Unintended
by Absolutely Abby
Summary: Takes place right after actually it starts out DURING Grey’s fourth season finale. The start of a new relationship, an unexpected baby and Mark Sloan will make life interesting for Callie and Erica. callica obviously
1. Kiss Me Again

**Authors Note: **

Ok, this is my first Grey's Anatomy fan fic, so if my characters are completely out of character, let me know :)

Anyways, I love reviews. One might say I'm a review whore. NOT that I write FOR the reviews, just to make that clear. I just really like knowing what people think :)

**Spoiler Warning: **If you haven't seen the season four finale, don't read. (Unless you want to be spoiled.) My first chapter starts out with DIRECT DIALOGUE from the finale. Just to warn you :)

**Pairing: **Erica Hahn/Callie Torres

**Rating: **T (except ONE future chapter that i will CLEARLY mark :) )

**Summary: **Takes place right after (actually it starts out DURING) Grey's fourth season finale. The start of a new relationship, an unexpected baby and a turn for the worst will make life interesting for Callie and Erica. (callica obviously)

**DISCLAIMER: **I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy, Callie, Erica or anything else that belongs to the wonderful creators. Don't bothering suing me, it would be a waste of your time. (Unless you REALLY want my bubble gum wrapper collection…)

**Side Note: **Sticking (sort of) with the Grey's tradition, the title of my story is the title of a song. Also, all of my chapter titles will be **lyrics** from a song. If you can tell me the name and artist of the song, I'll give you virtual cookies.

**--**

**Chapter One: Kiss Me Again**

"So, wanna finish what we started yesterday?" I tried to ask Mark seductively, but I couldn't get _her_ off my mind.

He turned to me, "Or you could finish what you started." He stopped. He looked so serious. He looked over to his left.

I turned and followed his gaze. _She_ was standing there, bending over her purse looking for something. Her beautiful blonde curls were hanging in her face.

I couldn't even explain how scared I felt.

I just looked over a Mark. "I'm growing." He told me. I raised my eyebrows. "Go, get out of here."

I took a deep breath and started towards her.

I licked my lips as all kinds of thoughts ran through my head. _What was I doing?!_ I had never felt this way before. _She's Erica! She's a woman! How could I have feelings for another woman!_

But I shoved all those thoughts out of my head and continued to walk towards her.

I stopped a few feet away from her. I took another deep breath, trying to slow my heart down a little. "Hey." I said, trying to sound casual. "I wanted to see if you wanted to grab a drink." My throat felt dry. I was having trouble getting the words out.

"I can't find my keys…" She sounded exasperated and didn't even look up from her purse.

"Maybe we could um…" I tucked my hair behind my ear. "I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"I had the damn keys this morning, I put them in this bag, but I can't remember… this whole thing with Yang has got me so worked up…" She continued to ramble.

"Erica," I interrupted her.

She finally looked up. "What?" She asked me, a look of frustration came across her face, but as soon as she saw my expression that changed to a look of confusion.

My stomach began to feel as if I left it back with Mark. "I'm saying something." I told her, a little irritated because she wasn't listening.

She just stared at me, waiting for me to say something, but I couldn't find the words.

"I just… I wanted to say…" I stumbled. My gaze fell from her eyes to her lips. "I just wanted to say…"

And then it happened. I just leaned in; my hand fell to the side of her face. My lips met hers and at first I felt like I was going to throw up. I couldn't believe I had just done that. My friendship with Erica was ruined.

But then she began to kiss me back and I felt as if my world was spinning.

We pulled a part just for a second and her eyes met mine. My knees went weak and for a moment I felt as though I was going to fall over. Our lips met again and she just took my breath away.

Our kiss deepened and my hands traveled down to her waist. There was no time for talking, no time for thinking. There was just me and her, in the middle of nowhere. I held her close to me. I never wanted to let go.

Eventually she slowly pulled away.

"Callie…" She whispered.

I didn't say anything. I just looked down. I suddenly felt embarrassed and didn't even know why.

I look of sudden realization came across her face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys. "Come with me." She extended her hand.

I hesitated for a moment. "Where?"

"My house? I think we need to talk…"

I nodded and took her hand.

She led me to her car and opened up the passenger's side door for me. I sat down and held my breath until she got into the car.

"What are we doing?" Erica asked me quietly. She seemed in as much shock as I was.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

We were silent for a minute or two, and then Erica started the car. I put on my seat belt and we drove home in silence.

Erica lived about thirty minutes from the hospital. She lived close to the outside of the city in a fairly small, two story house. It looked like one of those perfect little country houses from the movies. It was painted a light yellow with white trim and had a porch that wrapped around the entire thing.

Erica got out and I followed. She smiled at me and offered me her hand again. I smiled back and took it, without hesitation this time.

She led me to the door, unlocked it, and led me inside.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked me, headed towards the kitchen.

"Do you have anything alcoholic?" I asked her, following her like a lost puppy.

She smiled and pulled out a dusty bottle of wine from the top cupboard. She grabbed a couple of wine glasses and sat down at the table.

"So," She poured some wine into the glasses. "Um... What just happened?"

"I think we kissed." I told her with a grin, taking a glass of wine and sitting down at the table with her.

She laughed a little and my heart melted again.

"Callie…" She started, looking straight into my eyes. "Was this… was this like the elevator kiss or was this…" she trailed off...

"I think it was…"

"Do you…?"

"I don't know… Do you?"

"I don't know but I think we should start finishing our sentences."

I laughed.

"Ok. Callie… I think… I really think I like you." She wouldn't look at me.

"Erica," I gently placed my hand on the side of her face and turned it to look at me. "I… I think I like you too."

"What does this mean?" She asked me. "I've never felt this way about a woman before… I thought I was straight! Put in your words, I like penis!"

I laughed again. "I know… I know. But I have never felt this way about _anyone_ before…"

"I know what you mean," She said quietly. "I just… I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Ready for what? A relationship?" I was a bit scared of what she was going to say.

"I don't know…" She put her head in her hands.

I placed my hand on her back and gently kissed the top of her head. "Don't be scared." I whispered to her.

"Callie…" She breathed. "I just…"

"Do you want me to go?" I whispered.

She shook her head. "Yes… no… no I don't."

"I know this is scary, trust me I know." I took hold of her hand and rested it onto my chest.

"Your hearts beating a million miles a minute."

I nodded. "I know."

She smiled.

"But I want this. I want you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I'm not going to freak out just because you're a girl. Love is love, no matter what your sex."

"Did you say love?" Erica asked, freaking out a little bit more.

"You know what I meant." I waved it off.

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"Ok I want this. I'm not going to let the fact that you're a girl stand in my way." She smiled and leaned into to kiss me.

Then, of course, my pager went off. I groaned and pulled away. I looked at it and stood up. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

Then her pager went off. "Wow, must be big. I'm not on call."

"Neither am I." I told her.

"I'll give you a ride back, ok?"

I nodded and we kissed again before heading back to the hospital.

--

**Authors Note #2:** Thanks for reading and please, hit that little lonely purple button and tell me what you think?


	2. Tell Me We Belong Together

Chapter Two: Tell Me We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**** Hey Everyone! Wow! Thank you for your awesome reviews! And so fast! When I wrote in other fandom's (ie NCIS) I didn't never even got that many reviews/ chapter once!**

**So, I like to thank all my reviewers individually, so I hope you don't mind, this will be long :P But you can of course skip over it unless your name appears on the list :P**

**notawriter: **Hey thank you for your review! Sorry I didn't really mention that… She found them in her coat pocket :P I guess I just _thought_ that and forgot to write it :P I'm going to go back and reread my first chapter again, then I'm going to fix up little mistakes like that. :) Thanks for mentioning it :)

**writing27:** Thanks for the review! Updating the next day… My wish is your command :P

**shutterloubug: **Thanks for reviewing! I can't wait to see where I end up taking it either… :P

**LegaspiWeaver: **How is the next day for ASAP? Lol, thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter too :)

**StarletOfTheForest: **Don't you hate when you read a good story and then you find out it's a one shot? I HATE that :P But mines not :P So I hope you like this! And thank you for reviewing!

**Melody Elliot:** I just think by the way her character talked to Sloan in that one episode… jeez I can't remember what she said… but anyways, I just have a feeling this is her first. :) Thank you for reviewing and I read your story, LOVED it. I can't remember if I reviewed or not… I have a bad habit of forgetting to review :P

**Milla-aa:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I have quite a few of these chapters writing… up to…. Seven? Maybe? So I might be updating a lot :)

**Jackie: **I know **exactly** what you mean. I know she's seems a bit OOC, but… it's new for her and I think that if I'm right in my interpretation and she _has_ never slept with another woman, then it would be really scary to suddenly have feelings for one. _Sigh_ TURST me on this one….So hopefully I get my Erica back in character :) Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it!

**Gems: **Yay! You were my FIRST reviewer! So you totally made my day, just to let you know :P I viewed them both as straight before too :) This is pretty fast for an update? Is it not? And I'm glad you liked it and thank you so much for reviewing!

**And Without Further Ado!**

**--**

**Chapter Two: Tell Me We Belong Together **

"Miranda, what's going on?" I asked, already dressed and ready.

"Two busses crashed. Everyone's been called in. We're expecting our first group of people any minute now." She answered.

Erica came up behind me and my stomach did a back flip. Miranda explained to her what was going on and told her to be ready for surgery.

There were junior residents and interns _everywhere_. All the interns looked excited and nervous. I don't miss those days…

Finally the ambulances arrived, and there was a mad rush of interns to get the best patients. I just stood back until I was needed. I had too much on my mind to worry about getting the best patients. Plus I am the best in Orthopaedics; anything good was going to come through me.

Before I knew it there was a man who broke both his legs and a little girl who had completely mangled her arm.

I was at the hospital the rest of the night and all the next day before I even got a break. The first chance I got, I slipped into an on-call room to get some sleep. I'd been up over 48 hours and I was exhausted.

I didn't lock the door, and I fell asleep within minutes. I don't know how long I had been sleeping, but all of a sudden I felt someone slip into bed beside me.

"Hello baby," I heard a man say.

I shot up in bed and saw it was Mark Sloan in bed beside me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, startled.

"I just wanted to ask you how things were going with you an Erica." He grinned.

"Then why did you climb into bed with me?"

"Oh so you _don't_ want to have a threesome?" He joked.

"Mark!" I hit him and pushed him out of the bed.

"What?"

"You're such a pig."

He just laughed.

"What happened to growing?" I asked him.

He just waved it off and left the room.

A few minutes later, I heard someone else enter the room.

"Mark, if that is you again, I swear…"

"Mark told me you were here and wanted to see me."

"Erica." I sat up again and kissed her. I heard her lock the door behind her.

She laid down in the bed beside me and wrapped her arms around me. She kissed the side of my head. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." I told her honestly.

Within minutes we were both sound asleep, tangled in each others limbs.

--

I woke up and Erica was gone. _Had it just been a dream?_ I looked at my watch. I had been sleeping for over three hours and no one had woken me up. I better go check up on my patients.

I turned on the light in the on-call room and I saw that Erica had left a note on the door.

It read:

_Callie,_

_Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye. I was paged and I didn't want to wake you up. I think I'll be going home tonight, meet me there?_

_- Erica_

I smiled as I read the note and slipped it into my pocket before going to check on my patients.

--

"Callie it's 9 o'clock. You've been here for over 60 hours! Go home. Shower. Get something to eat." Miranda was yelling at me.

"I just need to finish this paper work." I told her. "Then I'll leave."

"You can do it later! Go." She gave me the stare. "And the chief told me to tell you to take tomorrow off. You've been way overworked these past few days. Get some rest." She turned and walked away from me.

I climbed into my car and started it up. Almost falling asleep at the wheel, I wasn't so sure I should be driving. I took a sip of the cold coffee that had been sitting in my car for the past three days and decided to take the chance.

I drove the half hour to Erica's house and opened the door. She must be home, because she had left it unlocked. I didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping.

I tiptoed up the stairs and peeked into her bedroom. She was fast asleep. Her hair was still wet, so I guessed she had already showered. She was wearing a pair of purple, silk pajama pants and a white tank top. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful.

I felt a little bit awkward being in her house when she was sleeping. I mean I had only been there once before. But I didn't want to wake her up, so I searched around for a closet. It wasn't long before I found one, and a clean towel. I slipped into the bathroom and had a quick shower.

On the other side of the bathroom was a small guest bedroom. I climbed into the made bed and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and pancakes. I slipped out of bed and down to the kitchen where I found Erica making breakfast.

"Hey you," She smiled when I came down the stairs. "I saw that you were here, so I thought I'd make you some breakfast.

"Thank you." I told her, kissing her and sitting down at the table. I yawned and she passed me a cup of coffee.

"It's been a long few days, hasn't it?"

"Tell me about it." I told her, taking another sip of the coffee.

"These should be done right away." She told me, gesturing at the pancakes.

She put the pancakes onto a plate. "What do you want on them?" She asked me.

"Maple syrup?"

"Sure." She grabbed the maple syrup from the cupboard and sat down at the table with me.

"These are delicious!" I told her, taking a bite. "I didn't know you could cook."

"There's a lot about me you don't know." She told me.

"But we have plenty of time to figure it all out." I smiled and she smiled back at me.

"So you're really ready for this?" She asked me. "I can be quite a handful."

"I'm ready." I told her and kissed her. The kiss deepened and my hand landed tenderly on her breast. She moaned a little when I slipped my tongue into her mouth.

**--**

**Please review! I love them!**

**BTW, does anyone know why keeps repeating the first line whenever you upload? Or is it just doing that for me?**


	3. She Don’t Need Nobody to Be Her Man

Chapter Three: She Don't Need Nobody to Be Her Man

**Authors Note: Thank you all SO much for all your reviews! You have to stop making me so happy, because when you do… well lets just say for me, leaving my room skipping means I end up with a bruise on my arm… But don't worry, I'm ok… I can still write :P**

**Again, I would like to thank everyone individually :)**

**hollyfan4eva: **I don't know why you can't see the second chapter… that is so weird. If you can see this one, let me know. If you still can't see just the second one, you could pm me your email and I could send it to you if you would like :) (I tried pming you, but you must have it turned off :) )

**LegaspiWeaver: **I'm so glad you are liking it :) My goal _is _to make it seem (at least semi) realistic :)

**Bound Dragon: **Glad you like it and I hope this is soon enough for you!

**Ewriter: **Ok you had me smiling _all_ day with your good writer comment. Thank you _so_ much :) And I hope interesting is good :P

**ZaniLani: **I'm so glad you liked it! I was a little bit worried about how I portrayed Marks character… And I think he might be a little out of character in this chapter… but oh well, its my story :P

**writing27: **Ah I know completely what you mean! I live through fanfiction too :) If it were legal, I think I'd marry it :P And this was fast! My next update is going to take longer…

**Jackie: **I read all my reviews :) I know my chapters are pretty short… I can't help it! I hope I make up for it in quantity though :) I usually update pretty quickly. I COMPLETELY know what you mean! I reread the end of that chapter and I was like _wow… I can't believe I ended it like that! That sucks!_ I _like_ to think my endings are _usually_ better then that :P I hope this one makes you want to continue reading and thank you for sticking with me (I know you're still reading it if you're reading this note :P) And I _really_ appreciate your input! I _love_ when people help me with my writing! So thank you!

**Wishing Only Wounds The Heart: **I'm glad you think it's plausible and I hope you continue to think that :)

**Shutterloubug:** Lol! Thank you so much I'm glad you liked it!

**bella01: **Awe thank you! You have no idea how much that made me happy :D I'm really glad you like it! And the song lyrics… well, a LOT of the songs I listen to aren't that common :P

**Thank you all SO much! I love reviews. I would marry them if it were leagal… I think I said before that I would marry fanfiction though… ooo polygamy! **

**And now on with the story!!**

**--**

**Chapter Three: She Don't Need Nobody to Be Her Man**

Erica was supposed to take the day off as well, but we both went into the hospital around nine o'clock.

The chief was there when we got there. "I thought I told both of you to take the day off." He told us sternly.

"I have some paper work I need to catch up on. Plus I really wanted to check on a couple of my patients." I told him.

"Yeah, me too." Erica told him. "Plus I told Miranda I would get a couple clinic hours in, and today's a perfect day to do that."

He rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

"How's the happy couple!" Mark yelled as we walked down the hallway towards are respective lounges.

Erica looked like she was going to kill him and I was just staring at my shoes. I could feel my face burning.

"What? We're not telling people?" Mark was still yelling.

Residents, interns, doctors, and nurses alike were all staring now.

"Shut up, Sloan." Erica said and continued walking. She turned into the doctors' lounge and was gone.

"Callie! You didn't tell me it was a secret!" Mark yelled again.

"Mark, don't." I tried to walk past him, but he stopped me.

"I think you're ex-husband has the right to know you're a lesbian, don't you?"

George was standing not far from Mark, his mouth open in shock.

I could feel my heart beating in my chest. My face was as red as a tomato. I didn't know what to say. I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. I ran.

I ran and I wasn't even sure where I was going to go.

"Torres! No running in the hospital!" I heard the chief yell, but I didn't listen.

I ran out the front doors and towards my car. I had driven Erica today. I collapsed inside of it, tears beginning to stream down my cheeks.

I didn't know how long I had been in there crying, but I suddenly heard knocking on my window. I looked up, and Mark was standing there. I just shook my head.

I rolled down the window a little bid. "What do you want?" I asked him angrily.

"I wanted to apologize." He told me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. "That wasn't my place. It was mean. I guess I was just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" I asked him. _What did he have to be jealous of?_

"Jealous of you. I've been trying to get Erica Hahn to go out with me since she came here."

"So you decided to embarrass the both of us in the middle of our place of work? Did you even _think_ of how that would make us feel? Never mind us, what about George! How do you think he feels!? You are such an ass Sloan." I wasn't crying. I was just angry.

"I know. I really am sorry."

"Just get out of here." I told him. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to hear his voice. I didn't want to have to look at that ass.

He did as a requested, surprisingly.

After a few minutes of debating whether I should just go home or not, I took a deep breath and went to go find George.

I found him sitting on a stairway, still looking a bit confused.

"George?" I whispered.

"Callie." He looked up at me. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say.

"George… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out that way… I just… It's new… I didn't…"

"Callie relax. I'm not mad at you. I just wasn't expecting it."

I sat down beside him.

"When?" He asked me.

"Just a couple of days ago. Four maybe?"

"Oh, so it's _really _new."

I nodded.

"Sloan's a jerk."

I nodded again.

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know." I said quietly. "Maybe."

He smiled. "I'm happy for you. I'm happy you found someone."

I smiled at him too. "So we're not fighting anymore?"

"I hope not."

We were silent for a few minutes.

"How are things going with you and Izzie?" I asked him.

He looked away. "Not good…"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He waved it off. "I should get back to work though. But we should do this more often, talk and stuff."

I smiled. "Yeah, we'll talk and stuff."

I walked away and went to find Erica.

I found her hiding down in the clinic. When she wasn't with a patient, I walked over to her.

"Erica-" I started.

"Don't talk to me." Was all she said, walking away.

"Erica!"

"Callie, I'm working. Leave me alone."

"This isn't my fault! Why are you mad at me?"

"Why did you tell him?" She asked me.

"What?"

"Sloan. Why would you tell him?!"

"I didn't-"

"Then how does he know about us?" She asked. She was mad at me, I could tell. It almost made me cry again.

"He…. He saw us."

"He saw us? When?"

"The- the first kiss." I told her.

"Yeah, I know, but he thought that wasn't real! I did it just to bug him!"

"No, the other first kiss. The first real kiss."

"How do you know?" She asked me.

"Well… I was with… with him…. Before I came over to you… He actually… he told him to go… I was scared…"

"He _told_ you to kiss me?"

"No, no-"

"So this is all what? Just to play with my mind?"

"Erica no!"

"Callie, I can't do this right now." And with that, she left. Just walked away.

--

**Alright everyone, I know I have been COMPLETELY spoiling you all with an update everyday :P but you're going to have to wait a few days for the next one.**

**I'm going to craven for the Craven Country Jamboree (google it!) I know I'm a loser, but it's a tradition for me, my mom and my grandmother to go together for the weekend. Plus its fun :P**

**So from Friday to Sunday I have to get up before 6am and I won't be home until after midnight and then I have to shower before I go to bed! So I will not have a chance to update until AT LEAST Monday… Sorry! I hope you stick with me I promise I'll continue to update often (maybe not EVERY day, but often) once I get back!**

**Again, reviews are my best friend (maybe one day my life partner (read above :P)) So please hit that little purple button! It's LOOOOVEEES you!!**


	4. In the End, the Words Won’t Matter

Chapter Four: In the End, the Words Won't Matter

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I'm back! Yay! Lol… But no, it was a TON of fun! Sugarland was AMAZING and Toby Keith… How can I POSSIBLY still be mad at him after his performance last night? What was it? Like 26,500 people there? I know they were completely sold out anyways…**

**And while the rain on Friday COMPLETELY put a damper on things, it was still worth it in the end. And by Sunday it was SO hot… wow. We are never happy :P**

**But next years Sunday closer was announced!! _George Strait!_ My mom is still bouncing! We are going to end up just sleeping in our chairs next year…**

**Anyways, I want to take time to thank everyone that reviewed :)**

**ZaniLani: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**LegaspiWeaver: **Ah I'm a happy ending type of gal ;)

**Wishing Only Wounds The Heart: **You really don't think Callie crying is plausible? Hm… I think anyone crying is _plausible_. I think that this is a new time for her and it's a _very_ emotional time. _Very, very_ emotional time. I think when I first realized I loved another woman I cried every night. And I'm not really one to cry that much… But I'm glad you liked it :) And I hope you still like this chapter

**Courtney Dax: **I know I'm evil! Lol! But I'm so glad you like it! I hope you still like it now that you have _probably_ read more callica factions! Lol

**Ewriter: **Woo! I'm glad it's interesting in a good way! By _these kinds of stories_ what do you mean exactly? (Just cuz I'm curious) Fan fics? Stories where they main characters are gay?

**Judy: **Lol a _hot ass_… if you say so… :P I'm really glad you like it! Like, really glad! Lol. Woo! A fellow Canadian!

**Melody Elliot: **He is _really_ hard to predict that man, isn't he? Well I think _many_ things are possible, but this is what I went with :)

**hollyfan4eva: **It must have been… That is really weird though… Hm…. Anyways, I'm really glad you liked the last two chapters and I really hope you like this one too.

**StarletOfTheForest: **Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you liked it! And no! I will not let you have them! They are MY life partner! :P

**--**

**Chapter Four: In the End, the Words Won't Matter **

Since I drove Erica to work that day, I _assumed _she would meet me back at the car after work. So I sat there. I sat there until one in the morning. Then I went back into the hospital to look for her.

"What are you doing back here, Torres?" The chief asked me when I walked in the door.

"I'm looking for… uh… Dr. Hahn." I told him, wondering if he had heard the gossip.

"Erica? She went home hours ago."

"She did?"

"Yeah, did you try paging her?"

I shook my head.

"Go home, get some rest. You'll see her tomorrow." He told me gently. He must of heard…

"Ok, thanks chief." I told him politely.

I did go home, just as the chief suggested, but I couldn't sleep. Why is she so mad at me? How can I make it up to her? What can I do? I don't like it when she's mad at me. I really like her, I don't want to fight.

Finally I decided trying to sleep was pointless. It just wasn't going to happen. I glanced over at the clock and saw it was only three in the morning. I showered and got dressed anyways.

She cooked for me last time, now it was my turn.

I searched through Christina's cupboards and finally found an old, dusty, rusted waffle maker. I pulled it out and drove to the corner store for the ingredients I needed. (Since Christina hadn't shopped since Burke left.)

Luckily enough, I found a store that was open and had everything I needed.

I drove home and made a batch of chocolate chip waffles. I mixed up some whipped cream and poured some coffee into a thermos. I had also found some fresh raspberries at the store, and I remembered Erica saying something about loving them once. By the time I was done, it was almost four thirty.

I put it all in containers and drove over to Erica's. I had packed a cookie tray and on my way, I saw some beautiful pink roses. I stopped the car, got out, and picked a couple off of the bush without anyone seeing me.

I got to Erica's and it was already after five. Her car was still in the driveway, so she must be home. I tried the door, but it was locked. After looking for a key for several minutes, I almost gave up. But then I remembered a trick I had seen on TV.

I pulled a credit card out of my purse and slipped it between the door and the doorframe. It took another few minutes, but it actually worked!

I slipped in quietly and without turning on any lights, I put everything down in the kitchen. I put the cookie sheet on the table and got a plate and coffee cup out of her cupboard. I put a couple waffles on the plate and spread some butter on them. I covered them with whipped cream and raspberries. I poured some coffee into the cup and put the roses on the cookie sheet as well. I found a pad of paper and a pen and wrote a little note.

Erica,

I'm so sorry about what happened. I swear I didn't tell him. Yes he was there, but I was scared. I was scared of what I was feeling. I never had feelings for a woman before, and it scared me. He encouraged me to talk to you, which I wasn't able to do either. I really like you Erica, and I don't want to lose you over a stupid fight. Please just let me talk to you, let me explain. I think… I think I could fall in love with you.

-Callie

I carried the cookie sheet quietly up to her bedroom. She was sleeping. She looked beautiful. I set the tray down on her night table and left the room. I closed the door a little bit too hard on purpose, trying to wake her up. I didn't want her to wake up to find breakfast cold.

I went and sat in my car for a minute or two before deciding to just go to the hospital.

--

I met up with Erica later. I was just finishing up my rounds when she met me in the hallway.

"Thank you for breakfast." She said kindly, a smile on her face.

I smiled, "It was my turn."

We were both quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry," She told me. "I shouldn't have judged so fast."

"It's ok. I'm sorry too."

She gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

"I think I could fall in love with you too," she whispered in my ear.

I couldn't stop smiling all day.

--

"Callie!" Erica called to me from down the hallway. It was 8 o'clock and I was just on my way out the door.

I stopped and waited for her to catch up to me. When she did, she kissed me.

"Here?" I asked her, in shock.

She shrugged. "Everyone knows anyways, don't they?"

"I guess."

"Unless, you're uncomfortable with it."

I smiled, "No. I'm ok."

She smiled back. "Good. Do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

"Tonight?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, ok." I smiled and took her hand in mine.

We walked down the hallway, hand in hand, ignoring the stares, snickers and snide remarks. They didn't matter. Why did it matter what other people thought? All that mattered was Erica and I.

Erica led me to her car and asked me if I wanted to just leave my car here.

"Yeah sure. I can get it tomorrow."

We went to dinner and then Erica led me back to her car.

"I had a great time." She told me.

"I did too."

"I can't believe we wasted so much time freaking out about our feelings when we could have been doing this for a lot longer." She told me.

"I know what you mean. I was just scared I guess. But after you kissed me on that elevator… Well I knew I liked you. It was hard to deal with though, liking another woman like that."

"I know what you mean." She smiled and kissed me. "I meant it as a joke…"

"I know you did."

"But then… What I felt…"

"Was unreal." I finished for her.

"Yeah." She kissed me again. "Come home with me." She whispered in my ear.

I just nodded.

--

**Ok well I really hope you guys all liked that and I will TRY to update again tomorrow... but I'm a little stressed! :P I only have Four more chapters written (I like to keep ahead) And the next chapter is just… Well it's short, really short, and it's rated M. Don't worry, I will put a HUGE, GIGANTIC warning at the top, and I HOPE everyone will see it. But to be fair, incase some people don't want to read that stuff, I want to update two chapters tomorrow… But it really depends on how much I get written tonight, and how much time I have tomorrow. :)**

**Thanks for sticking with this story and PLEASE, I beg of you! Review! **

**And remember, EVERY chapter title is lyrics from a song! Try and guess them! Lol!**


	5. Scent of Sex

Chapter Five: Scent of Sex

**WARNING! PLEASE READ! WARNING! PLEASE READ! WARNING! PLEASE READ! WARNING! PLEASE READ!**

**Hey you guys, this chapter is not that important and it is DEFINITELY rated M! You have been warned! PLEASE skip this chapter if you do not want to read M rated material! Nothing important happens in this chapter. I cut it off before anything important happened, making it extra short. Just skip to the next chapter. Thank you all! Oh and btw, I am acknowledging my reviewers on THIS chapter, so if you reviewed, please read what I have to say on THIS chapter, then you can skip over. :)**

**--**

**Authors Note: Sorry I didn't get a chance to update yesterday, I ended up hanging out with my friend instead. But you get two chapters today! Yay! However if you don't want to read M rated stuff you are only getting one chapter…**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed:**

**LegaspiWeaver: **So glad you liked it! Hope you like these chapters too!

**Ewriter: **I'm very glad you like it and I'm glad interesting is good. :) I love fanfics and I hope you perhaps begin to read more of them, but be careful, they are more addicting then pistachios!

**Wishing Only Wounds The Heart: **Ah, as for the note, I know what you mean. Things always mean more when they are actually said out loud, don't they? However sometimes it's hard to get the person to listen, or hard to just say them. And sometimes a note is just easier. I hope you still like my fanfic even though you don't agree with the note thing :) Descriptive language… Oh I've heard that one before :P I completely know what you mean. I know that is something I need to work on, and I'm trying, I really am, but sometimes when I try it seems as if it's _over described_ and starts to sound bad. I need to work at finding a happy medium. And I know it's rushed. I have a horrible habit of EVERYTHING I write being rushed :P I think it has to do with not having any patients :P But thank you for your input and I will try and work on those things :)

**Shutterloubug: **I'm really glad you liked it and I hope you continue to like future chapters :) Thank you for reviewing!

**Melody Elliot: **Awe thanks! It's great to hear your writing has that effect on someone :) And I know what you mean, I wouldn't be able to write at all if I didn't at least somewhat imagine it was happening to me… goes off in dream land once more… :P

**Judy: **Lol! Glad you liked it! I said I like happy endings, I never said I didn't like dramatic, angst-y middles :P And sorry, you are wrong about the chapter title! I'd tell you what it is, but I want to give everyone a chance to guess, so when I'm done the story, I'm going to post a final chapter that simply has the song titles for each chapter's lyrics :)

**hollyfan4eva: **Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was sweet!

**Ranaye: **NEVER apologize for critiquing! I am very grateful for your input, thank you! I will try to work on that :)

**Courtney Dax: **Please, do not apologize! I technically should have put the story under a M rating to begin with, but I figured since I was NOT planning to have very many smutty chapters, that I could hopefully get away with rating it only a T and putting a HUGE warning before the chapter. This way people like you can still get a chance to read it :) and don't worry, you're not missing much. Just like, 500 words describing what happened that night. I hope you continue to read my fic and I hope you continue to like it :)

**ONE MORE TIME! DO NOT GO PAST THIS POINT IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ M RATED MATERIAL! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! THANK YOU!**

**--**

**Chapter Five: Scent of Sex**

We were barely inside the door when she pressed her moist lips against mine. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her in closer to me. Her hands were touching me everywhere and at the same time, not touching me near enough. My hands found the top button on her shirt and I clumsily undid it. I undid the next, and the next and that is when she stopped me.

"Wait." She said, grabbing my hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused and a bit panicked.

"Let's take this upstairs." She told me with a smile.

I kissed her again and let her lead me up to her bedroom. I finished undoing the buttons on her shirt and slipped it off. I could see her erect nipples through her bra. Her hands slid underneath my shirt.

She slid my shirt over my head as I undid her bra and let it fall to the ground. Everything was happening so fast; there was no time to think. I moaned when her hand slid under my skirt and slowly up my thigh. My hands were shaking slightly as I undid the button on her pants and unzipped the zipper.

I pulled her pants down over her thighs and she undid my bra with her free hand. I kissed her neck and moaned as her hand got closer and closer to the warmth between my legs.

I pulled her pants completely off and slipped my hand inside her underwear. She gasped and she slowly pulled my underwear off under my skirt before pulling my skirt off as well. I slid my fingers over her clitoris before pulling her underwear off as well. Her body jerked when my finger slid gently over her clitoris, but her hand pressed against mine, holding it between her legs.

She guided me to her bed and laid me down on it, climbing on top of me.

She kissed me as her fingers found my clitoris. I gasped and moaned as she flicked it ever so gently.

I slipped a finger inside of her wet pussy. She whimpered a little and grinded her hips into my hand. I slipped another in as she did the same to me. I tried to keep a steady rhythm as we pleasured each other to the point of climax.

We came simultaneously. I screamed out her name as she thrusted inside of me one last time.

She pulled her fingers out of me and laid down beside me.

"That…." She trailed off.

"Was amazing…" I finished.

"Better then amazing." She panted.

I kissed her and curled up in her arms. I could hear her heart beating; it was still faster then normal. I smiled. I felt so… safe here in Erica's arms. I felt loved, I felt wanted. I'd never gotten this feeling with a man before.

We were both asleep within minutes.

--

**Thank you all for reading and please don't forget to tell me what you think! I LOVE input! Tell me how horrible of a porn writer I am! :P although I wouldn't consider this porn, since porn never has a plot and usually sucks :P But still, tell me what you think, ok? Thank you!**


	6. We’ll Pack Up All Our Junk and Fly So Fa

Chapter Six: We'll Pack Up All Our Junk and Fly So Far Away

**Authors Note: Alright this chapter is safe to read again! If you want a summary of what happened, it's simple. They had sex and went to sleep. Lol! I just said it in 500 words before :P Thank you for continuing to read my story and I hope you continue to like it!**

**Don't have anyone to mention this chapter, and I will do both chapter five and chapter six thank yous in the next chapter! **

**This song title is EASY, don't forget to guess!**

**--**

**Chapter Six: We'll Pack Up All Our Junk and Fly So Far Away **

I woke up the next morning feeling sick. I rushed to the bathroom where I threw up.

"Callie?" I heard Erica call. She put her hand on my back. "Are you ok?"

I just threw up again.

"Was it something you ate?"

"I-I don't know. I really don't-" I couldn't finish, my head was back in the toilet.

She moved my hair out of my face and gently rubbed my back. "Shh babe, it'll be ok." She soothed.

I spent the next half hour kneeling in front of Erica's toilet. When I was finally ok, Erica suggested I take a shower.

"It might make you feel better," she told me.

I agreed and she helped me run it. "Do you feel like breakfast?" She asked me.

"Actually, I'm really crazing an omelet." I told her.

"I thought you didn't like eggs?" Erica asked, confused.

"I don't. But I'm crazing an omelet."

Erica laughed. "Ok, I'll make you one."

She left and I showered quickly. When I was finished, I walked down to the kitchen.

"Mmm that smells amazing." I told her honestly.

"I hope you like it. I didn't know what to put in it, so I just put in a little green onion and some cheese."

"Sounds perfect." I told her, taking a bite. "Mmm this is delicious!"

She laughed, "So much for not liking eggs!"

--

After working 18 hours at the hospital that day, I decided to go home for the night.

Christina was there when I got there. "So, you and Hahn are a couple now?" She asked.

I just nodded.

"_Why?_" She asked me, looking truly confused.

"What do you mean why? I like her."

"I didn't know you were gay."

"Neither did I."

"So you just fell for the attractive bitch of a heart surgeon?"

"Erica's not a bitch."

"Oh stop defending her!" She yelled at me.

"She's my girlfriend! I **will** defend her!" I shouted back. Man, did that ever feel good to say. _Girlfriend. Erica's my girlfriend._ Butterflies emerged in my stomach just thinking that.

"Why won't you talk to her for me?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, snapping out of my daydreams.

"I mean I want to be a heart surgeon. I want her to teach me. I want to _learn_. Talk to her! Tell her that she has to teach me!"

"The Chief has already talked to her! She'll teach you Christina, just relax!"

She grumbled and just left the room.

--

I woke up the next morning and once again rushed off to the bathroom.

_What is wrong with me?_

Christiana found me there 20 minutes later. "You ok?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"I-I don't think so." I told her. "I threw up yesterday morning too, but I was fine by breakfast."

"Oh. Are you pregnant?"

My eyes widened. My heart sped up. _It couldn't be, could it? We used protection! But as a doctor, I know that isn't 100 effective… oh what am I going to tell Erica!_

"You are, aren't you?" Christina asked me with a smirk.

"I- I don't know." I said quietly.

She sat down beside me on the bathroom floor. "Whose is it?"

I shook my head.

"Tell me."

I sighed. "Mark…"

"Sloan?"

I nodded.

"Wow."

"Wow is right."

"But you might not be." She tried to comfort.

I shook my head.

"Do you want me to get you a test?" She asked my quietly.

I just shook my head.

"You don't want to know?" She asked.

"I'll do it myself."

"You sure?"

I nodded again. "Just… don't tell anyone, ok?"

It was her turn to nod.

"You know how gossip spreads like wild fire at the hospital. Please, just… keep it to yourself, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. I will. It's your business."

"Thank you." I gave her a feeble smile.

--

"I'm going to need a few days off."

"What for Dr. Torres?" The chief asked.

"I… It's personal. I need to go visit a friend. It's important."

"How long?"

"I don't know. A week maybe?"

"Ok, we can probably do without you for a week."

"Thank you so much."

I hung up the phone and shoved some clothes into my suitcase. I was still thinking about what Christina said. It couldn't be true… could it?

I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts to go away. It didn't work.

I took a cab to the airport, where I got on the first flight going to California.

Sitting on the plane, Erica came to my mind again. What was I going to tell her? I couldn't just ignore her for the next week or so until I figure things out…

So I called her house from the airplane and left a message on her machine.

"Hey Erica, it's Callie. I'm going to be out of town for a few days… it's a family thing. Don't worry, no one is sick or dying or anything like that. And I'm fine. So don't worry about me. I'll talk to you when I get back, ok? Bye bye."

I felt bad for just leaving like that, but I didn't know what else to do. I needed to talk to someone, and my best friend lives in Los Angeles. I'll just spend a week there, get everything figured out and when I go home, I'll be ready to face Erica. And Sloan.

--

**Please review! Thank you for reading! And if you read the last chapter as well, please, if you don't mind, take the time to review both!**

**That is why I don't like putting two chapters up at once, everyone just reviews the last chapter and doesn't tell me what they think of the other one! **

**But I didn't want the people who didn't like reading M rated material to have no update :( **


	7. Et J'ai Pleuré, Pleuré, Oh, J'avais Trop

Author's Note : So, yay

**Author's Note : So, yay! Another chapter! Lol, you guys probably aren't as excited as i am. :P **

**So, thanking all my reviewers (AKA, My best friends :P)**

**Chapter Five:**

**AmIzZ EvAnGeLiNe: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)

**Chapter Six:**

**Courtney Dax: **That is perfectly fine (that you skipped chapter five) That is why I put the gigantic warning up :) I'm glad you like the last chapter though and I guess you will find out in this chapter ;)

**Emsoreoangel: **Hope you are happy with this chapter then!

**Nelfy: **It was short, but I'm glad you liked it the "porn" chapter I'm glad you liked the other chapter too. Maybe it is a little strange, but I think if she was freaked out enough, she might just leave. And I only thought the last one was easy because it was a song from Rent! Lol!

**Ewriter: **You will find out in this chapter who lives in LA if you didn't already know :) maybe you just forgot, or maybe you missed those episodes :) I'm really glad you liked the last chapter :)

**LegaspiWeaver: **I'm glad you liked them :)

**Wishing Only Wounds The Heart: **That's fine, that's why I put a warning on it :) I'm glad you think it was less rushed. I've written about five chapters after this one (not quite) and I KNOW they are a bit rushed. Lol I tell ya, I have NO patients and rush EVERYTHING :) I hope you like it even if it is rushed. Honestly, I've only read a couple Callica factions, and decided that none of them did what I wanted them to do, so I'd write my own. Neither of the ones I read the characters went to visit Addie. Although I completely believe you, I know I'm not good at original ideas :P sorry for being so cliché. :)

**Melody Elliot: **Lol being only sixteen, it doesn't surprise me that my smut sucks :P but I wanted to try it out, and thanks for reviewing honestly :) Thanks for some tips as well, I will really consider that next time I write a smut chapter :)

I'm so glad you like the way I portrayed Christina, I was a little worried about that :)

**Thanks again to everyone! And here we go again!**

--

**Chapter Seven: Et J'ai Pleuré, Pleuré, Oh, J'avais Trop de Peine**

The plane landed in California and I took a cab to the practice she told me she was working at.

"Hi, do you know where I can find Dr. Addison Montgomery?" I asked the blond reception boy.

"Just a second, I'll page her for you. Why don't you have a seat over there?" He politely pointed to the chairs on his left.

I nodded and sat down. It must have been close to an hour before Addison finally showed up.

"Callie!" She hollered, coming into the room. "What are you doing here?"

I tried to smile, but didn't do to well. "I… I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"Can we… go somewhere?"

"Yeah sure." She led me to her office and I sat down. "What's going on?"

I took a deep breath. "You know what you said last time you were in town?"

"About you and-"

"Erica. Yeah."

"Yeah… Why?"

"Well we… I think we… we're together now."

"Oh really? Callie I'm so happy for you!" Addison smiled and hugged me. "I knew it!"

"Yeah but that isn't why I flew all the way down here."

"What's wrong then?" She asked me, concern coming over her face again.

"I think… well me and Mark… We-"

"Had sex when you were in denial, right, right I know this part."

"I think I might be pregnant." I said quietly.

She didn't say anything.

"Did you hear-" I began to ask.

"Yes. Did you get a test done?"

I shook my head.

"Do you want me to do one?" She asked me.

"Please?"

She took me into an examination room and drew some blood.

"Ouch!"

"Stop complaining!"

"That hurts more then it looks like it does!"

"The tests should be back soon." She told me, sending off the blood. "Have you told anyone?"

"Christina."

"Yang? Why?"

"She was there. She actually was the one that mentioned it."

"What?"

"I was throwing up. I told her the past couple of days I'd been throwing up and it'd be gone by breakfast. She asked me if I was pregnant." I explained.

"Oh. I see." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder in attempt to comfort me. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, and paused. "No, no I'm not. I'm so freaked out. If I'm actually pregnant…."

"What are you going to tell Erica. Right?" She said, finishing my thought.

I nodded. "I don't know how she'll react. She knew I was sleeping with Mark but… Ugh I feel so stupid!"

"This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is!"

"You used protection."

"I didn't have to sleep with him!"

"That _is_ true." She agreed with me. "Why did you sleep with him?"

"I thought… I didn't want to… what you said…"

"It's because of what _I_ said?" She asked.

"You said we seemed like a couple. I didn't want it to seem like we were a couple."

"So you slept with Sloan. Because of what I said?"

I nodded.

"Oh Callie…" She gave me a hug. "But you know, there _are_ other options…"

"You mean terminating it?"

"Or adoption or-"

"I know my options." I told her; a bit angry she'd even brought it up.

"Callie, hun, I'm just saying. You don't _have_ to keep it. You don't even have to tell anyone."

"I'm not having an abortion."

"Ok. Are you going to keep it then?"

"Yes I'm going to keep it. I have to take responsibility for my own actions. I'm not just going to-" I started to sob.

She gave me a hug. She looked a little shocked that I had just started cyring.. "It'll be ok. Maybe it's not even true. You don't know for sure."

"I fe-feel like I should talk to Erica. I feel bad; I didn't even really tell her I was leaving."

"You didn't?" She seemed shocked.

I shook my head. "I called her from the plane… left a message on her machine. But I just told her it was a family thing, and I was fine, and not to worry."

"Addison," A woman entered the room. "I need a quick consult. Are you busy?"

Addison looked over at me.

I shrugged. "Go, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Don't worry about me, go. Do your job."

Addison gave me a weak smile and left the room.

I stayed in the examination room. I really hoped Addison would be back soon.

_She is right_ I thought to myself _I don't _have_ to keep it… It would be easier just to terminate it now… I wouldn't have to tell Mark… I wouldn't have to tell Erica. I wouldn't have to tell anyone. I could tell Christina that it was a false alarm… I could get the surgery done here and be back at work next week…_

Thoughts like these continued to run through my head.

_But I couldn't do that again… It's too hard. It was a stupid decision and you've regretted it ever since. Why would you put yourself through that again? I don't know if I could live with myself if I did that again… Once was bad enough._

It seemed like hours later, but Addison did finally come back.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that." She said walking into the room. "You ok?"

I nodded.

"You don't look ok."

"Well that's not a nice thing to say."

"I mean you just look… preoccupied."

"You think?"

"Callie," She put her hand on my back. "What were you thinking about while I was gone?"

I shook my head.

"You were thinking about giving it up, weren't you?"

I nodded.

"Did you change your mind?"

"No. I couldn't do that again."

"Again?" She asked in shock.

I paused and then nodded once. I hadn't told anyone before… but I needed someone to talk to.

"Callie," She asked softly, "What happened?"

I took a deep breath. "I was sixteen. It was a _huge_ mistake. I didn't tell anyone. Not even my parents knew about it. I found out, and I just went and got it done. Simple as that… but, not so simple. I was depressed for at least a year. My parents took me to doctors, to therapists even to a priest. Nothing helped. I was put on antidepressants, but I refused to take them. I didn't deserve to be happy. I had killed my child and I felt like I never deserved to be happy again. I regretted that moment my entire life. If I could go back in time and change _one_ thing… it would be that."

"Oh Callie…" Addison came over and gave me another hug. "You should have told me."

"I couldn't. I was too ashamed… I still am. I _hate_ myself for making that decision. So I can't do it again."

Addison nodded in understanding.

"Dr. Montgomery," Another woman came to the door. "Your test results are in."

--

**Again, PLEASE review! They make my day! I honestly (this is embarrassing) sit here at my computer, attempting to write more, and refreshing the stats page every few minutes… I know I'm pathetic! But I love to see what people think!**

**So hit that lonely little purple button and say a few words! Thank you all!**


	8. Whole Word Could Change In a Minute

Author's Note: Well, I like to stay about five chapters ahead of what I have posted on fanfiction

**Author's Note: Well, I like to stay about five chapters ahead of what I have posted on . That is my goal. Right now, I have fourteen chapters written! So if you review this once lots, maybe I'll put up the next one tonight too! **

**I'm a bit disappointed in the reviews for the last chapter; we had an average of about nine reviews/chapter going on. But last chapter, we only got six… But just because _I'm_ on summer vacation doesn't mean everyone is, right? :P I understand that people are still busy… lol.**

**Anyways, I have found that people read the BOTTOM author's note more often then they will read the top one, so I will save my little announcement for then ;)**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewd:**

**LegaspiWeaver: **Well you see, I DID have to stop there, because I ENJOY torturing you! :P I'm glad you liked it!

**ZaniLani: **I'm glad you liked it! We have MUCH more history to come in future chapters ;)

**Melody Elliot: **Ooo yay! I like being original! I'm so glad you liked it! The way you imagined it is the way I imagined it as I wrote it as well :) Thank you blushes

**Emsoreoangel: **WOO! You were the FIFTIETH REVIEWER! You get a hug from me, hugs and a plate of homemade virtual cookies! hands plate over

I'm really glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you continue to like where I take the characters :)

**writing27**: Woo!You are the FIRST one to guess a song correctly! You get cookies as well…but I only made enough for one person… you will have to go steal some of **Emsoreoangel's!** No, actually I don't speak French. Not really. I've been taking it in school since grade two, but I don't know very much. I'm traveling to France with school next Easter though! Very excited! And I love French music. It just sounds _so_ beautiful. Even if you can't understand what they are saying :)

**Courtney Dax: **It is NOT grey! It is a beautiful purple button and it is offended that you called it grey! Lol. Yes I understand where you are coming from with the ooc moments for Callie, but I'd like to do as you suggested and just blame it on the hormones ;) And I love Addison too!

**On with the story!**

--

**Chapter Eight: Whole Word Could Change In a Minute**

I held my breath while Addison read the results. She looked up at me and gave me a feeble smile. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I'm pregnant?" I asked her weakly.

She wrapped her arms around me and nodded.

I took a deep breath. "This is going to be ok." I tried to convince myself.

She smiled, "You bet it is. And I'm here for you, anything you need. Just ask."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"I want you to come back to Seattle Grace. I want you to be my doctor. I want you to- to help me through this." I told her honestly.

"Callie…"

"Addison, everyone misses you. You're over Derek, I know you are. And he and Meredith are finally working things out… We need you. You know we need you. Why won't you come back?"

"I've finally started to get the hang of things here. I like it here! I like being close to my friends… away from my ex-husband-"

"I'm working with my ex-husband!"

"But you're stronger then I am." She said quietly.

"Oh that's not true… Please come back."

"Richard has probably already filled my position anyways. I can't just _come back_…"

"Talk to him. I bet he'd let you." I told her. I felt like a child. I don't know why I continued to push it… it was obvious she didn't want it… But I still continued, "He loves you!"

"I don't know…" She seemed like she might possibly be thinking about it.

"Please Addison? I really need my best friend closer…"

She sighed. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe. We'll see. I don't know… I… I do kind of miss the place…"

I smiled. "And it misses you."

"You think?"

"I know."

We were both silent for a moment.

"Can we get out of here?" I asked her. "Or do you have to get back to work?"

"I could probably get away for a few hours. What do you have in mind?"

"I just want to get away. Show me the sites!" I laughed. "I've never been to Los Angeles."

"Alright!" She told me. "Let's go."

--

I spent the entire week with Addison. We spent a lot of time at the beach and shopping. She introduced me to all the people she worked with. They all seem nice.

I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to get back to work.

I did miss Erica, but I also really didn't want to have to tell her. It'd only been a couple weeks since the kiss… Should I wait? I mean we're going out, but it's new…. Or should I tell her right away.

I asked Addison this. She told me I should tell her. She deserves to know. She also told me I should tell Sloan, but she said she wanted to be there when he found out he was going to be a father. She said his face was going to be priceless.

It was nice getting to spend time with Addison; it had been so long since we really got to talk like that.

But before I knew it, the week was up and I had to fly back home.

"I'm going to miss you," She said hugging me. We were at the airport, waiting for my flight.

"You could come with me," I told her.

"Callie, you know I can't do that."

"Please just consider coming back?" I begged her.

"I'll think about it."

"My little baby is going to need her aunt."

She smiled. "Callie don't," She whined. "You know I can't resist that!"

I laughed. "Sorry, but that is kind of the point."

Right then my flight was announced and I had to leave.

"Bye!" Addison yelled as I was walking away.

I turned around and waved at her. I was really going to miss her.

--

I got back to Seattle and went home.

"Where have you been?!" Christina asked me. "Erica has been calling here almost everyday and she hasn't stopped bugging me about where you were! I didn't know what to tell her, so I just told her I didn't know anything but I don't think she believed me-"

"I went to Los Angeles." I interrupted.

"_Why?_"

"To see Addison."

"Oh." She said knowingly. "So?"

I nodded.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I have to."

"Are you going to tell Sloan?"

"Yeah. I have to. Don't I?"

"You should yes." She told me. "But you don't _have_ to."

"But I should."

"You should call Erica before she goes insane." Christina told me.

I nodded and went to find the phone.

"Hello." She answered. She sounded exhausted.

"Hey."

"Callie? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine. Where were you? Are you ok? What happened?"

"Didn't you get my message?"

"Yes, but it was very vague."

"And a lie…" I told her honestly.

"You lied?"

"I was… confused. And in shock. I am really sorry."

"Callie, what happened?"

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked her.

"Nothing, why?"

"Can we get together? Your house maybe?"

"Sure, you can come over."

"Ok, I'll be there right away."

I hung up the phone, changed my clothes and headed over to Erica's. I didn't even bother to shower. I just needed to tell her before I lost the nerve.

I drove myself to Erica's. I had to pull over three different times and convince myself I could do this.

I pulled up in front of her house.

_You can do this! You just have to go in there and tell her. It can't be that hard! Just do it! Go! Get up! NOW! _

I took a deep breath and walked up the front steps of her house.

I rang the bell.

"Callie!" Erica shouted with a smiled when she opened the door.

I tried to smile back. "Hi."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I… I need to talk to you."

"Callie what's going on?" She inquired. "Are you sick? Why did you leave? Where did you go?"

"I went to Los Angeles." I told her monotonously.

"_Why?_" She asked, confused.

"I went to visit Addison."

"Oh…" She was quiet for a moment. "Callie, are you freaking out about… About us?"

"No! No, Erica, it's nothing like that." I shook my head.

"Then what is it Callie?"

I couldn't look at her. I felt so guilty, so _dirty_. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Callie?" She looked concerned.

_Just rip off the band aid. _"I'm pregnant."

--

**PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!**

**Ok, so I was bored last night. (I CLEANED my keyboard, we're talking **_**that**_** bored!)**

**So I thought it would be fun to create a discussion board for all things Grey's. So I did. I think it looks pretty cool and I think it has a lot of potential, but I need people to join!**

**It only has a couple members at the moment, but if you all join, and you all tell a couple of YOUR friends to join, or put a link in your profile, we might get some members. **

**Colours and all of that are completely up for discussion. We need to decide on a header and then I will redo all the colours to match :)**

**This isn't going to be a forum where I'm the boss, I want everyone involved! So please, come check it out! Post a little!**

**And btw, the Ranks (for how many posts you have?) Are awesome! So if nothing else, you should join and post just to see what they all are ;)**

**There is a link in my profile if you are interested!**

**PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!**

**Oh and review :P cuz I also love reviews! **


	9. Once You Start To Open Your Heart

Author's Note: So I decided to put up another chapter tonight

**Author's Note: So I decided to put up another chapter tonight. I didn't get very many reviews again… considering 19 people have this story on their alert list… but I told you in the beginning, I don't do this for the reviews :) (although I do REALLY love them)**

**So I'm going to put up another chapter. :)**

**Thanks to:**

**LegaspiWeaver:** Well here is the update, although you have already read it :P I'm glad you liked the last chapter

**Emsoreoangel: **I LOVE Addison! And she's sexy! Lol I'm glad you liked it and your cookies :) and just fyi, I HATE Sloan.

**Shutterloubug: **I'm really glad you liked it, thank you!

**Wantu2Wantme: **I broke my space bar… its like a teeter totter now! Woops… lol I'm glad you like the story!

**Melody Elliot: **I COMPLETELY agree with you. Addison was AMAZING on Grey's. And no, she didn't call or text the entire week she was gone. She was to stressed out and wasn't ready to deal with it yet. And lol I'm so glad you liked that!

**And on with the story!**

**--**

**Chapter Nine: Once You Start To Open Your Heart**

"What?" She asked in shock.

"Erica, I'm so sorry." I just couldn't look her in the eye. I didn't want to see her face.

"Sloan's?"

I just nodded.

"Callie…" I felt her hand on my back. "It's ok. I swear."

"You… you don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't. I knew you two were doing the 'McNasty' as it's now being called… It was before we got together anyways."

"But I'm _pregnant_!"

She smiled a little bit. "So we'll have a baby," She whispered, "Is that so horrible?"

I smiled a little too. "We've only been together a couple of weeks…"

"So you're saying you're not ready for this step? I think it's a little to late…"

She laughed and so did I.

"I just didn't know if… I didn't know what you would think."

"You've always wanted kids, haven't you?"

I nodded.

"It's going to be fine. I'm sticking with you. Callie, I love you, I wouldn't leave you because of something like this."

"What did you say?"

"I said I wouldn't leave you…"

"Before that."

"Oh. I said I love you."

"Do- Do you really?"

She kissed me gently. "Yes Callie. I love you."

"I love you too." I told her, and kissed her again."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Sloan?"

She nodded.

"I have to."

She nodded again. "You should tell him tomorrow."

"You think so?"

"The longer you wait, the harder it will be."

--

I slept at Erica's that night. She drove me to the hospital the next morning.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked. I told her I was going to find Mark right away to tell him.

I shook my head. "I-I think I should do this on my own."

She nodded and gave my hand a squeeze. "It'll be fine baby, just remember I'm here for you."

I gave her a smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

She went off to do rounds and I went searching for Mark.

"Hey Derek," I greeted when I saw him.

"Callie! Welcome back." He smiled at me.

"Thanks," I smiled back. "Have you seen Mark?"

"No, sorry. I haven't seen him today."

"Ok, thanks anyways." And I left.

I did eventually find him, after asking almost everyone in the hospital first.

"Mark!" I yelled, seeing him walking down the hallway. "Wait up!"

He stopped ahead of me. "Not mad at me anymore?"

"Oh I'm still mad at you. But I need to talk to you."

"On-call room?"

"I'm not going to have sex with you!" I yelled at him. "I just need to talk."

"I _meant_ we could _talk_ in the on-call room."

"_Sure_ you did." I rolled my eyes while we slipped into the on-call room.

I sat down on the bed and looked at the floor.

I must have been silent for a while because Mark said, "You wanted to talk…?"

"Oh. Um… well there is something I have to tell you…"

"Callie, what is it?"

"You're going to hate me-"

"I'm not going to hate you."

"Mark… this is big… I mean… it doesn't have to be big for you… but it's still big… and you might hate me and I think that-"

"Callie." He interrupted. "Just tell-"

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

His eyes got wide and I swear he stopped breathing.

"Mark?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Is it mine?"

"Mark!" I yelled a bit offended. "Yes it's yours!"

"Oh wow…" he looked like he was in complete shock. "Are you going to keep it?"

"What!?"

"I mean, you could terminate it, couldn't you?"

"Mark I am not killing my baby." I told him harshly.

"But Callie, I don't want kids! I never wanted kids! Please, just do it for me?"

"Mark! You don't have to be involved. You don't have to do _anything_. I swear I'm not asking for anything I just thought you should know."

"Callie… I'd still be its father…"

"Mark I **am not **killing this baby!"

He left. He just walked out of the on-call room.

"Ass…" I whispered before leaving my self.

--

"How'd it go?" Erica whispered to me later that day.

"He wanted me to kill it." I told her flatly. I didn't even have any emotion left. He wasn't worth it. I'd cried enough, I was crying for that ass.

"What!?" She yelled out in shock.

"He didn't want to be a father. He wanted me to abort it." My words were so monotonous it must have scared her.

"You're not going to, are you?"

"No of course not!" I told her, shocked that she would even ask that.

"Good." She kissed me and smiled. "And don't forget, I'm always here for you. I'm not going to leave you to do this yourself."

I smiled. "I know."

--

I called Addison that night. I had promised her I would call her once I had told them.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Hey, Addie."

"Callie! Hey! How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm fine. Good actually."

"Yeah? I'm guessing they took it well then?"

"Yeah, well, Erica did anyways."

"She did? That's awesome."

"She actually seems excited!"

"Really? Awe she really loves you."

I smiled and I'm sure it showed in my voice. "She does, doesn't she?"

"What about Mark?" Addison asked, curious.

"Well… He isn't too happy about it."

"No? What did he say?"

"He didn't want to be a father. He wanted me to terminate it…"

"Oh Callie…"

"It's ok, I'm fine. Erica's ok with it, and that is all that matters to me."

"I'm so happy for you Callie. But I better go, I have some stuff to take care of, and this is probably costing you a small fortune."

"Oh don't worry about the cost. But if you have stuff to do, call me later. Collect if you want."

"Ok, I'll try and get a hold of you tonight then, ok?"

"Sounds good, talk to you later."

--

I spent the night at Erica's. It was late, after midnight anyways. Erica had her arms wrapped around me. I thought she was sleeping.

"Callie," She whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Mhm." I murmured.

"Move in with me." She whispered.

**--**

**Hope you liked it! I will try and update again tomorrow!**

**Again PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Please join the forum I made yesterday! (the link is in my profile) It'll be tons of fun once we get more people joining! **

**We're thinking of opening up an RPG once we get some more people.**

**For those of you who don't like that idea, we have tons of other plans!**

**One idea **_**I**_** would really like to start is annual (or semiannual) awards. We could nominate fanfics we really like and then hold a vote and then a ceremony… This isn't MY idea, I will not take credit. They do this on the lovely NFA Community for NCIS fanfics, but I would LOVE to start one with Grey's fanfics. Of course we need MANY more members before we could even **_**consider**_** doing something this extravagant. Come on, doesn't that sound like fun? **

**Btw, I had this chapter up on that site long before it was up on here. And who knows? I might put more chapters up earlier too! (see? I've sunk down to BRIBARY! I just really want some members! :P)**


	10. Figuring Out What Love Really Means

Author's Note: Am I doing something wrong

**Author's Note: Am I doing something wrong? Or has everyone just been busy? It's just I went from getting about 9 reviews/chapter to getting 3 on this chapter… Did my writing go downhill? Do you all hate it? Cuz really, I'd like to hear that too, especially if you have suggestions on how to make it better… I'm sorry, I said it before and I'll say it again, I DO NOT write for the reviews. It's just a bit disappointing is all. Was it all my promoting my site that made you all hate me? Cuz I swear that was all just in good fun! :P**

**Anyways, thank you to the 3 people who did review:**

**LegaspiWeaver: **Lol thank you for reviewing on here as well, keeps my review count up :P

**Melody Elliot: **Rereading this myself… I don't like the way I portrayed Sloan… but oh well :P maybe I'll rewrite it someday… for now I just want to write more of the story :) But thank you for your comments, and I completely agree he needs to be kicked in the balls :P And honestly, I REALLY hope they don't actually make Callie pregnant in the show :P And I'm glad you liked the last line :)

**Shutterloubug: **I'm so glad you liked it :) Thank you SO much for reviewing :)

_**Last week, on Unintended:**_

_I spent the night at Erica's. It was late, after midnight anyways. Erica had her arms wrapped around me. I thought she was sleeping._

"_Callie," She whispered. "Are you awake?"_

"_Mhm." I murmured. _

"_Move in with me." She whispered._

**Now on with the story!**

**--**

**Chapter Ten: Figuring Out What Love Really Means**

"What?" I shouted in shock.

"Callie, I love you babe, and-"

"We have only been going out a couple of weeks!"

"Don't you want to get out of Christina's?" She asked, still calm.

"Well yes but-"

"Why does there have to be a 'but'?" She asked me.

"Erica…"

"What? What's wrong? You're here most nights anyways. Why not have your stuff here too?"

"Don't you think it's a little to fast?" I asked her quietly. "I mean… we kissed. We kissed less then two weeks ago. And now I'm having a baby. And now you want me to move in… It just all seems… so sudden."

"If you had your own house, or even just your own _room_ I wouldn't ask you to move in. But Callie, you're living on Christina's couch! Why not live here with me?"

I was quiet. I didn't know what to say. She was right; I didn't want to live on Christina's couch anymore. But moving in… That's a big step. "Ok." I whispered.

"Yeah?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah." I kissed her and held her close to me.

"I can help you move your stuff in tomorrow if you want."

I smiled. "Ok."

--

"What are you doing?" Christina asked, coming out of her room at five the next morning.

"Packing." I told her simply.

"Why?"

"I'm moving out."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "You can't move out!"

"Why not?" I asked her, not stopping what I was doing.

"I can't afford the rent on this place by myself!"

"Christina… You can find another roommate." I told her.

"But-"

"I'm moving." I told her sternly.

"Where are you going?"

"Erica's."

"You're moving in with Erica already?"

I nodded.

"Don't you think that's a bit fast?"

"I think it's none of your concern." I told her, annoyed.

"I let you live here! You'd think you'd give me some notice or something!" She yelled and left the room.

I just shook my head and finished packing. It didn't take long, considering most of my stuff was still in garbage bags.

I drove back over to Erica's and smiled. No, not _Erica's _anymore. It was _our_ place now. _Our place… I like the sound of that._ I thought to myself as I got out of the car and popped the trunk. _Our house. Erica and I. We have a house. _

"Hey babe!" She came out of the house. "You were quick!"

"Most of my stuff was still in bags." I told her, giving her a quick kiss.

"Do you want some help?" She asked me, grabbing a bag from the trunk.

I grinned and nodded.

It didn't take us long to take all my stuff into Erica's house.

"So," Erica whispered into my ear. "We could turn the guest bedroom into a nursery…"

My heart was racing.

"We could paint it," She was still whispering. "Yellow if you don't want to find out the sex… We could buy a little crib…" She wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. Hugging my tight, she continued to whisper. "And a change table, and a tiny mobile… and a rocking chair…"

I was grinning by this point.

"Callie, babe, we are going to give this baby the best life a baby could ask for."

_I've _always_ wanted kids. Why was I so scared before? I should have known Erica would be fine with it, Erica's amazing! _"You're really not… angry at me at all? You don't think it's too soon to have a baby? You don't-"

"Callie, baby," She interrupted. "You've always wanted kids, haven't you?"

I just nodded.

"Then why are you so worried? Yes it's a bit soon in our relationship, considering we've only been together a couple of weeks… but who cares? I love you darling, and I love this baby." She gave me a smile that melted my heart. She rested her hand on my stomach.

"Ok," I whispered.

"You sure you're ok?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I gave her a kiss. "I think I want to know though."

"Want to know what?"

"I want to know the sex of the baby. I want to paint the room pink or blue. I want to buy little pink or blue clothes…"

She smiled at me. "I'd like that too."

--

Lying in bed that night, wrapped in Erica's arms, I stared into the darkness. Everything was changing so fast. It wasn't long ago I was married to George. Now I was divorced, pregnant and living with my _girlfriend_! My god what would my parents think?

But I'm happy. Isn't that all that matters? Sure I wasn't planning to have kids before I was in an established relationship, and sure I never thought I would be dating a woman, but did any of it matter? I really love Erica, and we're both happy about the baby… So why should it matter how fast things are moving?

--

I woke up the next morning to find Erica lying next to me. She was awake, smiling, staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked groggily.

"Watching you sleep," She told me with a smile. "You're beautiful when you're asleep."

I could feel my face getting warm, but I was smiling.

"Do you want to get something for breakfast?" She asked me. "I was thinking we could go out."

"What time is it?" I asked her, still sleepy.

"Six."

"Sorry sweetie," I told her, jumping out of bed. "I'm supposed to be at work at eight."

She pouted a little. "Really?"

I nodded, finding some clean clothes so I could go take a shower before work. "What time do you work today?"

"I have to be there by noon for a surgery. I don't think I have anything else planned today though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, want to try for dinner?"

"I'd love that." I told her, smiling and leaving to go shower.

--

"Torres!" I heard someone screech as I came out of the lounge. "Where have you been?!"

It was Bailey, and she looked angry.

"I'm not late!" I tried to defend myself.

"We were paging you! We need you down in trauma one STAT!"

I rushed down to trauma one to find a little girl who couldn't have been even four.

"What's going on?" I asked the intern standing on my left.

"Marta Dakel, three and a half, multiple fractures in her right arm and leg. Broken rib and a punctured lung…"

He continued, but I didn't hear him. The poor little girl didn't have anyone sitting with her. "Where are her parents?" I asked, interrupting the intern.

"The mother died giving birth and the father was taken away by the cops."

"For..." I trailed off, gesturing towards the scared tiny girl in front of me.

"Yeah…" He said, confirming my suspicions.

"Hey sweetie," I said bending down to her level. I had to bite my tongue to keep the tears back. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts," She mumbled very quietly.

"Has Shepard checked her out?" I asked the intern.

He nodded. "He took scans and everything, her brain seems fine. No obvious head trauma either. We just need you to fix the arm and leg and help fix the rib while they fix the lung."

"I know what they need me to do." I snapped at him a little too harshly. "Get me an OR and prep her. I'll be right back."

I stepped out in the hall and took a deep breath. I _hate_ child abuse cases. I always have. The only good part about this one was the little girl's father was already in jail and she was going to go to a good, loving home. That was something to look forward to I suppose.

I regained my composure and stepped back into the room. "Ok Marta, We're going to fix your chest up first. Then I'm going to fix your arm and leg ok? You're going to have to be in a cast for a while though. We have colours for you to choose from." I smiled at her. "You can pick green, pink, yellow, blue or stick with normal white."

"I want pink." She told me softly.

"Ok, we'll get this done in no time, I promise." I kept smiling at her, even though what I really wanted was to give her a big hug and cry. A girl her age should _never_ have to go through something that horrible.

--

**Please, please, please review! I'm begging you! Tell me what you think? Please? I'm a review whore and if I don't get some reviews… well I might have to turn to crack… and no one likes a crack whore… plus my writing would go down the drain… its all just bad… **

**(IS KIDDING, DRUGS ARE BAD! :P)**


	11. Away From the Man That She's Grown So Fe

Author's Note: Yay

**Author's Note: Yay! More reviews again! It makes me happy! :P When I get so many reviews into my inbox, it reminds me to update more often… So since I just got a review when I got home, I decided why not give you another chapter? I hope you guys like this one! :) I have eighteen chapters written now, so I might be updating more often again :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**LegaspiWeaver:** Again, thanks for reviewing both here, and on the forum :) I do appreciate it. It's cool when your story has 1 hit _and_ 1 review lol

**JonasBryar: **I'm glad you like it! I have some very interesting chapters coming up, so I hope you continue to read :)

**hp121: **Thank you and I hope this is soon enough for ya! :)

**ZaniLani: **It's alright, I like babbling! I'm really glad you like it :)

**Melody Elliot: **I'm really glad you liked it :) And I do realize people get busy, I actually said "**Or has everyone just been busy?" **But thank you for pointing out that it isn't my writing :) I just wanted to make sure is all :) Plus, I do _want_ to know when people don't like it.

**Ewriter: **That actually isn't in my plans for now, but it would have made an interesting story line :) I'm really glad you like it though :)

**Countrybutterfly: **Thank you for taking the time to review my story :) I do understand what you mean, I have mixed up many stories in the past as well :) But thank you for telling me my writing hasn't gone down hill :) I actually have a part with Sloan in the next chapter that I think needs a little work… but I will still hopefully have that chapter up soon enough :)

**Thank you all again for reading this and reviewing it :)**

**And on with the story!**

**--**

**Chapter Eleven: Away From the Man That She's Grown So Fearful Of**

I took a look at the x-rays and realized that Marta had a shattered wrist bone. Her lung was the import part though. We got her into surgery in no time at all and we got it all fixed up. While she was still under, I fixed her arm and leg. I didn't want that little girl to be in anymore pain then she had to.

We gave her some painkillers while she was still sleeping so she wouldn't wake up to too much pain.

I left her room to check on my other patients and ran into Erica in the hall.

"Hey Callie," She greeted, smiling.

"Hey," I gave her a weak smile in return.

"What's wrong babe?" She asked, sensing my distress.

"I just fixed up a three and a half year old with a punctured lung and a broken rib, leg and arm." I told her, almost in tears.

"Babe, you do that all the time-"

"This little girl's father did it to her."

"Purposely?"

I nodded. "How could someone do that to their little girl?"

"I don't know babe…" She answered, uneasy.

"Erica? You ok? You sound weird?"

"I'm fine. I… I don't want to talk about it. I have to get to that surgery; I'll talk to you tonight." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and was gone.

_What was that about?_

--

"Hey Marta," I smiled as she woke up. "How are you feeling?"

"B-better." She whispered. "Still hurts."

My face fell. "I know darling, but it'll get better, I promise. Social Services are here right now, they want to talk to you. Would that be ok?"

"Socal what?"

"They want to talk to you about your daddy." I said quietly. "They want to take you to a new home, somewhere where your mommy and daddy will love you, and won't hurt you."

"Daddy loved me."

"Hun, it's ok. They are going to take care of you. Don't be scared, ok?"

She nodded. "Ok."

"Can they talk to you now then?"

She nodded again.

I left the room and let the two women from Social Services go in.

The hospital was pretty quiet this afternoon, so I decided to go eat something while I had the chance.

Walking down to the cafeteria, I ran into the chief. He was talking to someone, but I couldn't see who it was. They were standing in the doorway of his office, and whoever he was talking to was standing inside of his office, while he stood in the hall. He looked happy though, and was shaking its hand.

Being the curious woman I am, I had to know who he was talking to. So I took a detour to the cafeteria and went past the chief's office.

I saw her fiery red hair and a smile immediately spread across my face. I could hardly contain my excitement. I almost went running over there to give her a hug, but the chief was talking to her, and I didn't want to interrupt.

So I waited. I paced the halls until the chief finally went back into his office and she walked out.

"Addison!" I yelled running over to her. "You're back!"

She smiled at me. "I missed it here. I missed surgeries. I missed you." She gave me a hug. "How are you, by the way? How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Still getting the morning sickness."

"Have you seen anyone yet? Found a doctor I mean?"

I shook my head. "I was still hoping you'd change your mind."

She laughed. "I couldn't stay in California. Too much sun."

I laughed with her.

"So when do you want to schedule your appointment for? You should start having one at least once a month." She told me.

"I don't know, when are you free?"

"How about next week sometime? I'm guessing Erica is going to want to be there as well, am I correct?"

I nodded. "As long as she isn't in a major surgery, I'm sure she'll be there."

Addison gave me a smile which I happily returned. "Ok, I'll schedule you in for next week, ok?"

"Sounds awesome." I gave her another hug. "I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm hungry, what to get something in the cafeteria with me?" She asked.

I nodded and we walked down to the cafeteria together.

--

I went back in to check on Marta just as the women from Social Security were leaving.

"What's going to happen to her?" I asked them.

"Well it really isn't any of your concern, doctor. But she is going to be taken into our care until we can place her in a foster home. From there we hope she will get adopted into a good home."

"Poor girl." I muttered.

"We're lucky nothing worse happened to her before we caught this. Way to often the child is seriously hurt or killed before we are able to save them." The other lady told me. They both continued down the hallway and I walked into Marta's room.

"Hey sweetheart, how are ya?"

"They are putting me with a different family."

"Yes sweetie, you'll never have to be hurt like this again."

She was silent.

"Hun, what's wrong?"

"My daddy, he loved me."

"He wouldn't have hurt you like this if he really loved you."

She started to cry and I brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Sh, sweetie, it's ok now."

--

Addison scheduled me an appointment for nine o'clock on the twenty-first of June. Erica planned to meet me in the lobby and we were going to go up there together.

At 8:45 I started to wonder if she was going to show up. We planned to meet at 8:40 to make sure we'd be up there and ready in time.

8:50 rolled around and still no Erica. I thought at first maybe she got stuck in a surgery, but she would have paged me if she did. She told me she'd page me if she got busy.

It was 8:55 and I was still sitting in the lobby by myself. _Ugh, stupid hormones_. I thought to myself as I could feel the tears trying to escape. I bit my lip and didn't let them fall.

I checked my watch again and it said 8:57. I couldn't wait any longer or I'd be late.

I ran over to the elevator and pushed the button for the right floor. The elevator stopped three times to let more people in, but I didn't pay much attention.

On the fourth stop, a few more people got on. I wasn't watching, but I suddenly felt a hand grab mine.

"Erica!" I cried out, a smiled spreading over my face. "I waited and waited for you!"

"I know baby, I'm sorry." She squeezed my hand. "I got a patient come in at 8:30 with a screwdriver stuck in his chest and I had to make sure everything was ok before I rushed down here."

I gave her a quick kiss in forgiveness before we stopped on our floor.

We walked towards the examination room we were scheduled in, hand in hand.

"There you two are! I was worried you weren't going to show." Addison welcomed us.

"Sorry." Erica apologized. "I got stuck up at work." She smiled. "But we're here now."

"Yes, let's get started before we run into my next appointment." Addison smiled.

She did the examination and found that I was due on February 7th. That meant that I was already seven weeks pregnant.

"You should take these to help with the morning sickness," She told me, handing me a bottle of vitamins. "Just come back to me if you need more."

She smiled and finished with the ultrasound.

"Oh my…." Addison paused, looking startled.

"Addie?" I asked, confused.

"What's wrong?" Erica asked.

**--**

**Bum bum bum! Lol I'm evil and I know it :P Depending on my time (and possibly review :P just kidding) I'll either update this later tonight or tomorrow morning :)**

**Please hit that little button! It doesn't take long to tell me what you think!**


	12. Back Back Back To the Disaster

Author's Note: I said to myself when I posted the last chapter, "As soon as you get seven reviews, put up that next chapter

**Author's Note: I said to myself when I posted the last chapter, "As soon as you get seven reviews, put up that next chapter." And look! We have seven reviews already! Thank you all so much!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Ewriter: **True, true. It would be a neat idea. But I've already written _many_ chapters of this story lol and that's just not the direction I took. :) But if you ever get bored, feel free to write like a 'spin off' of this and create an Addison fic or your own :) or take the idea and create an entirely new fic if you want! If you do, make sure to send me the link though :D

**Wantu2Wantme: **It's alight, I am Evil! :P but thank you for the review!

**Wishing Only Wounds The Heart: **Duh! hits self on forehead You are completely right, sorry for screwing that up! For the purpose of this story, let's pretend someone else did it, ok? Thanks! :)

**AmIzZ EvAnGeLiNe: **The thing about my cliff hangers are I always update pretty fast :P Hope you like this chapter :)

**LegaspiWeaver: **Thank you! I like being evil! :P And don't worry to much ;)

**Bound Dragon: **Thank you! Hope this is soon enough for ya!

**Shutterloubug: **I am glad you think twins is awesome ;)

**Sur avec l'histoire !**

**--**

**Chapter Twelve: Back Back Back To the Disaster**

"Don't worry you guys; it's nothing to worry about." Addison still seemed stressed. "I just want to make sure…" and she shut the machine off and walked out of the room.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked Erica, panicked.

"Sh, babe, I'm sure it's ok." She told me, stroking my hair. She didn't sound very convincing though.

Addison came back in the room with another doctor. She turned the machine back on.

"Addie, what's going on?" I asked her again.

Completely ignoring me, she turned to the other doctor. "What do you think?" She asked the other doctor.

"I think you are definitely right. There is definitely two heart beats." The other doctor told her.

"Two heart beats?!" I screamed.

Erica grabbed my hand. "Baby, relax."

My breathing sped up a little.

"Callie, you're having twins! This is exciting!" Addison told me.

"I wasn't ready for _one_! Never mind two of them!" I panicked a little.

"Callie, sweetie, we can do this. Baby, just relax." She put her hand across my chest. "You need to slow your heart down." She soothed. She kissed my head. She was smiling. "We're having twins." She whispered to me, sounding excited.

I looked over at her and she was grinning. "But, Erica… Twins!" I was still freaking out a little.

"Callie, sweetie. It'll be fine! Twins… twins are wonderful! We can do this baby, I know we can." She smiled and all the panic just went away. _Of course I could do this! I had Erica by my side._

"Congratulations! Both of you!" Addison smiled, seeing the panic had died down. "But can I be there when you tell Sloan?"

"Do I have to tell Sloan?" I asked.

"I think you should." Erica told me.

"I think you should too," Addison agreed. "But mostly because I want to see his reaction!"

--

I agreed to Addison coming with Erica and I to tell Mark. I wasn't scared of his reaction, I was actually excited. He freaked out so much about just one baby, what is he going to think when he finds out we're having two?

We found him at the nurses' station, filling in a chart.

"Mark," I called over to him. "I have some news for you."

He didn't say anything, just stared at me, looking impatient.

"I'm having twins." I told him. "_We're_ having twins."

Addison was trying so hard not to laugh while his eyes continued to get bigger and bigger.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Is this a joke?" He looked over to Addison and then to Erica.

"No joke Sloan." Erica told him. "Congratulations, you're going to be a daddy!"

He looked at me, his eyes pleading for confirmation that this wasn't true. He didn't want to believe it. Why it was such a big deal for him, I will never know.

"Yes Mark, you're going to be the father of twins. But relax, I'm still not asking for anything." Perhaps we were a little mean. But it was so much fun to mess with Mark's head. He was so freaked out about being a dad… I will never understand him.

"You sure you don't want anything from me? Child support? Anything?" He asked sincerely.

Shocked as we all were at Marks responsiblness, we tried not to show it.

"No Mark, really. I don't need anything." I gave him a smile. "But thank you."

"Well I tried." He mumbled before walking away once again.

"That was fun." Addison said. "We should do it again sometime."

We all laughed.

--

Addison came back to our place for dinner that night. I missed talking with her, and I wanted Erica and her to become as good of friends as we were.

When work was over, Erica and I got into Erica's car and Addison into her own car. She followed behind us.

"So what do you think of Addison?" I asked Erica.

"I like her. She seems nice." She smiled at me.

"Yeah? 'Cause I'd really like it if the two of you were friends."

"Well you can't force it Callie." She laughed. "But I do like her."

I put a hand on her thigh.

"Callie," She moaned. "Now while I'm driving. I'll smash into something and we'll all die in a fiery crash."

I laughed but moved my hand.

--

"It's a beautiful house the two of you have." Addison complimented as we gave her a quick tour. "Are you going to stay here? Where are you going to put the babies?"

"This room over here," I showed her the spare bedroom. "We are going to paint it once we find out the sex of the babies."

She smiled. "So you're staying in this house then?"

I smiled and nodded. "I love it here."

Erica put her hand on my lower back. "I'm so glad you like it here. I don't know if I could sell this place. It's been in my family for ages."

"Really?" I asked her. I had never asked Erica anything about the house before.

"Really." She smiled. "It got passed down to me when my father died. My mom lived here with me until she passed away as well."

"You're parents are both dead?" I asked, insensitively, I'll admit.

She nodded.

"When?" I asked her.

"My dad died when I was 16. My mom and little sister lived here at the house when I went to school at Johns Hopkins in Maryland. When I graduated, I moved back here and my sister moved out. My mom died when I was 27."

"You have a sister?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. She's three years younger then me." Erica smiled faintly. "We haven't talked in quite a while though."

"How come?" I asked her.

"She got married and moved to Detroit. She's a stay at home mom now, I think. Last time I talked to her she was pregnant with her third baby. That was almost five years ago now though."

"How come you haven't called her or anything?" I asked.

"I don't know…" She said quietly. "She didn't want to talk to me…"

"Erica…" I knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"She was mad at me."

"For what?" I asked.

"She never did get a chance to go to university."

"Why?"

"We didn't have enough money for both of us to go. And then I got the house as well… But I don't want to talk about this." She waved it off. "Let's just enjoy our dinner."

Addison hadn't said anything throughout this entire conversation. "I'm sorry I brought it up." She said now.

"Oh Addie, don't worry about it." Erica smiled. "It was all a long time ago. It doesn't matter now."

"I think the lasagna is done." I told them when the timer beeped. Erica and I had made lasagna for supper.

**--**

**I hope you all liked it, and please review! Thanks!**

**The next chapter is a bit… a bit dark and twisty :P We're going to take a trip down memory lane ;)**


	13. And My Scars Remind Me That the Past Is

Author's Note: Ooo look

**Author's Note: Ooo look! It's chapter thirteen! Weird… :P Anyways, I wrote a super lot today :P like 2000 words in a very short period of time, but all you get for now is this :P **

**I would have updated earlier, but we lost power! Gr… anyways, you gets it now!**

**  
Thank you to the four people who reviewed:**

**LegaspiWeaver: **Sorry! You're not going to know the gender for a while! But I know what it is! Wahahaha! :P

**Shutterloubug: **I hope you like this chapter! I'm glad you're excited about the twins :D

**Ewriter: **If you ever get that typed up, make sure you send it my way! I would love to read it. :) And this fic is pretty Callie and Erica centric. Izzie and Meredith and everyone else may be _mentioned_ but they don't take centre stage. :)

**Melody Elliot: ** Ooo! I _was_ foreshadowing! (only an IB nerd would find that exciting… :P) Awe your cousin had twins? Were they both girls? Both boys? One of each? is very curious of peoples personal lives I'm very excited to be the only one taking the twins rout :) And I hope this doesn't make your heart hurt to much

**Ok, on to the dark and twisty! I'm really trying to explore Callie and Erica's backgrounds and how different they were. Tell me if I did ok. :)**

**--**

**Chapter Thirteen: And My Scars Remind Me That the Past Is Real**

"How come you never told me about your childhood before?" I asked Erica. Addison had gone and we were lying in bed. It was sort of early, since we both had to work the next day.

"I didn't want to talk about it." She told me quietly. "It's not something about me I like to share."

"But we're a couple Erica, you should tell me things like that." I nodded at my own statement.

"You've never told me about your family."

I was silent.

"Callie, tell me about your family." She took my hand in hers. "Please?"

I sighed. "Ok. But I don't want you to think of me any differently-"

"Callie, _you_ are _you_. You are not your family. I will not judge you or look at you differently when I hear about them."

"You might…" I told her.

"Callie…"

"Ok. Well I'm an only child. My parents are… well they are very traditional. They were quite disappointed that they never had a boy to carry on the family name, but they loved me. They gave me anything and everything I asked for. When I told them I wanted to be a doctor, they were so proud. That's why I became a surgeon; I always wanted to make them proud of me. I rebelled as a teen, but who doesn't? I got in some trouble… got pregnant…"

"You were pregnant?" She asked me quietly.

I nodded. "I was sixteen. I terminated it. I didn't tell _anyone._" _It was easier to say it the second time. Not _easy_ but easier._

She hugged me, resting her hand on my stomach.

"When I got married to George… They were upset. They were really upset. Not that I had married him, but because they never got to plan a wedding. Since I was really little, that was my mothers dream. To plan a huge wedding for her little girl. She'd told me this since I was probably four years old. They were even more upset when I told them I got divorced to George. They really liked him, they did, and they were so excited when they thought we were trying to give them grandchildren."

"Well now we are going to give them grandchildren." Erica said with a smile.

"Yes, but I'm doing it with a woman. I'm really not sure how they will react to that. Reputation is everything to them, and if people find out that their daughter is gay… well that might ruin their reputation. The thing my father will be most worried about is getting kicked out of the country club. Mom will be worried about losing her baking friends…" I laughed a little bit.

"Country club?" Erica asked. "That's very high end."

"Yes, mom and dad have money. I don't. I hate accepting anything from them. But if I go on a vacation or even if I'm just staying in a hotel because I can't find an apartment, they would _not_ be happy if I stayed in a cheap place. If they found out I was planning to stay somewhere cheap, they would _insist _I let them pay for it. As much as I hate doing that, I don't want to make them mad or anything. I'm very close with them. I call them at least once a week. We like to get together on holidays and birthdays if we can. Of course with my job, sometimes there isn't time to get together."

Erica nodded in understanding.

"So, I told you everything about my family. It's your turn."

"I already told you about mine." She quickly dismissed me. "Plus I'm tired."

"Erica, why don't you want to tell me about your family?"

"I did!"

"You didn't tell me much! What's wrong babe? You can tell me." I brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Callie, I don't want to talk about it!" She rolled over so that her back was to me.

"Erica," I soothed, wrapping my arms around her. "Baby, you can talk to me. I'm not going to make you talk to me, but I want you to know that you can. I'm here for you. Anything and everything you need, babe. Just ask."

I could feel her body shaking a bit and I kissed her cheek. I wiped the tear from her cheek away with my thumb.

"I didn't have a great childhood," she started out slowly, still with her back to me. "My parents fought... _all_ the time. We were a very unconventional family at that time. My mother worked, my father stayed home all day with us. I think it was just because my father was lazy. Mom didn't mind. She loved her job. She just hated having to leave us with _him_ all day."

She was quiet for a few moments. Then she turned to face me. I gave her a hug and kept my arms wrapped around her. I rubbed her back gently while I held her close. I didn't say anything, I just waited. I knew she had more to say, but I wasn't going to push her.

"My dad liked to drink. I can't remember a time where he wasn't drunk. When he… when he drank he… he got violent. He… he just couldn't really help it I guess. No, I shouldn't make excuses for him. He was a horrible man. Being the only ones home, he took it out on my sister and me. I tried to protect her… I really did… but I was just a kid. I did the best I could, but it was never good enough."

I could feel the tears falling more steadily now. Her body was shaking, but she was trying so hard not to show it. She wanted to be brave; she didn't want to cry in front of me. So I pretended I didn't notice.

"I had… I had another sister." She whispered. "She was the baby of the family. She was unexpected and unwanted by my father. She was a lot younger then me. She was only… only four years old the year I turned sixteen."

I still didn't say anything yet. It wasn't the time. I was just going to let her tell her story.

"He… I couldn't… it wasn't…" She was really crying by this point. I don't think she'd talked about this since she was a kid. I doubt anyone outside her immediate family knew the entire story.

"Erica, babe, it's ok." I tried to calm her.

"I couldn't save her." She muttered. "I couldn't."

I bit my lip, beginning to understand what happened.

"The state killed him after a short trial. He pleaded guilty and everyone testified against him." She paused. "Mom was so happy to be rid of him. Cassy and I were too. Cassy, she's my sister."

"Oh Erica…"

"I became a surgeon so I could save lives. I never forgave myself for not being able to save my little sister. She was only four years old when she died, but she was already the nicest and most generous little girl I have ever met. But I couldn't save her. If I would have been better…"

"Erica I-"

"No. Don't feel sorry for me. That's why I didn't want to tell you. It's over. It's done, it doesn't matter." She told me, quickly wiping away the tears. "I've never told anyone that before…"

"And I promise you, no one else will know unless you tell them yourself." I told her sincerely.

She gave me a faint smile. "Thank you." She whispered.

--

**Ok, that's it. Tell me what you think. Was it horrible? Too dramatic? I am horrible with making things TOO dramatic :P**

**So tell me honestly what you though :)**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I usually update! (bribery once again… I'm horrible! :P)**


	14. It’s Not the Fact of the Act it’s the Li

Author's Note: So, since it's once again raining here, I'm going to post another chapter

**Author's Note: So****, since it's once again raining here, I'm going to post another chapter. Actually, I'm not sure it's raining at the moment… but it was a few minutes ago. I might put this up and see if dad will take me driving. I **_**can**_** take my test in a few weeks… but that's not happening… I really suck…**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review :)**

**LegaspiWeaver: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :)

**greysfan16: **Thank you for reviewing :) I'm really glad you liked it and didn't think it was too dramatic :)

**ewriter: **I have about twenty-one chapters written without skipping much time. But I think I might skip some time after that… I can't decide for sure what I want to do yet :)

And I'm really glad you liked it :)

**Countrybutterfly: **Awe thank you! I'm so glad you like it! I'm glad I could make your day too :)

**Melody Elliot: **Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it. And awe about your cousins twins :D Lol, no, you shouldn't know what an IB nerd is, although they keep telling us the programme is well known… sigh anyways, the IB programme (or the International Baccalaureate programme) is an advanced programme offered at select schools across the world. We call it the I'm Better programme :P It's supposed to be a big deal, and really well known, but no one ever knows what it is when I mention it. :P

**hollyfan4eva: **Thank you! I'm really glad you like it and didn't think it was too dramatic.

**Greenneutron: **I'm really glad you like it even though they are reproducing :P :) I love Addison, so I really wanted her back, lol. But thank you, I'm really glad you like it :)

**Here we go again! :P**

**--**

**Chapter Fourteen: It's Not the Fact of the Act it's the Lie in Your Eyes**

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock ringing. I groaned and hit the snooze button. Rolling over, I realized the bed beside me was empty.

"Erica?" I called out to the emptiness. I was greeted by the silence. I got out of bed and went downstairs to the main floor. "Erica?" I called again. Nothing.

Finally I noticed the note on the kitchen table. It read:

_My love,_

_Sorry I left so suddenly this morning. I just needed some time. Hope you'll forgive me and I'll see you later today at work. There are some blueberry muffins in the freezer if you'd like one for breakfast. _

_-Erica_

I was confused. _She needed time? Time for what? Was she freaking out about us?_ It seemed a bit late for that, after all we'd been through already. _Maybe it was about what we talked about last night. Maybe bringing up all those horrible memories wasn't such a good idea…_

I felt guilty and worried about Erica. But there was nothing I could do but wait until I got a chance to talk to her.

So I went back upstairs and showered and got dressed. I heated up a blueberry muffin in the microwave and headed off to work, muffin and coffee in hand.

I got to work early, but that wasn't unusual for me. I'm typically there early.

I went searching for Erica, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Mark!" I yelled, seeing him down the hall.

He looked at me. He looked like he was unsure of whether he should just run or not. "If you have more news, I don't think I want to hear it."

I laughed. "I just wanted to ask you if you've seen Erica."

"I haven't. And have you told anyone else about… you know… you…"

"You mean that I'm pregnant?"

"Sh!" He shouted. "Not here!"

"Why not? Why don't you want people to know?"

"I don't want anyone to know they are mine."

"Why?!"

"Because. Because I don't. Ok? Can't you at least do _that_ for me?"

"I guess…"

"Who already knows?"

"Well, Erica, obviously. Addison and Christina also know. I think that's it."

"Please don't tell anyone else." He was basically begging.

"Ok, ok I won't."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to find Erica…" I told him, walking away.

"Christina!" I yelled, seeing her about to scrub in.

"What? I have to be in there-"

"Have you seen Erica?" I interrupted her.

"Dr. Hahn? No I haven't."

"Do you know where she would be?"

"No, and I have to get in there…"

I left her to her surgery and continued on my search. Why does it always seem like I can't find Erica?

I saw Miranda filling in a form at the nurses' station and ran over there. "Miranda!" She looked up from her paper. "Have you seen Erica?"

"Hahn? No I haven't. But I think she called in and said she was going to be late…"

"She left _early_ this morning!"

"Well she didn't come here."

I carried on with my hunt for Erica.

"Dr. Shepard! Have you seen Dr. Hahn today?"

Dr. Shepard was speed walking down the hallway, some kind of scan results in hand. He turned and looked over at me. "Sorry Dr. Torres, I haven't seen her."

I had almost given up when I saw her coming around the corner.

"Erica!" I yelled, smiling at her.

She stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"Where have you been?" I asked her. "I was looking everywhere for you!"

"I had a meeting to go to." She told me. "It's no big deal." She smiled and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Torres! We need you in trauma four! Now!" I heard Miranda yell.

I pulled away from Erica, pouting a little. She smiled, gave me another quick kiss and I went back to work.

--

"So what do we have?" I asked Lexie Grey, who was interning for me at the moment.

"It's just my ankle doctor. I think I sprained it." The patient, a teenaged boy, answered.

"Did you get x-rays done?" I asked Lexie.

"Not yet Dr. Torres." Lexie told me.

"Well get them done now and page me when they're done."

"Yes Dr. Torres."

"Interns…" I muttered leaving the room. "Can't do anything unless they are told…"

"HELP!" Someone yelled. "Please! Help me!"

I rushed down the hall towards the screaming.

"Please! Help me!"

I ran to the front desk and standing in the front entryway was a young woman. She looked to be in her young twenties. She had blood-soaked, brown, shoulder-length hair. Her clothes were covered in blood and she was _carrying_ her right arm in her left hand. Screaming and crying, the woman collapsed.

I rushed towards her and so did two or three nurses.

"We need a wheelchair and a room for her STAT!" I yelled a nurse. "She has lost a lot of blood and she is still losing it!" I checked her vitals, she wasn't breathing.

--

Hours later, I went back to check on the young lady who came in with her arm unattached.

"You're awake." I smiled as I walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"My arm," She mumbled. "What happened to my arm?"

"Don't worry, we have some great surgeons working on it and they are going to sew it back on right away."

"Will I be able to use it again?" She asked me.

"That is the main goal." I told her.

"I didn't mean to do it! I slipped!"

"You did this to yourself?"

She nodded.

"What were you doing?"

"My husband… he left. A week ago. I needed the tree in the front trimmed so it wouldn't rub on the top of the car." She moaned. "I slipped… fell off the ladder…"

"And cut off your arm?"

She nodded and moaned again.

"We'll do everything we can, I promise." I told her sincerely.

"What about my baby?" She asked.

"What baby?"

She patted her stomach.

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded. "4weeks. That's why my husband left. He didn't want children…"

"I'm going to get our OB/GYN specialist down here to check you out, ok? I'll be right back." I left to go find Addison.

--

"You're baby's heart is still beating." Addison told the lady with a smile. "A little slow, but we'll get it back up to speed."

"Oh thank you so much doctor." She smiled as well. "I should never have lied to my husband…"

"You lied to him?" I asked. "I don't remember you telling me that part."

She nodded. "It was stupid… before… before we were married I told him I couldn't have children. He didn't want children… So I figured if I just stayed on the pill we'd be fine… but I got pregnant. And then he left me." She started to cry. "Remember, nothing good comes out of lying. Stay honest in your relationship from the start."

"I will." I told her.

"Are you married?" She asked me.

I shook my head.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"A girlfriend actually."

She just nodded, her expression not changing. "Don't ever lie to her."

--

"Erica! Wait up!" I saw she was leaving the hospital.

"Hey babe." She kissed me. "I haven't seen you much today."

"I've been busy." I told her. "I had this patient who fell off a ladder and cut of her arm with a chain saw…"

"Ouch!"

"Yeah. She was trying to trim her tree. Her husband had left her when he found out she was pregnant because she had told him she couldn't have kids. Man, you should _never_ lie to someone you love."

She was silent for a moment. "My meeting this morning wasn't really a meeting."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well we should always be honest with one another right?"

I nodded. "Always babe."

"Well my _meeting_ was with Dr. Rialek… My therapist."

"You have a therapist?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"I didn't want you to think I was crazy or something."

"Erica, I wouldn't think that. And with what you told me last night… I'd honestly be surprised if you _weren't _seeing one."

She laughed a little and I did too. I took her hand and we walked towards the parking lot together.

**--**

**Please, please review! They make my day! **


	15. You Didn’t Give Me One Last Chance

Author's Note: Woo

**Author's Note: Woo! Another chapter! Lol, no one is as excited as I am :P **

**So if anyone is wondering, I wrote 21 chapters without skipping much time. A week here and there maybe. Chapter 22 skips about a month. (someone was asking about this, I'm not being THAT random :P) And I have written chapter 23 as well. There is MUCH more to come yet :)**

**Thank you, so much, to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :)**

**Ewriter****: **I'm really glad you liked it :) Here is more! Yay! :P

**LegaspiWeaver: **This was pretty good for asap, no? I hope you like this one too :)

**Greenneutron: **I'm glad you liked it :) Thank you!

**Wishing Only Wounds The Heart****: **Well you are right of course, Erica was seeing Dr. Wyatt, my assumption (which could VERY possibly be wrong) was that she would probably be seeing someone outside of the hospital if my background story was true. Because she would have been seeing someone for a long time, longer then she's been at Seattle Grace. Also, if I were here anyways, I would DEFINITELY want to keep that separate from work, I wouldn't want anyone to know. I think when she saw Dr. Wyatt, _could_ be explained with she was all confused by her feelings for Callie and needed to talk to someone. Just a suggestion. :)

**Melody Elliot****: **I think that for some people, therapy can really help. :) I did think for a while that being a therapist or psychiatrist might be an ok job… I don't know. Lol! I don't like Mark much… can ya tell? :P

**Amy McNathan****: **I'm really glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing :) I love Addie too!

**Hmm… I'm running out of good things to say here…  
**

**--**

**Chapter Fifteen: You Didn't Give Me One Last Chance**

"_Hey Callie, I called the place you were staying at last, but that nice girl told me you weren't living there anymore! How come you didn't tell me you moved? Anyways, she gave me this number and told me to give you a call here, so I am. I just wanted to let you know that you're father and I are going to be in town next weekend. Your father has his holidays and he wanted to come see you. So call me back when you get the chance. We'd like to get a hotel near where you are staying now, but we don't even know where that is! So please call us back soon!" Beep_

I played the message about six times before the shock wore off. My parents. My parents _here._

I hadn't told them about Erica. I hadn't told them I was pregnant. I hadn't told them I was _living_ with my _girlfriend_! After their reaction when I told them I was divorced… well we just pretended everything was happy happy, cheerful cheerful. We didn't talk about George. We didn't talk about boyfriends. They pretended I didn't tell them and I was perfectly happy with that. We pretended everything was fine between us.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Crap!" I yelled out loud. Erica had a late surgery, so I was making supper. I jumped from my seat on the couch and ran to the kitchen. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that my biscuits weren't ruined. Dinner this evening consisted of hamburger soup and freshly made biscuits.

I turned off the oven and set the biscuits back in it to keep them warm. The hamburger soup was staying warm in the crock-pot. That was one thing about cooking dinner for a surgeon; you never knew when they were going to be home. So you had to prepare to keep dinner warm until they did get home. Erica still wasn't home, so I sat back down on the couch and listened to the message one more time.

"_Hey Callie, I called the place you were staying at last, but that nice girl told me you weren't living there anymore! How come you didn't tell me you moved? Anyways, she gave me this number and told me to give you a call here, so I am. I just wanted to let you know that you're father and I-"_

I heard the front door open and quickly deleted the message.

"Hey babe, I'm home." Erica greeted me with a smile.

Standing up, I walked towards her and placed my hands on her hips. "I missed you," I told her, leaning in and kissing her.

"Mmm, what is that wonderful smell?" She asked, walking towards the kitchen after we broke the kiss.

"I made you dinner." I told her like an excited five-year-old.

"Oh baby, you didn't have to do that." She grinned and planted a kiss on my lips.

"I wanted to." I told her, taking the biscuits out of the oven. I put them on a plate and took two bowls out of the cupboard. I scooped the warm soup into the bowls and set them on the table along with the biscuits, two small plates, the butter, two knives and two spoons.

"Callie! This is delicious!" Erica told me after taking a bite of the soup.

I smiled. "Thank you. My nanny taught me to make it when I was six."

"You're nanny?"

"I already told you my family had money. My parents loved me, but they didn't have time for me." I told her honestly. "I loved my nanny though; I wonder what ever happened to her? She was a sweet Mexican lady who _loved_ to cook. She thought every little girl should be taught to cook." I laughed a little. "My mom did _not_ approve."

Erica laughed too. "Why didn't your mother approve?"

"She thought that the Nanny should be cooking, not her little girl." I smiled. "But I loved it. She taught me everything that woman. She taught me how to read, how to write, how to sew, how to knit… she even taught me some Spanish in my spare time."

"Didn't you go to school?"

"Well yes, but she taught me all of this before I was even in school. I thought she was the smartest lady on the planet."

"You're parents didn't teach you that stuff?"

"They weren't around very often."

She nodded and continued eating her soup.

"Speaking of my parents…" I took a deep breath.

Erica cocked her head to the side as if to say '_continue'_

"They are going to be in town next week."

"Oh that's wonderful! I can't wait to meet them."

"They don't know about you. They don't know about _us._ They don't know I'm living with you. They don't know about the twins…" I was rambling and I knew it.

"I thought you said you were close with them?" She asked.

"I _am_. I just didn't want to tell them any of that stuff over the phone."

"Well then now is the perfect opportunity." Erica still seemed excited.

"It's not something I want to just _spring_ on them!" _Why didn't she understand_?

"You have to tell them _sometime_. Why don't you have them stay here? They can stay in the guest bedroom! I could probably get _most _of the week off, and I'm sure you could too…"

"Erica!" I interrupted. "I can't just invite my parents to stay with me at my _girlfriends_ house! That's too weird! I'd have to explain _everything _first! And then they will probably hate me-"

"You don't know that. They might just completely accept it!"

"You haven't met them."

"Only because you won't let me!"

"You don't have parents! You don't know what it's like to have to tell them you're gay!" I shouted, immediately regretting what I said.

Her face dropped and she got up from the table.

"Erica, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

She didn't listen. She walked straight out the front door.

"Erica!" I called after her. "I'm really sorry!"

She didn't even look back.

--

**Again, PLEASE review! You'll be my best friend if you do! And come on, doesn't that little **_**purple (:P) **_**button look lonely? **


	16. Do You Feel Better Now? As She Falls to

Author's Note: Wow

**Author's Note: Wow. I haven't updated this SIX days! I am so sorry, I **_**completely**_** forgot! Lol! I'm sure you will all forgive me smiles brightly…. At least…. I thought you would pouts . **

**Anyways, I know everyone HATES excuses, but mine are really good! :P**

**Saturday, I was stuck selling jujubes outside of the liquor board store. We're raising money to go to France next spring. (it's a class thing, not just my family :P) We made a really good profit though, 20/h for about 4 hours. Not bad if I do say so myself…**

**Well my BIGGEST excuse is this: Friday night, I started reading Twilight. Horrible mistake. NOT because it was bad, but because I wasn't able to put it down!! I read through it in RECORD time! (well probably not, but it was only a couple of days) and then started the next one. The second one took me a little longer because the werewolves bored me a little bit… but the end was AWESOME. So I made mommy take me to buy the third one and I finished it last night around one am. I cannot wait until Saturday when the new one comes out! Amazing books… I wasn't going to get into them, because I was convinced they were just teenaged drama books. But my best friend told me I should read them, so I bought them online at chapters.ca around April and finally got around to reading them. So worth it. Don't even go get them at your library, I'm telling you, go buy them! They are that good. They are NOT a teenaged drama. (a little maybe.. the whole love story, but nothing bad. Not like those crappy tv shows (ie One Tree Hill) that are just… UGH)**

**So again, sorry for taking so long. But along with not updating, I haven't been writing either. So I only have 24 chapters written… I need to get some more written before I go on an updating craze!**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers:**

**LegaspiWeaver****: **So glad you loved it :) Thank you for the review :)

**Futuresurgeon****: **Thank you so much :D I'm really glad you like it

**Ewriter****: **How could I possibly keep them fighting? :P

**Melody Elliot****: **I'm really glad you thought it was realistic. I was really hoping it would sound that way. :) I was a bit worried that it was just too… low of a blow… that it was a bit stupid. But _I_ can see it slipping out accidentally. And she felt SO bad… Anyways, thank you :)

**hollyfan4eva****: **I think that Erica is way to big of a person, way to nice, way to forgiving… to Callie anyways… ;)

**AmIzZ EvAnGeLiNe****: **Glad you loved it :) And I think sometimes we need harsh…

**Amy McNathan****: **Sorry! This probably isn't soon… anyways, thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as well :)

**Ranaye****: **Lol! Don't worry about it ;) Glad you like the fic. And So sorry about the website no long being ahead. I will try and get that updated soon, and further, but people didn't seem very interested… so I kind of gave up on my bribing :P Plus its hard to put all the b /b tags and I / i tags in which I have to do before I can post it ;)

**Courtney Dax****: **Lol oh I know, I know. I am HORRIBLE for rushing things. And if it DOESN'T fit in one chapter, I often just lengthen the chapter :P I hope you don't mind TOO much, because knowing me, I DOUBT that will change :P

**Madison: **Thank you! And I will :)

**Continuing…**

**--**

**Chapter Sixteen: Do You Feel Better Now? As She Falls to the Ground**

I laid there awake, staring into the darkness. I couldn't sleep in Erica's bed without Erica. I tossed and turned. I felt cold and lonely and _horrible_ for what I had said. _How could I hurt her like then when she was just trying to help?_

I must have cried half the night. "Stupid hormones…" I mumbled to myself as I climbed out of bed a six the next morning. I got dressed and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I looked _horrible_. My eyes were puffy and red from crying and lack of sleep. My face was a bit red from crying. My makeup had run down my face, since I hadn't bothered to take it off the night before. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair and washed my face. I didn't even bother reapplying my makeup. It wasn't worth it.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room to grab my purse and jacket.

I jumped when I saw Erica, still fast asleep on the couch. I smiled a little and bent down to give her a kiss. "I'm sorry babe." I whispered.

"I know." She whispered back. "I'm sorry I pushed you. You're right though, I don't know what it's like. I don't know what you're feeling. I don't understand how freaked out you are. I was just excited about having the chance to meet your parents. I didn't think about how _you_ were feeling. I'm sorry."

"I don't like fighting." I told her quietly.

"Me neither."

I sat down beside her on the couch and she put her arm around my waist. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." I smiled and leaned my head on her shoulder. She kissed the top of my head and leaned to the side so I could kiss her lips. Her other hand made its way to my waist and she held me close. I placed my hands on her face and held her against me as we shared a slow, passionate kiss.

We broke for oxygen and she whispered, "We have to go."

I groaned. "No."

"Babe, I don't want to go either, but we have to."

"I know, I know." I sighed and got up. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

She shook her head. "I'll probably be working late again, so I'll meet you there later, ok?"

I kissed her again before heading out the door.

--

I met up with Erica later that day in the cafeteria.

"I'm going to call my parents back." I told her as soon as I saw her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell them?" She asked me.

I nodded. "I'm going to tell them to get a hotel near your house, like they want. I'm going to take them out to dinner the first night they are in town and tell them everything."

She was silent for a moment. "Can I come?"

"What?"

"I want to be there for you." She told me. "Plus, we could tell them together." She smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

I smiled back. "You sure? It could get ugly…." I warned.

"I'm sure, babe."

--

That night after I was done work, I sat in the living room, phone in hand. Erica was still at the hospital. I knew I had to call them. I took a deep breath and dialled the phone.

"Hello," My mother answered.

"Hey mom."

"Callie! We were wondering if you were ever going to call us back!" She sounded so cheerful.

"Sorry," I told her. "I got caught up at work."

"Oh don't apologizes, sweetie. I know how busy you get."

I gave her our address and told her a couple of hotels that were close by. She told me she was going to look into them and that she and dad were going to by flying in Friday night.

"I want to take you out for supper Friday night then, ok?" I asked her. "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"Oh that sounds wonderful! Is it a _boyfriend_?" She almost teased. It was a good sign though; she hadn't mentioned boyfriends since me and George.

"No mom, it's not a boyfriend."

She laughed. "Well I can't wait to see you."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you either. But I should get going."

"Ok, I love you darling."

"Love you too mom."

_Ok, that wasn't so bad. _I breathed. _She's excited. Too excited… Oh I really don't want to disappoint her…_

--

The days _flew_ by and before I knew it, it was Friday. I woke up and had the worst morning sickness I had had since I had gotten pregnant. I was throwing up for over an hour before it finally stopped. I was late for work, and I felt nauseous all day. I guess I had been pretty lucky so far with the morning sickness. I got it mostly early in the morning, and was gone to go by the time I had to go to work. But today was horrible.

It was a slow day at the hospital. I spent most of the day going over charts and doing some research. I could have really used a good case to keep my mind off of everything, but nothing came.

Four o'clock rolled around and I headed home to get changed and make myself presentable. I still felt nauseous, but I wasn't sure if it was from the pregnancy or from the nervousness.

"Babe," Erica wrapped her arms around me from behind. "Relax. I'm here for you. It'll be fine." She smiled and gave me a kiss.

"I didn't know you were home already."

"I got off early. There was nothing big happening; Yang could take care of it." She told me, waving it off.

"You left Christina in charge?" I asked, shocked.

She shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"But it _is_ a big deal! You wouldn't even teach her before, and now you're letting her do a surgery on her own!"

"She's good at what she does." She told me simply. "She's just always seeking my _approval_ and I hate to give that to her, but you needed me. And that was more important that making Yang's life miserable."

I smiled a little.

She kissed the top of my head.

"I don't want to go." I whispered to her.

"I know, babe." She gave me another kiss. "I'll be there for you, always. It'll be fine."

I took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm ready."

We planned to meet my parents at a little restaurant at six. We were there by five thirty. I was panicking of course, but Erica kept trying to keep my calm.

We sat in the car for a few minutes before I worked up the courage to go inside.

We walked into the restaurant and were seated at a table for four.

"What if they don't come?" I asked Erica, still panicking and not thinking rationally.

"Why wouldn't they come?"

"Because they know I have something awful to tell them… I don't know!"

"Babe, relax." She took my hand under the table. She squeezed it lightly. "I'm here for you, just remember that."

I smiled a little bit and relax an even tinier bit. It was strange, the entire day seemed to fly by, yet that twenty some minutes we sat in the restaurant waiting for them seemed to take _hours_.

Finally, my parents walked in.

"Callie!" Mom greeted me, coming over and giving me a hug.

"Hello Calliope," My dad smiled. "Who's your friend?"

They took off their jackets and sat down at the table.

"Mom, dad, this is Erica."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." My mom said with a smile.

"You as well." Erica told them, smiling.

"Mom, dad… I have something kind of important to tell you. And I really hope you're not mad… I hope you don't hate me…"

"Calliope, you're mother and I would never hate you. Please, tell us what's on your mind." My father told me gently.

"Well… Erica, she's not just my friend. Erica… Erica's my girlfriend."

**--**

**Again, sorry it took so long! Hope you understand. :) And I don't know when I will be updating again because my bestest friend, who has lived in BC for the last three years, is coming down to visit! She's only in the city for a couple nights, and she has a LOT of family and a TON of friends to visit, but she's staying at my house the first night she is here! YAY! So Friday and Saturday I'm busy and then Sunday we are going to the fair! Lol so I MIGHT be able to updated Monday… hm…**

**Please please review! **


	17. And My Parents Will Never Consent to Thi

Author's Note: So, I know I said I would try and update Monday, and here it is, Wednesday and I'm JUST updating now… unfortun

**Author's Note: So, I know I said I would try and update Monday, and here it is, Wednesday and I'm JUST updating now… unfortunately, even in summer, life gets hectic. I'm sure you all will understand. **

**I had a ton of fun with my friend on Saturday, but we only slept for maybe two hours… so I was exhausted on Saturday. Sunday we went to the fair, I was finally brave enough to go on the Mega Drop! (140 feet… straight DROP) I screamed SO loud… I thought I was going to die… Then there was the new Breaking Dawn book… which I'm still not quite finished (been to busy!) but I'm working on it. (maybe 200 pages left?) Monday I spent the day with my other friend and Tuesday I was reading again. Today there was a book sale at our library, SUPER cheap, so I had to go… anyways, I'm FINALLY back with another update :D**

**So I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with me and is still finding the time to review in THEIR hectic summer lives :)**

**LegaspiWeaver****: **Glad you loved it :) Thanks!

**Wantu2Wantme****: **Lol! I know, and I'm sorry :P

**Ewriter****: **Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out!

**Amneris****: **I know, but it's the ONLY thing I'm good at, so you'll have to just bear with me :P

**Melody Elliot: **I suck at the whole band-aide thing! But I'm working on it, cuz it IS easier :)

**Madison: **Wouldn't we all… sigh just kidding. Now you get to know! :P

**Without further delay…**

**--**

**Chapter Seventeen: And My Parents Will Never Consent to This Love but I Hold Your Hand**

My mother didn't say anything. Her eyes just got bigger, her face paler.

"Calliope, you're not being serious, are you?" My father asked in shock.

I nodded. "Yes dad." I told him quietly. I could _see_ the disappointment covering his face.

"You have a reputation to uphold! My daughter is not _gay._" He spit out that last word like it was something indescribably revolting. "My daughter _is not gay!"_ He said again, emphasizing his point.

"Callie, sweetheart, you wouldn't lie to your parents. You wouldn't! Would you?" My mother asked, still hoping it wasn't true. Her eyes were begging for me to tell her I was kidding, that I was lying to them… anything but the truth.

I shook my head. Erica squeezed my hand under the table.

"I _really _love your daughter-" She tried to help.

"You just shut up! This doesn't concern you!" My father shouted, dismissing her.

"Actually dad, it does. This has _everything_ to do with Erica." I was still trying to stay calm, when really I just wanted to cry.

"No. No! I won't believe this! No daughter of _mine_ is gay." My father said firmly. He was in complete denial, that much was obvious.

"Dad, I _love _her! I really can't help it, I just do. Erica… Erica is amazing. Erica has always been here for me, through everything! Erica… Erica loves me, daddy, and I love her. Can't you see? She makes me happy!"

"This is not love." My father said hotly. "Love is something that happens between a man and a woman. You are a woman Calliope! You cannot love another woman. It is unnatural. It is not how God made you."

"Daddy, what does it matter her sex if I love her? What does it matter if she's a man or a woman if she makes me happy?"

"Calliope, you are our daughter. We did not raise you this way!" My mother told me. "You will find a man, don't be so desperate!"

"I am not _desperate!_" I told her.

"You married George." She said simply. "And then divorced him only a few months later. You are desperate for love. It apparently doesn't matter who gives it to you."

"Your mother is right Calliope." My father agreed. "Just wait, you will find someone. You are still young! You will find a man who you can start a family with. Just give it time."

"I don't want to give it time!" I yelled at them. People were starting to stare, but I couldn't care less. "I love Erica! I love her! Why can't you see that!?" I moved her hand that was holding mine out from underneath the table. It no longer mattered to me who knew we were together. We _should_ be able to show our love. We shouldn't have to hide it from anyone. "I can't help who I'm attracted to. But I do know that I love Erica. She makes me happier then anyone has ever made me before. She has stuck by me, no matter what has happened. When she walks in a room, my heart _still_ flutters. I _love _her."

My mother was silently staring at me. Trying to see what I was truly thinking.

My father didn't want to have anything to do with this. "No. No Calliope I will not accept this! This isn't normal, this isn't natural… You are _not _the daughter I wanted." He started to get up from the table.

"Wait! Before… before you leave," I started. "There's…. There's more."

"I don't know if your mother and I can handle any more of your news Calliope." My father said seriously.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted. I knew if I waited much longer they would either leave or I'd start to cry, and I needed to tell them. "Twins." I added.

My mother looked like she was going to faint.

"Whose are they?" My father asked seriously, not looking at me. "Because last time I checked, you need a woman _and_ a man to make a baby."

"Mark Sloan."

"The plastics man? The man-whore one?" My mother asked me. I really should stop telling them _everything_…

I nodded.

"Callie… how could you do this?" She asked me quietly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "It was a mistake. A horrible, horrible mistake. But he is not going to have anything to do with these babies. Erica and I are going to raise them."

"You _love_ this _woman_?" My mother asked me seriously.

"Mom, why does it matter _who_ I love? I _love_ Erica, and she loves me." I emphasized the word love. "Why does it matter that she's a woman?"

"Callie…"

"No, mom. Listen to me. I _really_ love her! We're living together now, and we're going to have these babies and we're going to give them a family!"

"I can't do this." My father said, pushing away from the table.

"Dad, please!" I begged. "Please understand!"

"No. No daughter of mine is going to be _gay._" He got up and walked away.

My mother looked slightly sympathetic as she got up to follow. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "Congratulations." She gave me a small smile before following my father to the car.

Not even twenty minutes into the dinner and both of my parents were gone.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Let's get out of here." Erica whispered to me.

The entire restaurant was staring at us as we walked hand in hand to the door.

We got into the car and closed the doors.

"Babe, they'll come around." She tried to comfort.

I shook my head.

"Baby, look at me." She took my head in both of her hands and held it so that I was staring at her. "It will take them some time to adjust. Just relax." She smiled. "And I'm _always_ here for you. I promise you that." She gave me a quick kiss. "Your mother… she…"

"She seemed way more accepting the dad."

Erica nodded. "She'll convince him that it's ok. She'll talk to him. Everything will be fine."

"She does whatever he tells her to."

"She's never convinced him of anything before?"

"Well… Yes. She convinced him to like George."

"See?" She smiled. "It'll be ok." She took my hand and started the car. "Let's go home."

--

I woke up the next morning to the doorbell ringing. I ran to see who it was.

I opened the door. "Mom?"

--

**Author's Note: I'm REALLY going to try harder to update more often, I swear! So bear with me, I'll try to have another update in a couple of days. :D**

**Please, please review!**


	18. When You Collide

Author's Note: Alright, another chapter

**Author's Note: Alright, another chapter! Still not finished my book… I'm kind of putting it off… I don't want it to be done! Lol anyways, a new chapter!**

**Thanks to:**

**Ewriter****: **You'll find out this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Melody Elliot****: **I'm really glad you liked it :)

**LegaspiWeaver: **Glad you liked it!

**Here we go again!**

--

**Chapter Eighteen: When You Collide**

"Callie." She smiled. "I'm sorry about last night. You know how your father can be. I'll talk to him, I promise."

I smiled back and gave her a hug. "How did you get here?"

"I took a cab. But that's not what is important."

"Why did you come?"

"Because you needed to know that I still love you. I'll still love you no matter what you do or who you do it with. You're still my daughter and I will still love you. It did come to as a shock to your father and me, but we'll get over it. We'll come around." She gave me another hug.

"Do you want some coffee or something?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "So, you're pregnant."

I nodded.

"When are you due?" She asked me, seeming genuinely happy about receiving grandchildren.

"February 7th." I told her with a grin. "But since it's twins, it will probably be earlier." I rested my right hand on my stomach.

"I'd love to be in town when they are born." She told me softly. "My first grandchildren…" She truly seemed happy.

"We have a spare bedroom on the main floor here. The one upstairs is going to be turned into the nursery, but the one on the main floor is going to stay a spare bedroom. You and daddy could come down for Christmas… If he's forgiven me by then… and you could stay here until they are born."

"A whole month?" She asked.

"Like I said, because it's twins, they will probably be born early." I told her with a smile. "And I'm sure Erica won't mind."

"She seems like a very nice girl." Mom seemed a teensy bit awkward, but could you blame her? At least she was trying.

"She's amazing." I told mom honestly.

"I would really like to get to know her better. Could we try dinner again? I'm going to talk to your father… hopefully I can make him understand. I know it will take some getting used to though… for both of us really. But Callie, we still love you." She smiled. "And if he doesn't want to do dinner, maybe just the three of us girls could."

"I would really like that mom." I told her honestly.

"Good, good. I'll call you tonight after you are done work." She told me. "Let you know where I have got with your father. We can make plans then, ok?"

I nodded. "I _should_ be home by eight. But you know what it's like being a surgeon…"

She laughed. "Ok, I'll call you around then. If you're not home, I'll leave you a message and a number where you can reach me."

"If I don't get back home before eleven, I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

She nodded. "Sounds good. But I should get back now." She gave me another hug. "I love you."

"And I love you, mom."

She smiled. "Bye bye, Callie."

"Bye mom."

--

"Callie, we need you STAT!" Miranda called over to me. I had just gotten there and hadn't even had the chance to change into my scrubs yet.

"What's the problem?"

"Really big trauma." Was all she said before rushing in the opposite direction.

I hurriedly dressed into my scrubs and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I went off to find Miranda, or someone else to tell me what was going on.

"Grey!" I called over to Meredith Grey. "What happened?"

"A plane crashed." She told me, still running off to meet the ambulances. "Into Mercy West."

"Oh my God…"

"Three already dead on the scene. They are trying to get everyone over here as fast as possible. We're really running out of beds already though… Everyone has to be evacuated from Mercy West, whether they are hurt or not. They are moving any undamaged beds over here. We're doubling up rooms like crazy. I think we've even starting putting people in the clinic… It's bad."

"Oh my God…" I ran after her and towards the ambulance. "Miranda!" I yelled, seeing her near an ambulance. "Do you have a team out there? Because I bet we could help a lot of them right on the scene…"

"We can't. It's a hospital. Our biggest concern is all the people who were already sick or dying or in the middle of surgery! The people that crashed are all dead."

"All of them?"

She nodded.

"Oh wow…"

"Torres? Are you ok to be working this today?"

"Yes, or course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Pregnancy messes with your hormones. I just need to make sure you're at your best."

"I can do this Miranda."

"Ok," She didn't argue with me. "I'm going to need you to look after a lot of these interns we have running around. We need _everyone _on board. I just need you to watch over them, make sure they don't kill anyone. I know you're specialty is Ortho, but I'm going to need you on a lot of other things today."

I nodded in agreement.

"34 year old female, in labour." The ambulance man helped lift a screaming woman off of the ambulance. "Minor injuries, just needs a delivery room. No complications thus far."

"Grey!" I called to Lexie Grey. "Take this woman up to Dr. Montgomery."

She nodded and wheeled her into the hospital.

"14 year-old male, in for a bone marrow transplant." Another ambulance man read off a chart.

"I'm fine! Really! Go help all the other people." He protested. "I feel fine. Don't worry about me."

"We're going to wheel you into the clinic for now if you aren't emergent." I gave him a smile. "We're very low on space at the moment."

"That's fine. Really, take my bed. I can just go sit somewhere. I don't mind."

I shook my head. "No, no that's not necessary." I told him.

I called to another intern to wheel him into the clinic and give him a thorough, but quick, examination.

"68 year-old male," Called another ambulance man, "Burnt in the flames. Was in for a Heart Valve Surgery. Needs a surgery and fast. About 20 of his body was burned in the fire."

"He needs an OR STAT!" I yelled at a different intern. "And get a consult from Dr. Sloan for his burns."

"6 year-old female," Another man called out. "Broken leg from the crash. Something or other fell on it." He seemed very distracted.

"It hurts!" She cried out. "Where's my mommy?!"

"Sh, sweetie, it's ok." I tried to sooth her. "Was she there before?" I asked the man.

He shook his head. "She was waiting in the waiting room."

"My mommy's having a baby! Is she ok?" The little girl was terrified.

"We're going to find your mommy. But for now we have to take care of you, ok? I want x-rays, now!" Another intern wheeled her into the hospital.

"It's going to be a long day…" I muttered to myself.

--

**So that's all for now, but I'll try and get another update soon :)**


	19. Can You Still Feel The Butterflies?

Author's Note: So apparently we're going to the cabin for the rest of the weekend, so I thought I'd get you another update be

**Author's Note: So apparently we're going to the cabin for the rest of the weekend, so I thought I'd get you another update before we left.**

**Unfortunately, actually I have TWO unfortunatelys, the first one is this chapter sucks. I know it sucks, I promise you, I haven't written a chapter yet that sucks as much as this one (and I've finished 27 chapters).**

**The second unfortunately is I have started writing original fiction again. Oh uh is right. First of all, I suck! But secondly, and more importantly, it'll mean I don't write this fic as much. I will keep updating, since I have another 8 chapters or so not up yet. And I'm going to TRY and finish it, but I'm not making any promises.**

**Ok, I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed, cuz you guys make my day! :)**

**LegaspiWeaver****: **Soon it is! Glad you like it :)

**CloisDestiny****: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it :)

**Melody Elliot****: **Ooo that would have made for an interesting storyline… but no. that wasn't in my plans. :) hope you like this chapter :)

**Wantu2Wantme****: **Glad you like it! :) I still haven't finished it! Lol! I probably will while I'm at the cabin though….

**Hmm I don't know what to say this time…. Just read…. Lol**

**--**

**Chapter Nineteen: Can You Still Feel The Butterflies?**

It was well after midnight that night when we finally had most everyone settled. Mercy West was inspected and only about half of it was completely destroyed. The other half was said to be safe and we were going to transfer everyone we could back to Mercy West tomorrow.

I was heading home about two thirty that morning when I heard a small cry.

"Did you find my mommy?" A little girl asked. She was lying in bed, a cast on her leg.

"You should be sleeping sweetheart." I told her, walking into her room.

"Where's my mommy?"

"I don't know sweetie, but I can try and find her if you want."

She nodded.

"What does she look like?"

"She has hair like mine and she is tall and…"

"What was she in the hospital for?"

"She was having a baby!" She told me.

"Ok, I'm going to go check with a friend of mine, who is also a doctor. I'll see if I can find her." I smiled at the little girl and went upstairs to find Addison.

She was on her way out, but I caught her in time.

"Addie!" I yelled towards her.

"Callie, why haven't you gone home yet?"

"There is a little girl who broke her leg downstairs. She said her mom was having a baby. Has anyone come in in labour?"

She thought for a moment and then led me to a room. "Is this her?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know. Is she the only one that came in today in labour?"

Addison nodded. "I think so. But… there was a couple of pregnant ladies that didn't survive…"

"I hope this is her then."

"Are you talking about me?" The woman asked us.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

She shook her head. "My husband and daughter… they were in the waiting room. Do you know where they are?"

"We haven't found your husband I don't think. But I might know where your daughter is." I told her.

"Is she ok?" She asked me terrified.

"She broke her leg, but besides that, she seems to be fine."

"Can I see her?" She asked me.

I looked over at Addison and she just shrugged.

"Ok, we'll put you in a wheel chair and wheel you down there." I gave her a smile.

"Thank you so much, doctor."

I wheeled the woman down to the little girl's room. I prayed that the little girl was her daughter.

"Mommy!" The little girl screamed when we wheeled the woman into the room. She woke up the other two children that she was sharing a room with.

"Sh, sweetie. Are you ok?" The mother soothed holding her daughters hand.

"My leg… I hurt it. But the doctors fixed it up." She told her mommy. "Is the baby born now?"

The mother nodded and smiled. "You have a beautiful little brother."

"Yay!" The little girl shouted again.

"Sh, darling. There are people trying to sleep."

"Sorry." The little girl apologized.

"Have you seen your father?" The mother asked the little girl.

The little girl nodded and looked at the ground. Tears started to form in her eyes. "He… he saved me."

"What are you talking about sweetheart?"

"He pulled the thing off my leg. I was screaming… He held me until the ambulance came. Then the ambulance said they couldn't bring him with me, they didn't have room. There was so many hurt people. And daddy wasn't hurt, so they told him he'd have to wait for another ambulance to take him when all the hurt people were gone or he'd have to find his own way to the hospital. I haven't seen him since then…"

"Sweetie, I'm sure he's fine." The mother smiled at her daughter and gave her a quick hug. "But I should get back to bed, and you should get some sleep, ok?"

The little girl nodded. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you, too."

I wheeled the woman back to her room. "I'm so glad she is ok." The woman told me. "With everything that happened… I was so afraid."

"I know. But you have nothing to worry about now. Get some sleep, ok?" I told her.

--

I got home that night… well morning… and checked my messages. My mother had called, like she said she was going to.

"_Hey Callie. I talked to your father. He… well he's still upset… I'm sorry, I really am… he just doesn't want to listen to reason… I don't understand… He doesn't want me to have dinner with you… but he can't stop me. I still want to get to know Erica. And your father… he does love you. I know he does. He is just still in shock is all. He'll come around. Don't worry about that. But anyways, I knew you weren't going to be home. I saw the crash on the news… it looks horrible. I hope you are ok and weren't _too_ busy. I know you probably won't be home tonight, so call me tomorrow if you have a chance. I love you Callie." Beep!_

I deleted the message and took a quick shower before climbing into bed. Erica wasn't home yet, she must have gotten stuck up at the hospital.

_At least she was trying. _ I thought to myself. _It's not her fault she can't get daddy to accept it. It's new. I get that… I just wish he'd talk to me. Mom will get through to him. _ I assured myself. _It might take a while, but she always gets through to him._

Within minutes, I had fallen asleep.

--

I woke up the next morning to the telephone ringing.

"Ugh," I groaned, crawling out of bed. "It's four thirty! Who calls at four thirty?"

The phone had also woken Erica up, of course. "I don't know babe, why don't you go answer it?" She rolled over and closed her eyes again.

"When did you get home?" I asked her, starting towards the kitchen where the phone was located.

"Late." She groaned, trying to go back to sleep.

I laughed as I walked out of the room.

"Hello." I answered the phone.

"Why the hell does it take you so long to answer your fucking phone!?" My father yelled. I recognized his voice instantly.

"I was sleeping. It's 4:30. I didn't get home until after 2 last night."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Why are you calling daddy?" I asked, yawning.

"I wanted to tell you to leave your mother alone. I don't know what you said to her, but she doesn't seem to think it's so horrible that you're with a _woman_." He told me angrily.

"I didn't tell her anything. It just isn't that horrible daddy."

"Hmph." He grunted. "I don't want you to have dinner with her."

"Dad, if she wants to have lunch with me, I'm going to have dinner with her." I told him stubbornly.

"I told you I didn't want to be a part of your life if this is what you are choosing. Why can't you just accept that and leave us alone!"

"Daddy, why can't you accept the fact that it isn't that weird! I love a woman. So what? It's still love, daddy. We are in love. And she makes me happy. And we are going to give you and mom beautiful grandchildren." I explained very calmly.

He paused before responding with, "She isn't giving me grandchildren. You and this _Sloan_ are giving me grandchildren. She has nothing to do with it."

"She may not have had anything to do with creating the babies, daddy, but she already loves them. She is going to make a wonderful mother. These babies are going to be the luckiest babies in the world; they are going to have two wonderful mothers."

"What about their father? Children need a father!"

"Not all children have a father, daddy. At least these babies will have two parents that love them."

He was silent.

"Daddy, please don't hate me. I didn't do this to hurt you. I still love you. But I love Erica. I have _never _felt the same way about a man before. I have never loved a man as much as I love Erica."

"Maybe you have never really been in love then." He told me simply.

"She makes me feel so good about myself, daddy. She is always there for me, through everything. She makes my heart flutter. Even though I feel so comfortable with her, I still feel butterflies every time she smiles at me. She makes me feel… so… amazing. I can't even describe how she makes me feel. I _love_ her daddy. I really do."

"Oh."

"Do you think you could ever accept that?"

--

**Again, sorry for the crappy chapter! I promise I'll have the next one up soon! (Sunday night maybe?) And its better. I know, anything is better then this… but yeah. :) Stick with me! Everyone has bad chapters! Don't they? Hmmm maybe they don't… anyways**

**Please review!**


	20. Just Give Me One Last Chance to Say What

Author's Note: I am really sorry you guys

**Author's Note: I am really sorry you guys! To be completely honest, I sorta forgot about this story :P Now that school has started… I don't know how often I will get a chance to update. But hopefully every weekend :) But then again… with the whole IB thing… and ALL that homework… I might not have time even then… :P**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed :) I'm not going to personally thank each person individually, but I do want to say all there names and answer any questions. :)**

**LegaspiWeaver**

**Futuresurgeon**

**CloisDestiny: **I don't know if I ever will. That site didn't do as well as I hoped it** would. **

**Ewriter**

**Melody Elliot: **Yes, definitely filler. nods

**Madison**

**Ranaye**

**Cyles**

**Thank you all so much!**

**I have nothing cool to say here… I'll just give you some story… :P**

**--**

**Chapter Twenty:**** Just Give Me One Last Chance to Say What's On My Mind**

"Callie…" He started. _He didn't use my whole name, that's a good sign._ "This is very… This is a shock."

"I know that daddy."

"This is not something I expected from my only daughter."

"I didn't mean to let you down daddy." I said quietly.

"But I just want you to be happy." He finished. "And if Erica is what makes you happy, then I will… I will _learn_ to accept that."

I smiled so big my cheeks hurt. "Oh thank you daddy!" I wanted to hug him.

"It's going to take time." He told me, but he sounded a little happier. "But I'll do the best I can. I was raised in a different time then you Callie. I was raised in a time where homosexuality was considered a mental disorder."

"I know daddy. I'll be patient. I would really like you and mom to get to know Erica though. Do you think we could try dinner again?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea."

"Maybe you and mom could come here."

"To your house?"

"Yes. Erica and I could cook you dinner." I smiled, it was perfect. We didn't have to do this in public.

"Ok. Why don't you give me a call later today?" He told me. "I'm sorry for waking you up so early."

"It's ok." I told him sincerely. "I'll talk to you later then. I love you daddy."

"I love you, too, Callie."

I hung up the phone and crawled back into bed beside Erica. She rolled over so she was facing me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Who was on the phone?" She mumbled.

"My dad," I told her. "He… He's going to try to accept this."

"Really?" I could tell she was happy, even though she was still half asleep. "That's great."

"I want to have them over here for supper."

"Mmmk." She mumbled.

"Go back to sleep babe." I told her with a smile.

--

We got up the next morning around eight and headed into work.

I did my rounds quickly and found that the little girl from last night had found her father. Her leg was healing pretty quickly, so after her father came and found her, we discharged her right away. They sat up in the mother's room with the new baby. _Such a happy looking family_, I thought to myself and smiled.

Mercy West was under construction, but the part that was still ok was filling up again with people.

We were beginning to get everything under control. People weren't near as crowded, and the clinic was being reopened now that there wasn't an overflow of people filling it.

Everyone was in a good mood today, proud at how fast we had gotten things under control.

At lunch, I called my parents.

"Hello," My mother answered the phone.

"Hey mom."

"Callie!" She sounded like she was smiling. "Your father told me he called you this morning…"

"Yeah, he did." I smiled. "I think we are going to be ok."

"That is great."

"I would like to invite the two of you to dinner tonight." I told her. "At our house."

"Yours and Erica's?" She asked

"Yes. We want to make the two of you dinner."

"That sounds lovely." She told me. "What time should we be there?"

"How about six? That gives us time to make dinner and be presentable."

"Do you want us to bring anything?" She asked me.

"No, no mom. Just you and dad."

"Ok, we'll see you tonight then." She smiled.

--

I went to find Erica, but it turned out she was in a surgery. There was nothing for me to do, so I left a message on her voice mail and went home.

I went through every cookbook Erica had, trying to decide what to make my parents. Nothing seemed… right. I wanted to make something they would like, obviously, but I also didn't want to make something _too_ simple.

Sighing and throwing the last cookbook across the room, an idea finally hit me. My mom never liked to cook. The nanny always cooked for me, and supper was usually cooked by a hired chef. But the chef had one Sunday a month off, and that Sunday my mom would cook for us. She would usually make meatballs in sweet and sour sauce, which I _loved_. It was a special meal for us, because we only got it once a month. It was pretty easy to make, but it took a long time to cook just right.

I glanced at my watch. It was only about 1:30, I still had time.

I ran to the grocery store and picked up a pound of hamburger, a box of 5 minute rice, and a few things I needed for the sauce.

When I got home I fried up the hamburger in little balls and made the sauce in a small roaster. I put the cooked meatballs in the sauce and put the roaster into the oven. I was proud of myself for the idea, and for remembering mom's perfect recipe. I just hoped they would turn out _half_ as good as hers.

--

Erica got home around 4:30. She told me she had gotten my message but hadn't had the chance to respond to it.

"What are you cooking?" She asked me. "It smells wonderful!"

"Thank you," I smiled and gave her a kiss. "I'm making meatballs in sweet and sour sauce."

"Mmm. Well it smells delicious."

She went to shower and get ready for my parents arrival. We were both a bit nervous, but we wanted to show them how happy we really were.

They were early; they rang the doorbell at about 5:45.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I answered the door with a smile.

They both smiled back. "Hello Callie." My father greeted.

"What is that remarkable smell?" My mother asked, stepping inside the house.

"I'm making meatballs." I smiled. "Like you used to make."

She smiled and blushed a little.

Erica came out of the kitchen were she had been washing the last few dishes we had used in preparation for supper.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Torres." She smiled. She really wanted to make a good impression.

"Hello Erica." My mother greeted with a smile. My father didn't say anything at first, and then my mother nudged him.

"Hi, Erica." He said quickly, faking a smile. _At least he is trying._

"The rice should be ready in about 15 minutes. It takes our stove forever to get water to boil." Erica laughed. "Would you like a tour of the house?"

"That would be lovely." My mother told her, taking off her jacket and hanging it up by the door with the other jackets. My father did the same and they both followed Erica.

I followed behind them.

"So, this is the living room," Erica motioned across the room in which we were standing. "And through here is the kitchen." She led them through the doorway into the kitchen.

"My goodness." My mother said. "This is a gorgeous kitchen! It's big and airy, with lots of counter space…"

It really was a nice kitchen.

"And a dining room as well?" She asked, motioning towards the other doorway. Neither of the kitchen doorways had actually doors in them. They were just archways.

Erica nodded, leading them in through the small dining room on the other side of the kitchen. "Yes, we use this for special occasions, or when we have company." She smiled. "Through here is our main floor bathroom." She said, walking out of the dining room and down the small hallway. "And this is our guest bedroom. Over here are the stairs." She went up the stairs and the rest of us followed. "This is a guest bedroom at the moment, but we are going to turn it into the nursery."

My mother turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Here is our second floor bathroom," Erica motioned towards the closed bathroom door. "And this is the master bedroom." I noticed she avoided saying _our_ bedroom. My parents do _not _need to envision us sharing a bed just yet.

"You have a beautiful home." My mother comment.

My father, who had been silent throughout the tour, piped up with, "So you and Callie _share_ this bedroom?"

Erica nodded slowly. Not really sure what she should say. She glanced at me and I just shrugged.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"I'd love to show you the yard." Erica told them. "If Callie doesn't mind. The water is probably done boiling."

"I'll go start the rice. It will still be a few minutes." I told them. "You show them our beautiful yard."

I went down to the kitchen and Erica took my parents outside. I watched them through the kitchen window, which overlooked our beautiful back yard. I could tell my mother loved the rose bushes planted along our property line, and dad loved the double garage that was attached to the house. There was also a beautiful patio in the backyard, with doors in the dining room that opened onto it. There was a gazebo on it, with mesh walls. The barbeque was on the patio and there was a glass table with beautiful chairs around it.

They came back inside just as I placed the rice and the meatballs on the table. I opened up a bottle of whine, and got out some juice for myself.

Dinner went smoothly. My meatballs turned out pretty good. Not as good as mom's, but I'm not sure that is possible. Conversation stayed pretty pleasant throughout the meal. Mom and Erica really seemed to get along great. Dad stayed pretty quiet throughout the meal. It obviously still freaked him out a little, but he was _trying_ and that's what counted. He was no longer yelling or screaming or disowning me. That was a start.

For desert, Erica had made butterscotch and chocolate pudding pies. They were absolutely delicious.

"So Erica," My father started. It was pretty much the first thing he said all evening. "How long have you been seeing my daughter?"

"It has been just over five weeks now." She said with a smile and a squeeze of my hand. I wasn't sure where this was going…

"And what are your intentions with my daughter?" He asked her. He was completely serious, but not angry.

"Um… I plan to support her throughout this pregnancy, and anything else she takes on. I plan to love her and hold her and care for her. I plan to support her and those two beautiful babies she is carrying. I plan to be a wonderful mother for those two children and love and support them the same as I do Callie. And I plan to do my best to protect her and comfort her when she needs it." I could tell she was a little bit nervous, but she said what she had to say with confidence. I couldn't help but smile at what she said.

Dad smiled. For the first time since I had told him about Erica, my dad really smiled. "Erica, you seem like a great girl. I am truly sorry for judging so quickly before. I was shocked by the news and I should have thought it through a little. I am overjoyed that my Callie has found someone to love her as much as you do. And I can tell she loves you too by the way she looks at you. She worships you, but you don't let that get to you. You are wonderful to her. You are probably the best thing that has every happened to my baby girl. You look after her though, ok?"

"Of course I will Mr. Torres. I would never let anything happen to my Callie."

My heart fluttered a bit at her possessiveness. She squeezed my hand again and gave me a smile.

My father had given his blessing.

My mother looked like she was in shock at first, but then a smile spread across her face.

"You were right Callie," My father said to me. "It doesn't matter who you love. I can tell you love Erica. You love your family, and you wouldn't have risked your family if it wasn't someone you truly loved. And Erica," He directed at her. "You seem like a wonderful woman, and you really seem to love Callie."

"I do." She told him.

"So I'm going to trust you. But if anything happens to my baby…"

"I won't let anything happen to my Callie." She whispered, smile on her face. She brushed the hair out of my eyes and my heart skipped a beat at the contact. "I promise you that."

**--**

**Ok I like that chapter a lot more then my last one, and I hope you guys do too :)**

**Please remember to review! Cuz I love them! So much!**


	21. We’ll Get Lost in This Dance Floor

Author's Note: Again, sorry for the long wait last time

**Author's Note: Again, sorry for the long wait last time! But I really think I'm getting back into this story, and I do plan to finish it :)**

**Thanks to my loving reviewers: **

**CloisDestiny**

**Madison**

**LegaspiWeaver**

**ewriter**

**The next chapter, Twenty-Two, is short. Really short… So maybe I'll put it up later today… hm…**

**I hope you like this one!**

**--**

**Chapter Twenty-One:** **We'll Get Lost in This Dance Floor**

Supper was over, my parents had gone home, and I had just finished the dishes. Erica was sitting on the couch going over some charts. I sat down beside her.

She smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss. "I'm cold." She told me.

"It's the end of June! It's like 90 degrees outside!" I laughed.

"Yes, but we've had the a/c set way to high and now I'm cold." She giggled. "Let's take a bath."

I grinned and she took my hand and led me up to the upstairs bathroom. She ran the water and put some kind of fruit smelling bubble bath in the tub.

She stripped herself and then me. She climbed into the warm bath and then helped me in. I sat between her legs, my back to her. She kissed my neck and massaged my shoulders. I moaned with pleasure.

Her… _Our_ bathtub was huge. It would fit at least three people. It was deep too, and had jets on all sides. It was _so_ relaxing sitting in there with Erica.

"Did you really mean all those things you told my dad?" I asked her.

She smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Yeah, I did." She answered quietly.

"I really love you, Erica Hahn."

"I really love you, too, Calliope Torres."

I turned around so that I was on my knees and facing Erica. I took her face in both my hands and kissed her with all the passion I had in me. She pulled me in closer and kissed me harder.

--

I woke up the next morning, wrapped up in Erica's arms. I smiled, rolled over and gave her a quick kiss. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw me.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked groggily.

"Too long!" I yelled, glancing at the clock. I jumped out of bed. "The alarm, we forgot to set it!"

"Shit!" Erica yelled, jumping out of bed after me. "What time is it?"

"Ten."

"I have a surgery at 10:30!"

We quickly threw some clean clothes and rushed out the door.

--

"Torres!" I cringed when I heard Bailey's voice pierce through the noisy hospital.

I turned around and saw her standing with her hands on her hips.

"You're late!" She yelled at me.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry." I told her honestly. "I forgot to set the alarm clock before going to bed last night."

"I don't care why! Hurry up and get finished your rounds. We need you in surgery in an hour." She walked away.

I checked out the board and found it was a very simple broken arm surgery. I sighed and finished up my rounds.

I walked into a patient's room and a nurse was changing her dressing. She had had a heart and lung surgery yesterday and I fixed up her ribs. "Hello Mrs. Slekake, how are you feeling this morning?" I asked her politely.

The nurse moved awkwardly away from me as I moved forward to check her vitals. The nurse just looked at me funny, but didn't leave the room.

"I'm feeling great today, Dr. Torres. When do you think I'll be able to go home?" Mrs. Slekake asked me.

"We need you to stay here a little longer," I gave her a smile. I noticed the nurse beside me rolling her eyes. I wasn't sure what her problem was… but I ignored her. "After a major surgery like that, we need to keep our eyes on you."

I took her hand to change her IV and the nurse beside me coughed a very fake cough. "Excuse me," I asked her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope." She answered sarcastically. "Nothing at all."

"Then I think we are good. You could leave now."

"I would rather wait." She said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"I don't want to leave you alone in the room with a patient. Specifically a female patient." She said bluntly.

"What?" I asked, outraged. "Maybe this conversation should take place in the hall. Please excuse me Mrs. Slekake."

I yanked on the nurse's arm to bring out into the hallway and she screamed. "Don't touch me you dirty, lesbian, whore!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I don't want you to touch me! You are going to hell! I won't want your sins rubbed off on me!" She freaked out. I shut the patient's door.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I know you are with Dr. Hahn! I have _seen_ you two kissing in the halls! You are going to hell for your sins!" She spat at me.

"So I can't be left alone with patients because I'm sleeping with Dr. Hahn?" I asked calmly.

"Who knows what you might do to them! You might molest them, or rape them or something even worse!"

"So because I like women, that means I'm going to molest every woman I see?"

"You might!" She yelled. "You're a dirty lesbian!"

I felt like everyone on that floor was staring at me.

"I think you need to see a therapist or something about all this anger you have." I told her quietly. "And maybe get your facts right before you start yelling at doctors in front of patients."

I walked back into Mrs. Slekake room.

The nurse really got to me. I couldn't stop thinking about the incident all day. I knew all along there were many people who disagreed with my lifestyle, but I didn't think I would get yelled at like this at work! I tried to forget about her, without much success.

--

After work I found Erica waiting for me outside the hospital.

"How as your day?" She asked me with a smile.

I told her all about the homophobic nurse.

She pulled me in closer to her and wrapped her arms around me. "Don't listen to them, babe." She whispered. "They don't understand. They are ignorant and think they are better then you just because they like penis. They aren't worth your time, babe. Don't worry about them."

I smiled and gave her a kiss. "Thank you." I told her. "I needed that today."

She gave me another kisses before leading me by the hand to our car.

"Let's go out for supper." She suggested.

So we did. We went to this beautiful restaurant across town with a bar and a dance floor. After we were finished our meal, Erica asked me if I wanted to dance.

"Here?" I asked a bit panicky. "Are you sure? People might… yell things at us or something."

"If you don't want to babe, that's fine. But I would like to dance with my beautiful girlfriend tonight."

_Well how can you say no to that?_ I smiled and took her hand.

She held me close to her as we danced to the slow songs. She kissed me when the song ended. I refused to look at the hateful stares around us. I focussed my gaze directly into Erica's eyes and blocked everything else out. She was all that mattered. _We_ were all that mattered. Everyone else just sort of faded away.

"Erica," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." She whispered back, pressing her lips to mine.

--

**Please review! :D**


	22. Days Go By I Can Feel Them Flying

Author's Note: Ok guys, like I said, this is a very short chapter

**Author's Note: Ok guys, like I said, this is a very short chapter. I might have another one up tomorrow, if not, probably sometime this week.**

**Thanks to my two reviewers! **

**LegaspiWeaver**

**Wishing Only Wounds The Heart**

**Thanks you guys!**

**And now the story…**

**--**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: ****Days Go By I Can Feel Them Flying**

The next few weeks went by in a blur.

My parents and I were on great terms once again. We were talking once or twice a week, and they seemed genuinely supportive of our relationship. We even seemed a bit closer now that I had let them into this part of my life. Not that I was hiding it before, because I had never had feelings for another woman before, but it was as if I trusted them enough to let them know this information. They liked that, in the end. While the beginning was rough, they came around. Mom joined a PFLAG (Parents and Friends of Lesbians and Gays) group. She was skeptical at first, but now she really seemed to enjoy it. I was a little embarrassed, as I didn't like to label myself as a lesbian, but she was trying, and that is what mattered.

I didn't bother telling the chief or anyone about the nurse. I decided she wasn't worth it. Now, instead of blowing up in the halls, she just avoided me, which I was happy about. I hadn't had any other incidents with homophobes… not yet anyways.

My twelfth week check-up showed that both twins were doing great. Addison refused to even give me _hints_ at the sexes yet, since she wasn't sure. She didn't want to get my hopes up about one thing or another and then be wrong. She told me she would tell me at eighteen weeks. I agreed to that, since that is usually when you can be pretty sure.

Erica and I had a great routine down. We tried to eat at _least_ one meal together every day, although sometimes that proved to be difficult. We tried our best though, and usually at least five out of seven days we were able to accomplish this goal. It was just nice to get to catch up once in a while, and with our job, that was hard sometimes. We often went a day or two without seeing each other besides in passing in the hospital halls. But the great thing was we both understood this life that we had chosen, and were able to support each other in it. We both understood the stress and time being a doctor took, whereas if I was with someone who wasn't a doctor, they would start to get pissed if I spent a few nights at the hospital in an emergency.

We were happy. It felt great to be happy.

I loved Erica more and more with each passing day. I still had troubling believing I had been married to George. I had _never_ felt _this_ much love toward George. I had never felt this much love towards _anyone_. I would take a bullet for Erica; I knew I would, without a second thought. She was my love, she was my world.

The end of July came and then August began. My morning sickness had greatly subsided and if I got anything at all, it was simply a bit of nausea or dizziness. It usually passed pretty quickly though.

Nothing gold can stay though, right?

--

It was August third. Erica and I had gone into work early because she had a surgery at nine that she wanted to do some research for, and I decided I would get an early start on my rounds. We walked into the hospital, hand in hand at about seven that morning.

Since I had extra time after my rounds, I decided to go work down in the clinic for a few hours.

I met up with Erica in the hall. She said she was going down to the clinic to get some peace and quiet so she could go over her charts. I took her hand, smiled, and we walked down towards the clinic together.

Walking through the waiting room of the hospital, Erica froze.

"Erica?" I asked, confused. Her eyes were wide in shock. She didn't move, she looked like she was hardly breathing. "Erica, what is it?"

**--**

**Like I said before, I should have another chapter up sometime this week.**

**Please review!**


	23. They Say Time Heals Everything

Author's Note: So, I decided that on a Monday, which is always the worst day of the week, it'd be pretty awesome to come home

**Author's Note: So, I decided that on a Monday, which is **_**always **_**the worst day of the week, it'd be pretty awesome to come home to some reviews. So I thought I might as well put up the next chapter :)**

**I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers, so thank you both so much! :)**

**And to you both, you'll find out in this chapter!**

**ewriter**

**LegaspiWeaver**

**--**

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**** They Say Time Heals Everything**

I glanced over in the direction of her gaze.

A pretty young woman was sitting in the waiting room. A car seat was at her feet, covered in a light pink blanket. A toddler was sitting on her lap. Two, young, school aged children sat on either side of her. She looked nervous, freaked out. I wondered what she was in for. But that thought had hardly entered my mind when she looked up. Her face had the same look of shock as Erica's did.

"Erica?" She called out, she sounded unsure.

"Cassy." Erica responded. Her mouth turned into a slight, fake looking, smile. "Why- why are you here?" She stammered.

"Erica, I'm sorry for everything I said and did. I was stupid. I should have made up with you a _long_ time ago. Please don't hold that against me. I don't think I could… I don't think I could handle that right now." I could tell she was trying to be strong, probably for the sake of the children.

"Cassy, what's going on?" Erica asked calmly. I could tell by her voice that she hadn't accepted the apology. "Why are you here? In my hospital?"

"I didn't know you were working here. I thought you were working at Mercy West." She said quietly.

"I moved." Was all Erica told her.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Cassy," Erica asked again calmly. "Why are you here? What's wrong?"

I could see the tears in Cassy's eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. "It's Lacy."

"Lacy?" Erica asked, obviously confused.

"She's my third child. She's… she's sick. She has… she has Leukemia."

"Oh Cassy…" Erica took a seat beside her. I stood awkwardly to the side.

"Who's the girl you were holding hands with as you walked over here?" Cassy asked, a hint of smile playing across her face.

Erica smiled and blushed a little bit. "This is Callie," She introduced. "My girlfriend."

Cassy smiled at me and extended her free hand. "It's nice to meet you Callie. I'm Cassy, Erica's sister."

I smiled back. _She took the news fine! Wish my family took it that well…_ I was a bit jealous.

"So who are my other nieces and nephews?" Erica asked. The forgiveness she had been withholding had obviously been set free.

"This is Owen," Cassy pointed to the boy on her left. He had light brown hair and cute little freckles. All the kids had the same beautiful blue eyes Erica had. "He's seven."

Owen smiled a little. All the kids seemed pretty shy.

"This is Maddy. Madison. She's six." Cassy pointed to the young, blond girl on her right. "This is Isaac. He just turned two." She smiled at the toddler on her lap. He had darker blonde hair then Maddy, but it was lighter then Owen's. "And this is baby Molly." She gestured towards the covered car seat. "She's three months."

"Where is Mike?" Erica asked. "That's Cassy's husband." She said to me.

"He had to work. There is no way we could afford these medical bills if he took time off." She sighed.

Erica looked guilty. Erica was very well off. She was one of, if not _the_ best cardiothoracic surgeon in the world. "How long do you have to stay here?" Erica asked politely.

Cassy shrugged. "They really don't know. It's going to be a while though. We can't stay in a hotel that long. I'm going to have to take the rest of the children back home and leave Lacy here… At least now I know her aunt is going to be able to look after her."

"Cassy, stay with us." Erica suggested. Looking my way for confirmation it would be ok. I smiled and gave her a nod.

"I couldn't do that."

"Cassy, you are my sister. We have two guest bedrooms at the moment, and a couch that pulls out into a bed if we need it. We have the room. Don't leave your little girl here by herself. Stay with us."

"Are you sure?" She asked, astonished by her sisters generosity.

Erica nodded. "Of course I'm sure."

Cassy smiled. "Thank you so much." She said quietly.

"Are you staying in a hotel right now?" Erica asked her.

"Yes, all our stuff is there at the moment. I was only planning to stay a couple of nights though."

"I don't have any surgeries until this afternoon. I could take you over to our house to get settled if you want." I gave her a smile.

"That would be wonderful." She smiled back at me.

"I have a surgery in less then thirty minutes, but none tonight. I'll take you out to dinner, ok?" Erica smiled. "It'll be nice to get caught up."

Cassy gave her another smile. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Here, let me help you," I said, taking Isaac from her arms.

"Thanks." She picked up Molly in her car seat and led Maddy by the hand out to her mini van.

She set Molly on the floor as she helped the other two into the van and get buckled. I put Isaac into his car seat and fumbled with the straps.

"Would you like some help?" She asked me gently. "Those things can be really tricky."

I finally got it in properly. "It's ok, I think I got it."

She attached baby Molly's car seat and got into the drivers seat. I climbed in beside her.

We just pulled up at her hotel when Molly woke up screaming.

"Oh poor girl, she's probably starving." Cassy said, glancing at the time.

"Why don't we take them up to your room and I can help the older ones pack everything up while you feed her?" I suggested.

Within an hour we had everything loaded into the van and Molly fed. We loaded the kids back in and I started directing Cassy to our house.

She smiled. "I used to live there; I know how to get there." It wasn't rude, just a statement.

"Sorry," I laughed. "I forgot. Yes. She told me all about her family."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"I didn't think she talked about that anymore…" She said quietly. "I know I don't."

"But you told your husband, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess." She was quiet. "How long have you and Erica been together?"

"Only about two and a half months." I told her honestly.

"Really? And you already live together?"

"Ah, that's kind of complicated. I didn't really have anywhere else to live. I was living on a friends couch, and Erica suggested I just move in with her."

"Oh, I understand."

"Plus when the babies come, it would be easier on all of us if I was already settled somewhere."

"You are pregnant?" She asked, surprised.

I nodded. "Twins."

"Oh wow. Congratulations." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"So… how did…? Did you plan…? Who's…?"

I laughed at her awkwardness. "Before I admitted to myself that I was in complete love with your sister, I was sleeping with this man to try and prove I was straight." I said quietly. I don't know why I told her so much personal information so quickly, but I just felt… comfortable with her.

"Oh I see." She laughed a little. "Well congratulations again. Twins… wow."

"I know."

"Do you know if they are boys or girls yet?" She asked politely.

"Not yet."

"When are you due?"

"No until February seventh." I responded, just as we pulled up at the house.

"It's just as I remember it." She said quietly.

We got out and I grabbed Molly and a couple of bags, while Cassy carried Isaac and more bags. The bigger kids were huge helps with carrying everything in.

Cassy decided to put her and the two little ones in the upstairs bedroom and the two older kids in the downstairs bedroom. The upstairs bedroom was bigger, so we were able to set up a playpen in it beside the bed. Isaac could sleep in the bed with mommy while the other two kids shared the bed downstairs. I helped her get settled and then found some lunch for the kids.

There was some Kraft Dinner in the cupboard, so I cooked it up.

"I need to get back to work though," I told her once the dishes were cleaned and put away. "I have a surgery at three."

"Oh do you need me to drive you?" She asked.

"No it's ok. I caught a ride with Erica to work, so my car is in the garage."

"Oh, ok. Thank you for everything Callie." She smiled at me. "I really appreciate it."

"Oh it's not a problem." I waved it off. "You're her family."

"I haven't talked to her in almost five years though…"

"Why is that?" I asked her, out of curiosity. The two little kids were down for a nap, and the older ones were watching a movie in the living room.

She looked down. "It's stupid really. I got mad when she got to go to such an amazing university and I didn't get to go at all. Then we fought over the little things…" She sighed. "Then when she got the house, I couldn't take it anymore. I said some things… she said some things… I was pregnant with my third child. I could really have used the house. But mom left it to Erica. I took it out on her, even though I knew it wasn't her fault. If I could take it all back…"

I didn't say anything, just gave her a supportive smile. "Well, it's all ok now, right?"

"It seems to be." She smiled back. "But I'll let you get back to work. I'm going to let the kids nap. Would you mind doing me a favour?"

"Checking on Lacy when I get in and giving you a call?" I guessed. She smiled and nodded. "Of course I will."

"Thank you so much. I just don't want to drag the kids out of bed quite yet. They have spent _so _much time at the hospital lately…" She sighed. "I feel bad for them. I mean I feel worse for Lacy… but you know."

"I know what you mean. But I have to get going, I'll call you when I get there and find out any news on her."

"Thanks again."

"Of course." I liked Cassy. She seemed nice, and she was a terrific mother. I had never seen anyone _so_ involved with their kids. They were her whole world, and that was obvious after spending just one morning with her.

--

**I have to head out to school now, so I can't write much here**

**But please please please review!**


	24. I’ve Got Tears That Are Scared of the Fa

Author's Note: I was a little sad… I posted the last chapter up before school yesterday, hoping to have some reviews when I g

**Author's Note: I was a little sad… I posted the last chapter up before school yesterday, hoping to have some reviews when I got home from school, but nothing! I did get one review a little later though, thanks ****ewriter! I know you all are probably busy and all, but I was still a lil sad.**

**So, my thanks to my reviewers is REALLY short today…**

**Thanks ewriter!**

**So here is some more story:**

**--  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**** I've Got Tears That Are Scared of the Facts**

"Lacy Whitley," I told the nurse for the seventeenth time. "She's going to be in the cancer ward."

"Oh! Here she is!" The nurse said brightly.

I rolled my eyes as she told me the room number. I hurried up there to check on Lacy, as promised, before my surgery.

She was sleeping when I stepped into the room, but Dr. Glante, our oncologist, was just leaving.

"Dr. Glante, I'm here to check up on Lacy for her mother. Has anything changed?"

"I'm sorry to report that not a thing has changed since last time, Dr. Torres." The doctor looked grim. "The treatment doesn't seem to be working… We may need to do a bone marrow transplant after all…"

"Ok, I will let Mrs. Whitley know."

He nodded and continued on his way.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the home number.

"Um… hello?" Cassy answered the phone, sounding awkward. She probably didn't know if she should be answering our home number or not.

"Hey Cassy, it's me. I just talked to Dr. Glante, he said nothing has changed. She was sleeping when I went in there."

"The treatment isn't working?" She sounded sad.

"I'm afraid not."

"So we're going to have to do a bone marrow transplant then?"

"The doctor thinks yes, you probably will."

"Oh no…"

"I'm sure she'll be put on the list." I told her hopeful.

"But who knows how long that will take? I'm not a match, and neither is Mike." She was quiet for a moment. "Madison is." She added quietly.

"Oh, I see your dilemma..." I felt so sorry for her.

"I don't want to have to put her through that! But I can't kill my baby…" She sounded like she was crying.

"Cassy, you may get near the top of the list, you don't know. Things always have a way of working themselves out." I assured her.

--

I had three surgeries scheduled that afternoon, and I didn't get home until around nine o'clock. Erica had taken the six of them out to dinner, but since I couldn't get off work, I had to miss it. When I got home, all the kids were in bed, and Erica and Cassy were having a drink on the couch.

"Hey babe," She greeted me when I walked in the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." I smiled.

"No, no." Cassy told me. "We were just talking about you."

I blushed a little and Erica laughed and gave me a kiss. "Nothing bad I hope."

"No," Erica laughed. "Nothing bad, baby."

"We were just talking about you and my sister and how you met." Cassy told me. "It's a sweet story."

"Thank you." I kissed Erica's cheek. "I wish we didn't take so long figuring out our feelings though."

We all laughed.

"It's getting late," Cassy told me. "I'm going to head off to bed. That is, if Isaac hasn't sprawled out across the entire thing."

Erica and I both giggled as we went up to our room.

--

I woke up and at first, I was unsure of why. I rolled over and glanced at the clock. 3:06. I groaned and tried to fall back asleep when I heard screaming. I sat up in bed, startled by the noise. Finally, yesterday's events started to flow back to me. It must be Molly, hungry no doubt. I smiled at myself and my hand subconsciously went to my stomach. _Soon I'd be waking up to that every night…_

Being awake now, I realized my bladder was _very_ full. I groaned again and climbed out of bed.

I headed towards the bathroom and stopped when I head Cassy's voice. "Sh, sweetie, you don't want to wake up the whole house… Sh, it's ok darling. Your sister is going to be ok. I don't know what I should do though…" She was whispering, and she sounded more like she was talking to herself, but her voice seemed to sooth Molly, who soon stopped crying. "Oh babe, what am I going to do? I wish your daddy was here…"

I felt bad for eavesdropping and hurried over to the bathroom.

--

The next morning I went downstairs to find Erica making waffles for the kids. I smiled at how motherly she looked.

"Hey baby," She greeted me with a kiss. "How was your night?"

"Pretty good." I responded.

"Did Molly wake you?" Cassy asked. "I heard someone use the bathroom, and everyone else said it wasn't them."

I nodded. "But don't worry about it, I'm going to have to get used to it soon." I smiled.

"I'm sorry," She apologized anyway, but she had a smile on her face.

"Isaac! Honey, no!" She yelled suddenly. I turned around and saw that the toddler was about to pull the chair right onto his head. I quickly steadied it and scooped him up into my arms. He was giggling.

"You should be more careful, little man." I told him, not able to suppress my giggles. His laughter was very contagious.

"It must be so boring here for them." Erica commented. "We don't really have anything kid friendly…"

"Not yet anyway…" Cassy said with a grin.

I smiled and gave Isaac a kiss on the forehead before setting the squirming toddler back onto the floor.

"When are you planning to but the stuff you need for the nursery?" Cassy asked casually. I'm sure what she really meant was _"When do you want me to get out?"_

"It's unlucky to do it too early." I told her with a laugh. "But, no. Really we just want to wait until we know the sexes of the babies. Our OB/GYN told us we would know the first week of September."

I could tell Cassy was relived, even if she didn't want to show it.

"You can stay here as long as you need to." I told her quietly.

"Thank you," Cassy smiled.

"What about Mike?" Erica asked. "Wouldn't you like him down here with you? I mean, you don't know how long Lacy is going to be in there… Wouldn't it be easier if he was down here?"

She nodded. "But he can't. He has to work…"

"Doesn't he have any vacation days saved up?" I asked. "Or couldn't they give him some leave time, considering his little girl is in the hospital?"

"It's not that," She told me. "He does have enough vacation time to stay for a while. But we need the money… we can't pay for her to stay in the hospital without him working…" She said the last be quietly.

"I could help you out you know…" Erica suggested.

She shook her head immediately.

"Cassy, I am one of the best surgeons in the _world_. Do you know how much that pays?" Erica said with a laugh.

Cassy smiled a little but still declined. "I couldn't ask that of you. I come back here, out of nowhere, invade your house, eat your food, and use your money too?"

"You could think of it as a loan if you like." Erica suggested. "But I wouldn't charge you interest. And I don't care how long you have it."

Cassy looked a little defeated. I could tell that's what she wanted, but she really didn't want to give in to the offer.

"Cassy," I helped. "It really isn't a big deal. We're really well off." I leaned in closer and whispered into Cassy's ear. "And I think she feels as if she owes it to you. Let her loan you the money."

Cassy looked up at me and then at Erica. She sighed. "Ok. I'm going to call him, ok?"

Erica smiled. "That sounds like a great plan. Do we need to rearrange sleeping arrangements?"

Cassy thought for a moment. "We could put Isaac in with Owen. Maddy could sleep on the couch. Would that be ok with you Maddy?"

She nodded.

"That's ok with you, right Erica?" Cassy asked.

"Oh yes, of course." She gave Cassy a smile. "I called the chief early this morning. He gave me the day off, to spend with you, or with the kids. You could go up to the hospital if you want, I can watch the rugrats." She laughed.

"Thanks sis." Cassy smiled.

I finished my coffee quickly. "I have a surgery this morning, I'm sorry. I have to go." I put my cup in the dishwasher. "Would you like to come with me?" I asked Cassy.

"Thanks, but I think I'll come a bit later."

"Ok," I smiled. "Bye kids. Bye baby." I gave Erica a kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

--

**Please remember to review! Thanks!**


	25. Don't Carry the World Upon Your Shoulder

**Authors Note: **Ok, I am SO mad at ABC for kicking off Erica and everything that I decided to continue this.

Don't be surprised if there is another chapter up later tonight… I am that angry…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :)

**Ewriter: **Thanks for pointing that out! I must have forgotten :) its all fixed now though.

---------------

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Don't Carry the World Upon Your Shoulders**

Cassy's husband, Mike, joined us the next weekend. Lacy grew progressively worse throughout the week. I could hear Cassy cry at night, but I pretended I didn't.

Erica attempted to spend as much time with her family as possible. She wanted to make up for all that time she lost. She tried to make them either breakfast or supper every night. I was surprised at how good she was with the kids. She made them pancakes and spaghetti. She helped them make their own pizza's one night. She was really adorable with them.

The kids got pretty comfortable at our house, and with Erica and me. We showed Cassy where the best playgrounds were, and we took them for ice cream a couple of times.

It would have been perfect, save for the fact their sister was lying in the hospital dying.

---

"Mike!" Cassy screamed as he came in the door. Startled, Molly started shrieking.

"Sh, babe." Mike mumbled, taking her in his arms. He gave his wife a hug and a kiss. Owen and Maddy ran over immediately to greet their father. Isaac was _supposed_ to be napping, but we could hear him yelling too.

"I missed you daddy!" Owen told his father, wrapping his arms around his leg.

"I missed you more daddy!" Maddy yelled, wrapping her arms around his other leg.

Mike laughed and gave them both a kiss on the top of the head. "Well I missed you two more then you could _ever _miss me!"

They both screamed their protests while Cassy said, "I missed you more then all of that put together." She kissed him again. Molly was sound asleep in her father's arms.

Isaac was tempting his fate on the stairs. He was almost half way down before Erica noticed and rushed after him. "Isaac, careful!" She yelled, scooping him into her arms. He giggles. He apparently liked danger that kid…

Mike handed Molly back to Cassy and took Isaac from Erica. "Hey my little man." They both smiled and Mike kissed Isaac's forehead.

"So, Mike, I'm sure you remember Erica." Cassy gestured towards a smiling Erica.

He gave her a slight glare and a nod.

"She is letting us stay in her house," Cassy told him harshly. "And loaning us the money to save our daughter's life."

"I'm sorry," Mike mumbled. He gave Erica a genuine smile. "Thank you."

"You're my family." Erica sad simply back.

"And this," Cassy gestured towards me. "Is her lovely, _pregnant_ girlfriend, Callie." She gave me a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you Callie." Mike gave me a smile as well.

"It's nice to meet you, too." I smiled back.

"When can we go up and see Lacy?" Mike asked.

"Tomorrow. Erica wants to take us out to dinner tonight, and it's already getting late. Tomorrow morning. First thing." Cassy gave him a smile.

We went out for dinner and we really felt like a real family. I helped Isaac cut his take us out to dinner tonight, and it's already getting late. Tomorrow morning. First thing." Cassy gave him a smile.

We went out for dinner and we really felt like a real family. I helped Isaac cut up his chicken strips so that they were bite sized while Cassy tried to feed a starving Molly without anyone seeing.

"I hate doing this in public…" She mumbled at the crying baby.

We got home and the children were exhausted. So was Mike, but Cassy told us he is considered a kid too.

"Go to bed sweetie," Cassy told him. "I can handle the kids' baths."

"You sure?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"I can help her out." I told him with a smile. "I need all the practice I can get."

He grinned at me before heading off to bed.

"You sure you're up to this?" Cassy asked me with a laugh. "I think I better hose down the older kids after I get the younger ones to bed. Molly's a squirmer and Isaac _loves_ to splash."

I laughed. "I'd rather get wet then be at risk of drowning the baby," I teased. "I'll take Isaac."

I lifted up the toddler and took him upstairs to the bigger bath tub. Cassy had placed his shampoo and soap in there earlier and I grabbed a towel from the hall closet on my way. Erica was occupying the older two with a story book while me and Cassy bathed the babies.

"Ducky!" Isaac squealed as I filled the tub and placed him in it.

"Oh it's here somewhere…" I told him, searching for the little blue duck. I found it under the sink and placed it in the tub with him. He giggled and splashed around.

"Isaac, I don't want a bath!" I laughed. He just giggled at me.

I bathed him as quick as possible, and still managed to get _soaked_. I took him downstairs and Cassy was just finishing up with Molly.

"His pyjamas are in here… if you don't mind." She added quickly.

I gave her a quick smile before taking Isaac into the spare bedroom and laying him down on the bed. I put him into his full length, footy pyjamas and zipped it all the way up. I could tell he was having troubles keeping his eyes open as I quietly tucked him into bed. He was sleeping within seconds. _That wasn't so hard._ I smiled at myself. _I can do this…_

Cassy was feeding Molly. She saw me come out and asked me if I could run both baths for the older kids. I did it without a problem and helped Maddy into the smaller back while Owen bathed in the upstairs bath.

All the kids were cleaned, fed, told stories and tucked into bed in no time at all.

"I've never gotten them into bed that quickly…" Cassy commented, coming back down the stairs after placing Molly in the playpen. "You must be a miracle worker or something."

I laughed. "I'm _exhausted._ I'm going to head off to bed now." I gave her a smile.

"See you in the morning." She told me, starting to clean up the kids' mess.

"Cassy, don't worry about that. I'm sure you're going to be staying her a while, don't worry about their mess." I gave her a smile before ascending the stairs. I climbed into bed beside Erica and she wrapped her arms around me.

---

When I got up the next morning, Erica had already gone to work.

The kids were eating cereal we had picked up at the store just for them. Fruit Loops and Rice Krispies, their favorites.

I sat down next to them. "Hey, where are your mommy and daddy?" I asked them.

Isaac pointed upstairs, and some milk dripped out of his mouth.

"Mommy and Daddy are talking." Owen told me.

"What are they talking about?" I asked curiously.

Owen shifted his eyes and Maddy looked down at her cereal. "We're not supposed to know." Owen whispered.

"But you do?" I asked.

He nodded.

"What are they talking about? I won't tell on you, hun, I promise."

"They are talking about whether or not they should use me to save Lacy." Maddy told me quietly.

"Oh…"

"I want them to." She whispered again. "I want to help her."

I nodded silently as Cassy and Mike came down the stairs. Molly was resting again in her fathers arms.

"Good morning Callie." They greeted me.

"'morning." I said back.

"Maddy, we want to talk to you." Mike said seriously.

She nodded. "What about daddy?" She lied.

Cassy sat down on the chair across the table from her eldest daughter. "Hun, you know Lacy is just getting sicker."

Maddy nodded.

"We think… we think…" She couldn't get the words out.

"You want me to donate my bones to save her." Maddy said quietly.

**---**

**Come on, this chapter title is EASY**

**And please review :)**


	26. Your Wings Were Meant For This

**Author's Note: Told ya another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

------------

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Your Wings Were Meant For This**

Mike suppressed a laugh, as did I.

"Not your bones, darling," Mike explained. "Just your bone _marrow_. The procedure will hurt you quite a bit… but you'll be fine." He added quickly.

"I don't have to die?" Maddy asked in surprise.

"No! No, sweetie, where did you get that idea?" Cassy asked.

She shrugged. "I, uh… I heard you and daddy talking…" She admitted.

"Oh sweetie… You shouldn't be listening in on our conversations." Her mother told her gently.

"If I don't have to die, I want to do it." Maddy said determined.

"Hun, you have to understand, this is going to hurt, _a lot_." Her dad told her honestly.

"I know. But I want to save Lacy." Maddy said stubbornly.

Cassy sighed. "Why don't we wait a few days? You can think about it. Ok?"

"Lacy is getting sicker every day." Maddy pointed out. "We should do it now, before she gets sicker." She nodded at her point. She was a smart kid.

"Maddy, sweetheart, you do not _have_ to do this." Her father told her. "We want to leave this completely up to you."

She nodded again. "I know. I want to help her. I _can_ help her and you guys can't. I want to save her."

Mike sighed. "If this is what _you_ want to do, angel, we will take you in _today_ to get all the tests we need done."

Maddy nodded. "This is what I want."

---

I took a sick day and stayed home with Owen, Isaac and Molly. We watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory, the boys _loved_ it. I made some popcorn and iced tea and we made a big deal out of it. I could tell Owen was worried about his sister, but he tried not to show it. He tried to be brave for his younger siblings. It was actually really cute.

The entire process took _weeks_. Five weeks to be exact. Those five weeks seem to take an eternity… yet at the same time, they flew by. I know it sounds impossible, but that is how it felt. I didn't want Cassy and the kids to leave, I had really gotten used to having them at our home. But on the other hand, I couldn't wait for Lacy to get better and be able to go home and live with her family. I hated that she was stuck in the hospital. I had grown so attached to those kids… it was like I had known them forever. I _loved_ having them there.

The older kids had to be back to school on the first of September, so Mike took Owen and Maddy home so they could go to school and he could get back to work. I missed them so much, but I knew Cassy missed them a million times more. She hated not having Mike around, and her babies had never spent more then a night or two away from her. Cassy, Isaac and Molly stayed with us for another week. That week was hell for Cassy. Her two older children and her husband were way to far away. She called them every night, but she kept her calls short, afraid of raising our phone bill too much. We _told _her and _told _her it didn't matter, but she wouldn't listen to us. The only thing that kept her there, and kept her spirits up was the fact that Lacy was getting better.

I went to visit the poor little girl a few times. She had lost her hair do to the chemotherapy and she looked so thin, so fragile, lying in that bed. She was in good spirits though; Cassy said she was always like that. She was adorable, and the transplant really seemed to be going well. Her body accepted the marrow amazingly well and she was getting better _so_ fast.

The _day_ she was discharged, September eighth, we took that little girl out for dinner and then ice cream. She was _so _excited and her dad and older siblings called her that night to congratulate her.

She was finally going to have a semi-normal life.

Cassy was driving them home Monday, the ninth. Lacy was so excited to go home. She was starting preschool right away, and didn't want to miss it. Cassy decided to allow preschool, since it was only a couple mornings a week. She was still very overprotective of the girl, but I'm sure that would pass. At least somewhat.

Erica and I helped Cassy load up their luggage into the van. Tears stung my eyes as I packed up all their stuff. They were leaving the next morning, no later then eight.

---

"I'm really going to miss you," Cassy mumbled to Erica.

"I'm going to miss you too. You'll have to come visit once in a while." Erica demanded. "And we'll try and get out their sometime too,"

Cassy nodded. I could see the tears trying to escape her eyes. I lost control of mine a while ago.

I gave Isaac a huge hug before buckling him into his seat. "Miss you, babe." I told him.

"Miss you too." He responded with a little pout. I kissed the top of his head.

"Bye Lacy," I said with a slight smile. "You were amazing, you know that right?"

She blushed a little before giving me a hug. "Thank you for letting my family stay here when I was sick." She smiled. "I'm happy they were here."

The tears streaming down my face weren't stopping now. I gave her another hug. "I'm going to miss you kid." I told her.

I kissed Molly's tiny forehead before Erica put the car seat into the car.

Then I walked over to Cassy. "It was amazing to meet you," She said to me. "And thank you, again."

"Of course. You're welcome here anytime." I gave her a grin and then a hug. "I'm really going to miss you being here."

"I'm going to miss you guys. But it'll be nice to be home."

I nodded in understanding.

I could see Erica's eyes welling up as she gave her sister a goodbye hug. But she wiped them away quickly, not wanting anyone to see.

Before we knew it, we were watching the van drive away.

"I'm going to miss them." Erica mumbled. I gave her a hug from behind.

"It's just the two of us now." I sighed.

---

The house seemed abnormally quiet for the next week or so. Erica and I tried to get back to our regular schedule, but after having four kids stay in our house for over a month, it was so strange for it to be so quiet.

Addison scheduled our week nineteen appointment for September thirteenth. Erica was bouncing in excitement. This would be the day we finally found out the sexes of our babies.

We met in the lobby again, but this time Erica wasn't late. She was actually there before I was, and I was there ten minutes before we planned to meet.

Erica gave me a quick kiss when she came over to me. "Ready?" She asked me. I could see she was still bouncing with excitement.

I nodded and smiled. I was as excited as she was.

She took my hand and led me to the elevator. She pressed the button and the door closed.

We met up with Addison in the examination room. I was already changed and lying on the table when she came in the room.

She did all the routine stuff while we impatiently waited for her to tell us what we were having.

"Everything looks normal," She gave me a smile. "The babies are progressing at a normal speed and their hearts sound healthy and strong."

"So what sexes are they?" Erica blurted.

Addison laughed.

"Addie," I whined. "You promised to tell us today."

"And I never back down on a promise."

"Then what are they?" I asked.

**---**

**Please review!**


	27. One Boy, One Girl, Two Hearts Beating Wi

**Author's note: Ok, I'm quite cranky, I thought maybe posting up a chapter of this and getting a review or two might make me feel better, so here we go.**

**Love long weekends… but hate school when it starts again.**

**My head hurts. Has anyone listened to the song Scarecrow by Melissa Etheridge? If you haven't, you should youtube it. It was written in memory of Matthew Shepard, and if you don't know who that is, please google it. However I think this song is muchly depressing me… hm… Muchly should be a word…**

**Anyways, I digress…**

**Thank you to that four of you who reviewed, it is ALWAYS appreciated and loved :) you put a smile on my face you guys do :)**

**Ewriter: **Honestly, I wouldn't recommend the next season… but probably only cuz I'm upset about the Erica/Callie storyline…

**To all of you who asked why I'm so evil, to KEEP YOU INTERESTED! If I didn't, you would get bored and stop reading!**

**Anyways, next chapter.**

---

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: One Boy, One Girl, Two Hearts Beating Wildly**

Addison smiled. "Congratulations!" She paused for what seemed like forever; while in reality was probably only a few seconds. "You're having a boy." She paused again. "_And_ a girl!"

Erica and I both broke out it smiles. She pulled my face to hers as she kissed me.

"Both." I whispered. "_Perfect_." I had never really vocalized it, but both was really what I wanted the most.

"Congratulations again you two!" Addie looked like she couldn't stop smiling either.

Erica kissed me again, and I could see a faint tear running down her cheek. She looked happier then I had _ever_ seen her.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"And I love you." She told me with a grin.

---

Erica made arrangements to take the rest of the afternoon off. She then went to the chief to get him to let me have the rest of the afternoon off too. She showed up _right_ before my surgery and dragged me out to the car.

"You aren't working the rest of the afternoon." She had a goofy grin on her face.

"Why?" I asked her, confused.

"Because we need to go shopping!"

I was confused and slightly shocked as Erica grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the residents' lounge.

"Get dressed."

Still considerably confused, I did as she said. As soon as I had finished buttoning my blouse, she pulled me back out of the room and towards the car.

"Erica!" I yelled as she gently pushed me into the car. "_Where_ are we going!?"

"You said you wanted to decorate the room once we found out the sexes of the babies. We're going to buy paint first. Possibly a boarder? I don't know, what do you think?"

I smiled. Erica got really excited sometimes. And when she got excited, there was no stopping her.

I laughed as she did up my seat belt for me.

---

We picked up the paint, a cute teddy bear boarder for the top of the room, and then went off to Babies 'R' Us.

"This ones cute!" I exclaimed, pointing to a light-coloured, wooden crib. It was simple, but it was adorable.

Erica smiled and gently placed her hand on the small of my back. "I like that one too."

It took us all afternoon and well into the evening to pick up everything we thought we would need. It was a very sudden thing; we just decided we needed _everything_ that day. We bought two of everything. Cribs, car seats, baby swings, high chairs, mobiles. We bought one change table, but it was bigger then normal change tables, so for a long time, it would fit both babies. We bought a cute double stroller. We even stocked up on bottles, dishes, little spoons and forks, diapers, soothers and receiving blankets. We bought tons of clothes, blankets, toys and a diaper genie. We picked up two toy boxes and shelves to fit all of this new stuff on. We bought baby gates and other contraptions to baby proof the house. We bought bibs, washcloths and baby towels. We bought bath toys and baby baths. We almost bought out the place I'm sure!

As exhausted as we were when we got home, we were both pleased with our purchases. We were excited to get the room up and really looking like a nursery, but it would have to wait until morning.

---

I woke up late the next morning; apparently Erica had turned off the alarm clock. Stumbling out of bed, I started towards the kitchen where I was going to put on a pot of coffee.

I stopped when I saw a dresser in the hall. _This doesn't belong here…_ Even my hazy, morning brain could comprehend _that_. I glanced into the upstairs spare bedroom- no, the nursery now. _That would take some getting used to._ I thought with a smile. Erica had called the hospital and told them we were going to be out one more day. She had taken everything out of the spare bedroom and covered the white carpet in plastic. The ceiling and floor were tapped with masking tap and she had the pink paint open.

"It's early." I stated, still half asleep.

Erica laughed. "You can't be in here babe. There's coffee downstairs. I also heated up a muffin for you, it's in the microwave."

"But-"

"No! Get out!" She yelled playfully. "You can't be inhaling these fumes!"

I smiled at her concern and went down to the kitchen.

---

It took Erica all morning to get the room painted. I was bored, so I turned on the TV. There was nothing on but daytime talk shows and court cases. I yawned and turned off the TV.

_Now what? She shouldn't have told the Chief I wasn't going to be there. I could've worked today instead of sitting here doing nothing…_

I decided to throw in a movie.

I must have fallen asleep, because Erica woke me up, I don't know how long I was sleeping.

"It's done." She smiled at me. "And it's been drying for a couple hours now. I left all the windows open upstairs to get rid of the fumes. You want to see it now?"

"Yes!" I squealed excited. She gave me a kiss and took my hand.

The room was painted half in pink, and half in blue. The farthest wall from the door, the wall with the huge window, was where they split. Halfway down the middle the colours met. I looked above me and the colours also met above the door frame. She had put the Teddy Bear boarder we picked out at the top of the room. The bears alternated pink and blue. As cliché as the room was, I still loved it. I wanted our girl to be dressed in pink and our boy to be dressed in blue. Maybe that was cheesy, but I didn't care.

"Erica…" I smiled. She pulled me close to her and pressed her lips to mine.

"You like it?" She asked, a huge grin on her face.

"I love it." I told her honestly, pressing my lips back against hers.

When Erica and I had first kissed, I never _dreamed_ our life would take this turn. We were starting a family. I was starting a family with the love of my life. It was perfect.

When I first met Erica Hahn, I never thought she would be painting our babies nursery. She never seemed like that kind of person to me before. I thought she'd end up hiring someone to do it in the end. But she didn't want that, she wanted to do this, she wanted to make the room for our babies.

She put her hands around my waist, keeping me close, as she broke the kiss. "I love you." She told me.

I smiled, "I love you too, babe."

**---**

**Please review guys! I need the smiles :)**


	28. You Shine So Bright It’s Insane, You Put

'Author's Note: Y'all make me so happy :) So I decided to post up another chapter!

NOTE: Imma need names for the twins! I LOVE suggestions, but please don't be hurt if I end up choosing something else :P

But please suggest stuff! I have nothing yet!

Thanks to my reviewers!

**Jyn&Guice: **Well I'm glad I could help you today, just as you did helping me with the review :)

**Ewriter: **I'm sure you know now that I have not, so input is appreciated!

**Rezeaka: **Awe thanks! I'm really glad you like it, though I'm not sure you'd keep coming back without the cliffhangers, so here is another! :P Don't lie… you know you love me!

**Skichik: **Glad I could make ya happy :)

WE ARE THE PIRATES! WHO DON'T DO ANYTHING! AND IF YOU ASK US, TO DO ANTYING, WE'LL JUST TELL YOU WE DON'T DO ANYTHING!

Sorry… listening to it… kinda catchy… fun and happy… listen to it!

I actually like this section of the story. The end of this chapter and the next couple… I worked really hard on them, and did way to much research for a fanfic :P but everything is realistic and such :)

---

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: You Shine So Bright It's Insane, You Put the Sun to Shame**

After the paint was completely dry, we took the plastic off the carpet and the tape off the ceiling and floor. I helped Erica bring all the boxes and bags of baby stuff out of the car and into the house. We took the big stuff up to the nursery first, the cribs and change table (which had been delivered that morning), the shelves and the toy boxes. The neighbours saw us hauling things in and offered to help. Erica was very grateful, as she wouldn't let me carry anything heavier then a loaf of bread.

I tried to help her set up the cribs, but the instructions were confusing, and I decided I was being a hindrance more then I was being helpful. So I went down stairs to the living room and sorted through clothes, towels, washcloths, bibs, blankets and anything else I could throw in the washing machine. We had bought some baby laundry detergent and fabric softener. I took the clothes downstairs to the laundry and started washing everything.

By the end of the day, Erica and I had the entire nursery set up. The beds were made; the clothes folded and put in dressers. The mobiles were up, the change table stocked with diapers and wipes.

We both new it was early, and a little bit silly, to be setting this up already. But with twins, we wanted to be prepared. We didn't want to be going into labour early and not being ready. We didn't want to be stressing over little things like that.

---

The rest of September flew by. I continued to grow bigger as Erica pampered me beyond belief. I swear she gave me a foot rub _everyday _after work. My maternity was starting at the beginning of December, and I was planning to take off an entire year before enrolling our babies into a daycare.

I didn't want our children to grow up in a daycare, and since Erica makes the money that she makes, I didn't _need_ to work. But as much as I'm sure I'll love being a mom, I love being a surgeon as well. So I figured after a year I'd probably go back to work.

Erica loved the idea of providing for us, on one condition.

---

It was Friday, October 10th. I had two surgeries scheduled; one in the morning, and one in the early afternoon. They were both easy, and by three that afternoon, I was changing out of my scrubs and heading home.

Erica stopped me in the foyer.

"Hey babe," She smiled, kissing me. "Heading home already?"

"Mhm," I answered. "I only had a couple surgeries today."

"Awesome. I'm going to be done here by 6 for sure. I just have some paperwork to catch up on. Do you want to do dinner tonight?"

"I'd love that." I told her honestly. "Where do you want to go?"

"It's a surprise." She told me with a mischievous grin. "I'll be at the house by 6 to pick you up. Be ready, ok?"

"Ok…" I was very confused. Erica is never this…scheduled. I mean she is, especially at work, but not with us. Not with our plans. When she says let's do dinner, half the time she gets stuck at work, and the other half she shows up at _any_ time and changes and gets ready to go out _with_ me.

"Dress up a little, ok?" She smiled and walked away.

I ran after her. "Why? Where are we going?"

"It's a _surprise._" She told me again. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!" She laughed and headed upstairs to the OR.

Baffled, I headed home.

---

_Dress up. That was all she had said. _I was sitting at home, trying to decide what to wear. I had just showered and my hair was still up in a towel as I went through all the clothes in our closet. I was wearing my soft, peach housecoat, and most of the clothes from our closet were thrown around the room.

"Nothing fits!" I shouted angrily at no one. _I am 23 weeks pregnant with twins. What did she expect me to wear?!_

Sitting down on the carpet, tears started flowing down my cheeks. _Stupid hormones!_

I don't know how long I was sitting there, but I heard Erica come in the house. "Callie, darling, where are you?" She called.

I sniffed and stood up quickly. I glanced over at the clock. It was only 5:30, she was early. I most have been sitting there for almost 30 minutes.

"Callie, hun, what are you doing?" Erica asked me, walking into the bedroom. She pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm sorry I'm not ready." I told her. "I couldn't find anything to wear."

"It doesn't matter what you wear, you'd look gorgeous in anything." She gave me a smile and another hug. She pulled a pretty black, low cut dress out of the closet. "Try this on babe."

She helped me zip it up in the back. It was beautiful. It fell just passed my knees and had a little red accent at the bottom and right under my chest. It fit great, even over my huge, bulging stomach.

Erica smiled and took my hair out of the towel. She brushed through it and blow dried it for me. By now I had calmed down and wasn't crying. I was excited to find out where we were going that required such fancy clothes.

It wasn't until now that I realized how beautiful Erica looked. She was wearing a long, dark blue dress with tiny spaghetti straps. Her hair was curly and her make up done.

"Erica, you look gorgeous." I told her.

"Thank you. You do too, babe."

"Only thanks to you."

She shook her head and laughed.

When she finished with my hair, she let me do my own make up as she found me some shoes to wear.

Slipping on the red flats she picked out, I pulled her into a kiss.

"Sorry I wasn't ready." I told her honestly.

"It's ok baby. You ready to go now?" She smiled again.

I nodded.

She took my hand and led me to the front door. She paused before opening it, smiled, and kissed me. "I love you. Don't you ever forget that." She told me, and opened the door.

Parked out side our house was a black limousine.

Stunned, I stopped in the door way.

"Are you coming?" Erica asked me with a grin.

"You did this?"

She nodded.

"And you're paying by the hour?"

She laughed and nodded again.

"I am _so_ sorry for taking so long." I apologized.

She gave me another kiss. "Don't worry about it baby."

The driver got out and opened the back door for us. Erica gestured that I get in first and then she followed me in.

We sat down in the back and the driver put the partition up between the seats. Erica turned on the CD player and pulled me closer to her. Snuggling up next to her, I felt unbelievably safe.

"So, where are we going?" I asked again.

"I'm not telling you!" She laughed. "But I will tell you it's going to be a long drive."

I yawned and she kissed the top of my head. "Take a nap, babe. I'll wake you up when we are getting close."

I smiled and I must have fallen asleep because before I knew it, Erica was waking me up.

"We're almost there baby." She said gently.

I yawned. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About 2 and a half hours." She told me, kissing me gently.

"Where are we?"

---

Please review if ya like or want more!

You know, often, I'll sit here at my computer, writing a bit, doing some other stuff, and I'll think to myself, I'll update when I get my next review. Then a review comes, and there ya go! You get updates! True story *nods*


	29. I Prayed That She’d Say Yes

**Author's Note: Wow! You guys… really… you amaze me. I love you all! **

**I posted up this chapter, and before I went to bed that night I already had two reviews. I expected to **_**maybe**_** get one or two more and that would be it. But no! I woke up the next morning and I had EIGHT reviews in my inbox! EIGHT! I was SO happy. So I promised myself I was going to have a chapter up right after school… forgetting I had musical practice (I'm doing the sound) and had to go to wall mart to get some testing stuff for my fish tank… So I didn't get back home until late. But when I did get home, and checked my email again, I had another like FIVE reviews! It was crazy!**

**So I updating this morning, sorry I took so long!**

**Look at this, this is the last eight chapter and the amount of reviews I got for each one:**

**20 4**

**21 2**

**22 2**

**23 1**

**24 4**

**25 3**

**26 3**

**27 4**

**28 15!!**

**That's crazy! I am so excited. I'm not sure what I did differently last time, or why so many people reviewed, but I'm loving it!**

**I want to thank EVERYONE who gave such great reviews, but do to time, or lack there of, I can't thank you all individually, so please don't be hurt or upset :)**

**Melissouza: **Thank you! Which NCIS stuff have you read?

**Hales: **Yes it is! You are the first one to get one of my chapter titles!

**Rezeaka: **Awe lol thank you!

**And thank you to:**

**J, Ciaobella06, ilbelfarniente, Bound Dragon, Sweettater8, madison2002, skichik, GT22, Jay, ewriter, hollyfan4eva, Jyn&Guice**

**Hope you like this chapter as much as the last :)**

**---**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: I Prayed That She'd Say Yes **

I looked out the windows, but it was dark, so all I could see was lights. I didn't recognize anything.

"Almost there." Was all she would tell me.

I fixed my hair up a little before the limo came to a stop.

The sign above the restaurant read Lumière. I had never heard of it, but it sure looked fancy.

"Is this where we are eating?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Are we still in Washington?" I asked.

She laughed and shook her head.

"Where are we?"

"Vancouver. British Columbia."

"Seriously? We're in Canada?!"

She nodded.

"We passed the border and I didn't even notice?!"

She laughed. "Yes. I had your passport with me, so it wasn't a problem. You slept through it."

The limo driver opened up the door and Erica got out of the limo. She gave me a hand and helped me climb out after her.

We walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

Erica opened the door for me. The waiter led us to our table, and Erica pulled out my chair.

Erica has always been polite and nice, but this was a little over the top. Don't get me wrong, I definitely was enjoying it, it just wasn't… her. She wasn't usually this… overly polite.

She ordered sparkling water, instead of wine. She never drinks in front of me anymore. It's very sweet.

The restaurant was beautiful and outrageously fancy and elegant. I opened up the menu and couldn't believe the prices!

"Erica," I whispered. "This is crazy expensive…"

"Don't worry about it baby. It's my treat today."

"Erica, you don't need to spend this much! This is crazy!" I whisper-yelled.

"Hun, I want to treat you today, ok?" She smiled and took my hand in hers. "Don't worry about the cost."

I let it go.

But upon second glance, I realized the menu was mostly in French.

"Erica, I don't know French." I told her quietly.

"I'll order for you, ok?" She smiled again and squeezed my hand.

I just nodded.

Dinner was amazing. Everything tasted _so_ good. We contemplated ordering desert, but decided against it since we were both too full. The service was great as well, everyone was so friendly. Erica had ordered me this chicken thing… and wow. It was amazing.

The waiter brought over the check and Erica snatched it before I even had a chance to peek.

"I probably don't even want to know, right?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Probably not. How much are you supposed to tip in Canada? 15%?"

"I think so."

She pulled a twenty out of her purse and laid it down on the table.

My mouth hung open.

She just smiled at me and took my hand. Kissing my cheek she whispered, "Don't worry about it. Today, I'm treating you."

She put her arm around my waste and led me back to the limo.

The driver rushed out and opened our door as soon as he saw us coming. We climbed back into the back seat and the driver closed the door.

"Home now?" I asked Erica.

She shook her head. "I made arrangements for us to stay the night here at the Four Seasons Hotel."

"Isn't that crazy expensive?" I asked, wondering why we were spending so much money.

Erica shrugged. "I told you not to worry about it babe."

The driver let us out right in front of the hotel and Erica took my hand and led me in. The limo driver got our bags out of the trunk (that I hadn't known were there…) and handed them to the bellhop. We were led up to our room, which was on the 27th floor, second from the top. Erica opened the room and I was amazed. I couldn't believe how big it was! And the view was amazing. We could see the mountains and the city. It was absolutely beautiful. The bedroom had a king sized bed and there was a bowl of strawberries on the table.

Everything was in dark, romantic colours. There were candles lit and rose peddles were sprinkled across the bedspread. There were glass doors leading out onto a private balcony overlooking the city and the mountains. It was amazing. I had _never_ stayed in a hotel this fancy, and I had stayed in quite a few fancy hotels.

"Do you like it?" Erica asked me quietly, her hand around my waste.

"I love it!" I squealed as Erica pulled me into a kiss. One hand brushed my hair out of my face as the other held me close. My hands wrapped around her neck, I heard the bellhop close the door.

"What's this all about?" I asked her when we broke the kiss.

"What do you mean?" Erica asked me.

"I mean this. The limo, the fancy, French restaurant, the incredibly expensive hotel…"

Erica took a deep breath. She looked nervous. "You know how I told you I would support you and our children so that you could take a year off?"

I nodded slowly, wondering where this was going.

"Well I will. On one condition."

"What's that?" I asked, a bit afraid.

"Callie, babe, I know we've only been together about five months, but I love you more then I have ever loved anyone-"

"I love you too," I interrupted.

"I would do anything for you; I would give you the world if you asked."

I smiled and looked down.

"Babe," She took something out of her purse, "will you marry me?"

**---**

**Sorry! Another cliffhanger! I know you all hate me :P**

**Please review! I'll update soon :)**


	30. You’ve Got Me Walking up on Air and I’m

**Author's Note: Wow… hectic week. I know it's been forever since I updated, and it has NOTHING to do with lack of reviews, because I got a TON! Thank you guys!**

**If anyone cares (which I'm sure they don't… but I kind of use fanfiction as a journal… since I don't keep one… its fun to go back and read my author's notes… :P) I did sound for the school musical this week. It was crazy hectic, and I didn't think I was going to get all my homework done… and I think I may have failed my bio test… but it was worth it. It was a lot of fun, the musical., and we did awesome. To top things off, I got sick on Wednesday… UGH. So I was home all day, and had to be at the school by six cuz I didn't want to miss the musical! So that really sucked… and I was watching TV and I realized that shows REALLY suck during the day… and they all start to repeat by about one… UGH! So I haven't had ANY time to write. At ALL! But thankfully, I have a few more chapters already written, so I thought I'd give ya guys one :) **

**Hopefully I'll get some written tonight… come on muse, I need ya! Don't hide from me!**

**Oh and I feel like a HORRIBLE person… the last week of October I re-set up my fish tank. It looks beautiful. So I waited 6 or 7 days and then went to the store and bought some fish. I bought 11 fish and 2 frogs. Thinking my tank still looked a little empty, I went back the next day and bought 6 more tiny fish (schooling fish, so I needed a few, and they don't take up much room…) and two more frogs. (I'm talking African dwarf frogs, adorable lil things.). Anyways… I realize now that a) that was WAY to many…. And b) I really shouldn't have put that many in right away… So most of them seem to be doing pretty good. We've only had one death so far (knock on wood). But my ammonia levels are CRAZY high… I'm pretty inexperience with all this… so I didn't realize how dangerous this would be to my babies until it was too late. My ammonia hasn't gone lower then 3ppm… and its usually around 4. I have a bubble wall, and I'm constantly pumping in air. I have a filter and heater and all that… oh did I mention my tank was only a 15 gal? ya… poor fish… I know…. Anyways, why I feel horrible… my poor lil Marty (betta fish) looks **_**so**_** sick… he was a beautiful blue when I bought him… now… well he's turning this brown colour… it almost looks like its growing on him… and his bottom fins are turning red.. there was a tiny bit of red when I bought him… but its spreading! And he looks so sick.. most of the time he lays on the bottom… or on the plants… he goes up to the top for air… I don't know what to do! *cries*…**

**Anyways… you guys don't care about that crap… so:**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter :)**

**This is going to be short, cuz I wanna get this up there!**

**Hales:** yes you're right! And thank you!

**Zirateb**: That cherries what did it! That's why you're getting an update now! :P

**hollyfan4eva, GT22, Bound Dragon, lazysayzla, Ciaobella06, madison2002, Jyn&Guice, edith418, J, undadog, textualanatomy, rezeaka, elatxc, LegaspiWeaver, Lime-Lover, Jyn&Guice, magier**

**STORY! **

**V**

**----**

**Chapter Thirty: You've Got Me Walking up on Air and I'm Afraid of Heights **

"W-what?" I stuttered.

She bit her lip. "Will you marry me, Calliope Torres?"

"Erica…" I said quietly. "It's not even legal…"

"It is here, in Canada. We could come up here to do it." She tried to explain quickly. I could tell she felt hurt by my hesitance.

"Erica… It's not that I don't love you, I do. I love you so much-"

"Then why won't you marry me?" She asked quietly.

"Erica… I just don't know if I'm ready for that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… we haven't been going out that long…"

"Five months."

"Five months isn't a very long time when you compare it to a lifetime."

"We live together. We're having kids together…"

"I know all this." I told her.

"And I love you." She told me. "And you love me…"

"I do." I stated.

"Then what is the problem?" She asked me.

I sighed. I didn't know what the problem was. I didn't know why I wasn't just screaming YES! And jumping into her arms. I didn't know why we weren't lying together, naked, in that king sized bed at this very moment. Why was I hesitating? Why was I thinking so hard on this? I love her damn it! And I _know_ she loves me. Why am I still thinking this through? Because I'm afraid.

_Afraid of what? _I thought to myself. _Afraid of being with a woman? That can't be it. You've been with Erica for five months now, _and_ came out to your parents. Afraid of declaring you're a lesbian? Maybe…_

"Callie?"

"I… I don't know. I think I need to think about it." I told her.

"Oh… Ok…" She closed the ring box and shoved it back in her purse. "Well I'm… I'm beat. I'm just going to go to bed…." She picked up her suit case and took it into the bedroom where she closed the door.

I stood, alone, in our huge, fancy hotel room in shock. _Had I just rejected Erica Hahn?_ Well I didn't mean to. Not really. _I just need time to think…_

For the second time that night, I could feel the tears running down my face.

I shook my head. _This isn't what I wanted. I didn't want to be standing here crying! I wanted to be in there, curled up in that ridiculously huge bed with my beautiful girlfriend… possibly fiancé if she would still take me. This was stupid. I _love_ Erica! Why would I even think twice about this?_

I opened the door to the bedroom and found Erica curled up on the bed. I could tell by the way her body was shaking that she was crying.

"Erica?" I called softly.

Her hands moved, presumably to wipe the tears from her eyes. "What?" She asked, not looking at me. She didn't sound angry, sort of monotonous.

"Honey… I am so sorry." I apologized.

"You don't need to apologize." She told me.

"I love you."

She didn't say anything.

I sat down on the bed beside her. "I really, really love you. I have loved you since the day we met and I will always love you. As… as afraid of this as I am, I'm not going to let that stop me from being happy. I'm not going to let that stop me from loving you."

"What are you afraid of?" She asked me quietly, turning towards me. I could see that her eyes were red from crying.

"I don't know… It's just… it feels like… It feels like if I marry you… I have to declare my… my _sexuality _to the world. I'm not sure if I'm ready to do that. I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with the fact that I'm a lesbian."

"But baby," She smiled a little. "You're ok with making love to me, a woman, but you're not ok to marry me?"

"I don't make love with you in public. I don't _show_ the world who I am."

"You kiss me in public. You hold my hand."

"I know. I know…"

"Then what is so hard about this?"

"I don't know."

She pulled me in close to her.

I took a deep breath. "Erica, I made up my mind. Of course I'll marry you. I love you, so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I smiled and kissed her. She kissed me back and before I knew it, our clothes were on the floor and we were under the covers of the bed.

---

Lying there, naked, curled up with my beautiful fiancé, Erica whispered to me, "Could I give you the ring now?"

I nodded and smiled as she pulled the small ring box out of her purse. She opened it up and my heart stopped for a moment. The ring was white gold with a beautiful heart cut diamond in the centre. Along both sides were smaller jewels in all colours of the rainbow. Red was right next to the diamond, then orange, yellow, green, blue and finally purple.

"Do you like it?" She asked hesitantly. "Because I can take it back if you don't like it. We can pick something else out-"

"Erica." I interrupted. "It's beautiful."

"I wasn't sure what you would think of the rainbow…"

"It's gorgeous Erica. I love showing my pride with my engagement ring. It's absolutely perfect." I smiled and pulled her in close for a kiss.

When we broke she slipped the ring onto my finger on my left hand.

---

The next morning, Erica had breakfast delivered to our hotel room. Toast, hash browns, eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, French toast, pancakes… everything you could imagine. It all tasted amazing.

After breakfast, Erica had scheduled two masseuses to come to our room right after breakfast. For an entire hour they massaged us both. They were incredible. It was unbelievably relaxing.

Unfortunately, after our hour was up, the two of them left.

"It's ten o'clock." Erica stated, glancing at her watch. "And we have to check out by twelve. What do you want to do?"

I gave her a mischievous grin and pulled her into a kiss.

---

**Please review! Sorry my author's note ended up being so long…**


	31. Wouldn’t Trade It for Anything

**Author's Note: **Wow… sorry! I should have updated this forever ago… I still have two and a half chapters (after this one) already written… I just need to get my butt back in gear and write some more… soon as school ends, I hope to get back into writing.

I've been really busy though! I just travelled (Through school) to France, Belgium and the Netherlands. So that was… amazing. That was the first time I had EVER been out of Canada. The first time I had ridden in an airplane. (Took six of them in total.. don't care for them much.) First time I saw anything cool :P Saw the Eiffel Tower, Versailles, Vimy Ridge (Canadian's if you don't know what this is, you SHOULD! So google it!), The little peeing boy in Brussels, and of course the Red Light District. (Yes, we did go through the red light district, with school. We went during the day though :P)

In the mean time, I've been working on some original fiction stuff. I have a bunch written, but just got it up on yesterday. So you know (hint hint, nudge nudge) you should go check it out :)

Lack of motivation really.. that's why I haven't written much lately. Fanfiction and otherwise. So please please please please a million more pleases, review! You don't know how much it means to write a simple little 'I like it!' or even 'you know.. this is so good… you could change [insert mistakes here]

I LOVE criticism, more than anyone should :P so please let me know!!

Thank you to **rhiannon-shaxington** for your advice on my dear little Marty. I did take Marty out, mom bought medicine, he got better. But Marty has since passed :(

---------------

**Chapter Thirty-One: Wouldn't Trade It for Anything**

We took the limo back to Seattle after stopping at a quaint little Chinese place for lunch. Our mini vacation had been wonderful, and I couldn't stop staring at the gorgeous ring on my left hand. The worry, the fear, the hesitance had long gone and all that was left in its place was happiness and love.

I curled up beside Erica on the way home, her arms wrapped around me. She kissed the top of my head and I smiled.

"I can't believe I didn't realize I was gay before." She whispered.

"Hmm." I smiled.

She gave me a squeeze.

I still didn't like that word. I knew I loved Erica, why did I have to put a label on it? I didn't.

"I love you babe," I whispered to her. _That's all that matters._ I thought to myself.

------------------------------------------------------

We got back home and unloaded out things out of the limo. When we got inside, we saw the answering machine blinking. We hit the button to play back the messages as we started unpacking our stuff.

"_Doctor Hahn, we're sorry to disturb you, we know we told you you could take the weekend off, but we've had an emergency and need you here immediately."_

_Beep!_

"_Doctor Hahn? Where are you? We need you ASAP."_

_Beep!  
_

"_Hahn! Get in here now!"_

_Beep!_

"_Where are you?!"_

_Beep!_

The messages got more and more urgent the longer we listen. There must have been about fifty of them in total. Erica was on her cell before they had even ended. There were about sixty voice mail messages she had gotten as well. She looked a bit panicked as she hung up her phone.

"Sorry to just leave you like this baby, but apparently they need me." She gave me a slight smile and a quick kiss before heading out the door.

I cleaned up and put away all our stuff. I put together some supper, lasagna, because it could easily be reheated.

I yawned and looked at the time. Almost 6 and I was already exhausted.

I decided to lie down on the couch and take a little nap.

---

I woke up around 6:30am the next morning. I had expected Erica to get home and wake me up, but she didn't.

I quickly showered and dressed. Erica must not have come home last night.

I went to the hospital early that morning.

---

"Torres!" I heard Bailey shout, "There is an emergency in trauma 3. Grey is in there, but she needs a consult."

I gave Bailey a nod before rushing into the room.

"So Grey," I asked, "What do we have?"

The patient groaned in agony, clutching his chest.

"4 ribs broken…" She began to rattle off everything she knew about him.

---

I spent almost all day in surgery. I hadn't seen Erica at all, not since we got home from our trip, and I missed her.

It wasn't until around eight o'clock that night that I got home.

Erica was crashed on the couch. I wondered how long she had been there. I tiptoed into the kitchen. A piece of the lasagna was missing. She must have found it. I heated my self up a piece and ate it in silence.

I tiptoed back into the living room where Erica was sleeping on the couch. I smiled. She looked so peaceful.

I didn't want to wake her up, knowing she had probably had an incredibly long day, but I knew how stiff and sore that couch makes you.

I kissed the top of her head and her mouth turned up in a smile. Her eyes flickered open. "Hey love," She whispered.

"Hi," I whispered back. "Come to bed with me?"

She raised her eyebrow.

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm exhausted."

She sighed out of relief. "Good. 'Cause I am too."

She took my hand and led me up the stairs. She helped me slip out of my clothes and into pyjamas. I did the same for her.

I crawled into bed, yawning. She crawled in the other side and wrapped her arms around me, gently spooning against my back. She pulled the covers up, tucking me in.

I grinned and turned my head to face her. "I love you." I told her.

She smiled back at me. "I love you too, babe. Now get some sleep."

It had been a long, hard day at the hospital, for both of us. But to come home, to a beautiful _fiancé_ and get to be held in her arms as I slept… Everything just felt perfect. It had been the perfect weekend, and now, every day was going to be perfect. Well, maybe not perfect, there are always ups and downs, but with Erica by my side, it was going to be pretty damn close to perfect.

---

The next morning we both woke up around the same time. I rolled over in Erica's arms and gave her a kiss.

"So," She asked quietly, "Who do you want to tell first?"

I looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

She smiled and took my left hand in hers. She kissed the beautiful ring on my finger. I smiled.

"Well," I responded, "I think we should tell family first. I could call my mom and dad, and you can call your sister."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, family should know first."

We got up and made some pancakes for breakfast. I had some orange juice and Erica had some coffee.

"I'm going to call my parents now," I told Erica, taking my dirty dishes to the sink.

Erica smiled. I'm sure she was glad my hesitance was gone, completely, and I finally felt comfortable with this, being engaged to her.

I picked up the phone and dialed my home number. My mother answered.

"Hey mom!"

"Callie!" She seemed delighted to be hearing from me. "What's new?"

"Well, mom, funny you should ask that… I kind of have something big to tell you."

"Oh? What is it Callie?"

"Well, this weekend, Erica and I went away. Just for one night, but it was amazing. And well… mom… Erica and I, we're getting married."

---------------

Again! PLEASE REVIEW!! 3


	32. Love Can't Wait

**Authors Note: So it's been WAY to long, hasn't it? Most of my readers have probably forgotten this story, those that might still remember have probably thought I dropped off the face of the earth. But no, I'm still here! I deeply apologize for leaving you all hanging like that, hopefully you won't hold it against me :P**

**Just a little update: I have now graduated high school and I'm moving to go to university in the fall. I wrote all my IB tests in may (16 of them!) and it was crazy stressful! I wrote and self published a book of my own, called ****The Untold****, and it's available on CreateSpace (link in profile) and on Amazon([dot]com only, and you'll have to search by my name to find it, Jessica Nesland) I also participated in National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November where I wrote a 50,000 word novel (a different one than the one I published.)**

**I just recently fell back in love with Grey's Anatomy and felt the urge to finish up this story. So maybe if you're lucky I actually will finish this faction :P**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and once again, I apologize for taking so long. I hope you can forgive me **

**On with the story! **

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Love Can't Wait**

She screamed. I wasn't sure if it was in delight or disgust at first, but then she said, "Callie! That's amazing! I am _so_ happy for you dear! When is the wedding?"

"Well, we don't really know yet. It just happened a couple days ago. But I wanted to tell you right away."

"Oh Callie! I am so happy for you!"

"Will you tell dad?" I asked her, a huge smile covering my face. I was _so_ glad she was happy.

"Of course I will!"

We talked for a few more minutes before I hung up the phone.

"Are you going to call your sister?" I asked Erica.

Erica smiled and took the phone from me.

I only heard one side of the conversation, but it sounded like Cassy was thrilled for us.

Erica hung up the phone smiling. I wrapped my arms around her from behind. She grinned and turned around in my arms, kissing me.

"So, when _are_ we going to have the wedding?" Erica asked me.

I shrugged. "I kind of want to wait until after the babies are born."

Erica nodded in understanding. "Well, what were your little girl wedding dreams? Winter? Spring? Summer? Fall? Inside? Outside? Church?"

I laughed and blushed a little bit. "Well… when I was little I always wanted a spring wedding. Somewhere outside, where the trees are just budding and flowering. Somewhere beautiful."

Erica smiled. "British Columbia is full of cherry trees."

"That would be gorgeous."

"I would love that." Erica agreed.

"So spring?"

Erica nodded. "How about April?"

"I love April."

"What day?"

We took a look at the calendar. "I think a Saturday would be good." I told Erica.

"How about April 5th?" She suggested.

I gave her a kiss. "I love April 5th."

She laughed and kissed me again.

The next day at the hospital, I hunted down Addison.

"Addie!" I squealed. "I have news for you!"

"Callie? What's going on?" She asked, confused.

I grinned and showed her my hand.

Her jaw dropped and she squealed right along with me.

"Oh Callie I am so happy for you!" She told me, pulling me into a hug.

News spread fast around the hospital, and before I knew it, everyone was mentioning the wedding and congratulating me. Not one person made a comment about me being gay, at least not in a negative way. Everyone was so happy for me, and I was happy. Happier then I had ever been. I had a beautiful fiancé, soon to be my wife, and two little babies on the way. I was living with the love of my life in a beautiful home, and I had the job of my dreams. How could live be any better?

The days flew by with smiles and tears, some happy, some not so happy.

November came, and with it, came the snow.

November 17th. The entire city was iced in a beautiful white frost.

I woke up that morning lying in Erica's arms. I breathed in and I smiled. I rolled over and kissed Erica gently, and climbed out of bed. It was my day off, and I don't get many of them, so I was going to enjoy it. I glanced outside at the beautiful view. I slipped on my peach, terrycloth housecoat and some warm, soft slippers and sauntered down the stairs into the kitchen. I pulled some bacon out of the freezer, and some eggs out of the fridge. I whipped up a quick breakfast before Erica woke up. I started the coffee pot, not for myself, because I slowly cut out drinking coffee when I found out I was pregnant, but for Erica. When breakfast was all ready and on the table, I went back upstairs to wake Erica up.

"Morning baby," I whispered, kissing her forehead lightly. "Breakfast is ready."

She smiled. "You made me breakfast?"

I nodded.

She got up and put on her housecoat and slippers and followed me downstairs. I poured her some coffee, and put some toast in the toaster.

"Callie, this is delicious," She complimented me with a smile. "but you didn't have to make me breakfast."

"I know," I smiled back, "but I love you."

She laughed just as the toast popped. I ran to grab it.

After breakfast Erica had to get to the hospital. She had a surgery at eleven that she had to get ready for. One thing about being with a doctor, when you are a doctor, is you understand the life. You know that work comes before almost anything else. You understand the stress, the long hours… I can't imagine being with someone who wasn't a doctor… they just wouldn't understand.

After saying goodbye to Erica, I made myself a mug of hot chocolate and curled up on the couch with a book. I love winter.

"Callie?" Erica called, coming in the door. It must have been close to six by the time she got home.

"Hey hun," I greeted her with a kiss. "how was your day?"

"Not great…" She mumbled. "I lost my heart attack guy…"

"Oh babe," I gave her a hug. "I'm sorry."

She gave me a little smile. "But my sister called."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. She was wondering if we wanted to come down to her place for Thanksgiving this Thursday."

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Well, I thought we'd have my parents over here."

"Oh that's fine," She told me. "We'll just stay here." She gave me a smile and a kiss.

"Well, what if they come here?" I suggested. "My parents could stay in a hotel close by, and they could stay here, with us."

"Seriously? You want nine people over here for Thanksgiving?"

"Why not?" I smiled.

"Alright, I'll give her a call. But I don't know where we're going to sleep them all…"

"Well Cassy and Mike can stay in the spare room down here with the baby, Molly. The older two, Maddy and Owen could sleep on the hide-a-bed in the living room. And Lacy could sleep on the loveseat in there…."

"What about Isaac?" Erica asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "Well, we could make a bed for him out of the couch cushions on the floor." I smiled.

Erica laughed and dialed the phone.

I went into the kitchen to find something to make for supper. There wasn't much… _we really need to go shopping…_ I thought to myself. I pulled a box of Kraft Dinner out of the pantry and put a pot of water on the stove to boil. I found a block of cheddar cheese in the fridge, so I pulled the grater out of the cupboard and grated some while the water boiled. I preheated the oven to 350 degrees and set it to broil. When the water began to boil, I dumped the pasta in.

Erica walked into the kitchen as I was stirring the pasta. "Cassy said she would love to come, but she doesn't want to be a hassle. She's going to bring some salads and desert. I told her we'd handle the turkey, potatoes and stuffing."

I smiled. "My mom is going to bring some desert as well. And wine, which I can't have."

"What's for supper?" Erica asked.

"Kraft Dinner. We really need groceries…"

I dumped the cooked pasta into a colander and strained out the water. I poured in the milk and scooped in some butter. I mixed that all in before adding the cheese mix. After it was good and mixed, I poured it into a small cake pan and spread the cheddar cheese I had grated previously on top. I put it in the oven for a few minutes, until the cheese was melted.

"I've never had Kraft Dinner baked in the oven." Erica commented, sitting down at the table with a can of diet coke.

"My nanny used to make it like this all the time. It tastes the best." I used a spatula to dish the Kraft Dinner onto plates.

"Mmh!" Erica commented, taking a bite. "This _is_ really good!"

**-  
Make sure you check out my authors note at the beginning, check out the link to my original fiction book ink my profile, and click that little review button and tell me what you think/update me on YOUR lives! I really DO like to know **


	33. We're Giving Love in a Family Dose

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you guys! I only have another 1.5 chapters written at the moment, but I want to finish this faction within the next few days :O (Now we'll see if that actually happens or not :P)**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed!:**

**Bound Dragon and LegaspiWeaver, Thanks!**

**Now to the story…**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: We're Giving Love in a Family Dose**

Thanksgiving came fast. Erica and I went out and bought all the groceries we would need a couple days before. My mom and dad came into the city on Tuesday, and we met them for dinner. They were staying in a hotel close to Erica's for the duration of their visit. They came early because they were going down to Cuba the week after Thanksgiving, and they were leaving on Friday.

Cassy, Mike and the kids showed up Wednesday afternoon. We got them all settled and then took the kids to Chuck E. Cheeses for supper and some fun. The kids loved it. There was something for everyone to do. Except Molly, but I don't think she minded. The kids didn't want to leave, but of course we had to. We took them back home and made hot chocolate for them before putting them to bed. Lately the babies have been craving hot chocolate. Hot chocolate, pickles and grilled cheese dipped in gravy. Not all together! Still it's kind of crazy though.

After getting the kids settled and in bed, Cassy, Mike, Erica and I sat in the kitchen and had some wine. Well, they did, I had more hot chocolate.

"Have you seen the nursery yet?" Erica asked them. "It's beautiful."

"You have everything set up already?" Cassy asked in amazement.

Erica smiled and nodded.

"That's bad luck you know." Cassy pointed out. "To buy stuff for the babies before they are born."

My eyes opened wide, _bad luck?_

Erica laughed. "That's just an old wives tale." And brushed it off.

Cassy smiled. "If that's what you think…"

Erica glanced over at me and must have noticed that I looked a little bit afraid. She grabbed my hand. "Baby, don't worry, it's nothing. Cassy just heard it somewhere…." Erica glared at Cassy.

"Yeah Callie, don't worry. It was just something people used to say. It really doesn't mean anything." She gave me a smile.

"Come on, let's show you the nursery." Erica suggested, standing up.

I stood up as well, and Erica put her hand on the small of my back. I gave her a smile and she gave me a quick kiss.

"It's alright babe, don't stress, ok?" She mumbled into my ear as we walked up the stairs.

Mike and Cassy checked in on the kids on our way up. They were all sound asleep; exhausted from such a long day.

Erica opened up the doors to the nursery and Cassy and Mike stepped inside. Erica and I stood in the door way, her arms wrapped around me, smiling.

"Oh my goodness…" Cassy awed.

"Wow…" Mike praised

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Erica whispered.

It looked so put together, so ready. The cribs had little blankets in them, as well as hanging on the side. There were teddy bears in them, and the mobiles were set up. The changing table was stocked; tiny diapers filled the bottom shelves, as well as wipes, baby lotion and baby powder. Clothes were folded and put away, or hung in the closet. There were shelves along the top of the room with stuffed animals, a small CD player (incase we wanted to play lullabies) and CDs. There were toy boxes full of toys, a rocking chair in the corner, and picture frames on the wall. The picture frames were empty, but we had them up anyway, waiting.

"Holy you guys really over did it." Cassy joked. Erica gave her a playful smack.

"It looks stunning you guys, really." Mike complimented.

"Thank you Mike." I smiled. The light pinks and blues in the room were making me very excited. I sighed. It was only November! I wasn't due until February!

I yawned.

"Tired babe?" Erica asked me.

I nodded.

"I think it's time for bed." Erica told me.

"I agree." Mike told her. "I'm beat."

Cassy nodded her head in agreement.

"You two need anything?" I asked them.

They shook their heads.

"Sleep well." Erica told them.

The next morning I woke up to a baby crying. _It's been a while since I woke up like this…_ I thought to myself.

I felt Erica stir beside me and rolled over to face her. Her eyes fluttered open and I gave her a kiss. "Mornin' sweetie." She said to me. I smiled.

"Mornin'."

"It's going to be like this _every_ morning soon." Erica laughed.

I groaned.

"But don't worry. You'll have me here, I'll get up with them once in a while."

I laughed. "We better get that turkey in. It's pretty big, it might take all day to cook."

Erica nodded and we both climbed out of bed.

My parents showed up just after noon. I told them Cassy was coming, but I don't think she was expecting that many kids. Mom loved it, holding the little ones and playing with the older ones… It was cold outside, so we pulled out some colouring books and crayons. They loved it. Cassy had brought some board games too, Monopoly Junior, Don't Wake Daddy!, Ants In Your Pants, and Trivia Pursuit Junior, which many of the questions were to hard for the adults. We pulled out some cards and played Go Fish!, and Old Maid. I think the kids had a lot of fun, and I'm pretty sure the adults did too.

We ate supper around 5:30 and then we talked about what were thankful for. Cassy said it was a tradition in her family to have everyone say at least five things they were thankful for after dinner on Thanksgiving. I thought it sounded like a great tradition, and really taught the kids the importance of giving thanks.

Owen and Maddy both made sure to be thankful for Lacy not being in the hospital anymore, and being better. Lacy said she was thankful for her big sister for helping her get better. Of course the kids were thankful the regular things as well, family, food, a place to live. Owen mentioned being thankful for his game boy, which got him a friendly smack from his father. Isaac was really too little to really know what was going on, but he said he was thankful for mommy and daddy and grammy and grampy. It was really adorable, seeing them understand the meaning. In the long run, all of the kids understood the meaning of the holiday, and understood how lucky they were. It melted my heart to hear the kids talk about their family with such love. I could only hope my children would be so loving, so well mannered and so understanding of the world at such a young age.

Erica and I decided to join in the tradition and listed five things we were each thankful for. Erica went first.

"I'm thankful for this beautiful house, my wonderful job, my gorgeous fiancé, and the beautiful babies she is carrying."

"That's only four," Cassy told her.

"No, she's having twins! That counts as two." Erica explained. Everyone giggled.

"I'm thankful for my family being here today to celebrate the holiday with me." I started, smiling at my mother and father as well as Erica's side of the family. "I'm thankful that neither Erica or I had to work today. I'm thankful for Erica, of course, and this beautiful ring on my finger." I smiled and showed it off. "And I'm extremely thankful that I didn't burn the turkey!"

Everyone laughed and then my mother started to list off things she was thankful for. I was surprised that she decided to join in on the tradition, but I was happy that she felt included enough to participate.

"I'm thankful for my husband, and both of our health. I am thankful for my husband being retired. I'm thankful for the two grandchildren my beautiful daughter is carrying, but I'm only going to count that as one." She smiled at Erica who just shrugged and laughed. "I am also thankful that my daughter has found someone to love and care for her the way I always hoped she would be loved and cared for. I'm thankful that Erica here takes such good care of my daughter and that my husband and I have found the strength to get past our previous prejudices and accept them both for who they are."

"Awe thank you mom." I gave her a big smile from across the table.

The corners of my father's mouth curved up in a grin. "I am thankful for my family; my gorgeous wife and lovely daughter. I am thankful for the health of my entire family, especially those little babies my daughter is carrying. I am thankful for being retired as well, and being able to spend all this time with my family, who mean everything in the world to me. I am thankful for this lovely meal the two of you cooked," He directed at Erica and me, "And I'm thankful that Molly is no longer screaming."

Cassy laughed and quietly apologized. Her littlest child hadn't been in the best mood today, and had made quite the racket all throughout the afternoon. She was quietly sitting in her high chair at the moment, just having finished eating and looking like she was about to fall asleep at any moment.

After announcing what we were thankful for, we cut up some pies and brownies and brought out the ice cream and wine.

Molly absolutely loved the ice cream. My mom fed her mouthful after mouthful until Cassy stepped in, laughing, saying she had probably had enough.

The kids mainly ate brownies. I had some pumpkin pie, but it didn't sit well with my stomach. After desert, my parents went back to their hotel and I excused myself to go upstairs, I was exhausted.

Erica came in to check on me not long after I had climbed in to bed.

"You all right?" She asked me, concern coving her face.

I gave her a smile. "I'm fine, my stomach just hurts a little."

"You're just in bed really early, so I was worried." She gave me a hug and a kiss on the top of the head.

"I'm ok," I tell her. "Really tired."

She gave me another kiss. "Ok, get some sleep baby."

**Author's Note: Did ya like it? Review and let me know!**

**And be sure to check out my original fiction book (it's young adult, but higher end young adult)! It's for sale on CreateSpace! Link is in my profile, and there is a summary and author bio at the link! :)**


	34. I Make Believe It's Real

**Author's Note: No reviews so not much to write here. **** I've been writing a lot lately **** so maybe I will actually finish this soon? :P**

**And…. SCENE!**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: ****I Make Believe It's Real**

The next morning my parents stopped by to say goodbye before heading off to Cuba. They were both very excited, already sick of the cold and looking forward to the sun. I told them they were going to have to come back for Christmas, they said they would.

Cassy and Mike decided to stay until Saturday night, when they would drive back home. Mike was planning to sleep during the day, so that he could drive through the night. That way the kids would sleep most of the trip.

Erica and I both had to work the day after Thanksgiving. Since Cassy, Mike and the kids weren't leaving until Saturday, they went to go see a movie on Friday. Cassy wasn't sure Molly would sit through an entire movie, so I offered to take her to work with me and put her in the nursery when I had my only surgery that afternoon. Cassy thanked me and agreed.

I helped Cassy pack up Molly's diaper bag with fresh diapers, extra clothes, bottles of formula, some pablum just in case she got hungry, some blankets, soothers, and everything else they could think of that she might need. Callie made sure to pack some toys to keep the infant busy, and some stuffed animals for comfort.

"I have a pretty slow day today," I told Cassy. "I just have to do my rounds, which I can take the baby with me on, and then I've got some residents prepping my guy for surgery. I won't be busy until one o'clock this afternoon when my surgery starts. And it's only a couple hours at most, so I can take Molly down to the nursery for that time. She'll be fine there, no worries."

"Oh I'm not worried at all." She flashed me a friendly smile. "We're going to take the older kids to the park if the sun comes out at all. Then we want to take them to the movie theatre to see a movie in the afternoon and we'll meet you guys after that for supper?"

"Well you'll meet me for sure. Well, most likely anyway. Erica isn't sure if she can reschedule her surgery yet, but she's working on it."

"Well I hope she can. We're planning on leaving Saturday, and I'd like to spend some time with my sister before we have to leave."

I laughed. "I know what you mean. It's hard when we're always working. Sometimes we go days without seeing each other, and we work in the same hospital!"

Cassy laughed. "Oh! I have a baby sling that attaches to your front in my suitcase. I'll go grab it for you, it might make it easier to carry her around on your rounds and stuff."

"Oh thanks so much." I followed her to the guest bedroom where she pulled the sling out of her bag and handed it to me. I put it in the diaper bag with the rest of the things we packed. "We're going to have fun today, aren't we Molly?" I smiled as I cooed at the infant in her mother's arms.

She smiled at me and Cassy laughed. "She likes you."

"I like her too." I said shyly.

"So you'll take her to work with you this morning, and meet us for dinner? You _sure_ that is ok?"

"I'm sure. It's fine Cassy, really. I love the little girl. And you could use some time with your other kids." I took the baby from her arms. "We'll have a blast, won't we darling?"

Molly giggled.

"Ok if you're sure. Thanks so much Callie." She gave me a hug and then went to get the baby's car seat.

Cassy held out her hands to place Molly in the car seat, but I shook my head. "It's ok, I got it." I placed the infant in her seat and pulled the straps over her arms. The right one was twisted and the left wouldn't click into place and before I knew it I had the entire thing tangled up.

Tears started streaming from my eyes.

"Callie, Callie it's ok." Cassy wrapped her arm around my back and I turned around and rested my head on her shoulder, letting the tears fall. "Shh now, it's ok. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal! I'm going to be a mother soon! I'm going to have twins! That's two babies! And I can't even do up a car seat!" The tears continued to fall as Cassy rubbed my back.

I knew it was stupid, I really did. It was the hormones, really it was! I couldn't control the tears. I knew it was stupid, yet at the same time, I was afraid of being a horrible mother. This mistake just added to those fears.

"You'll get the hang of it. Here, I'll show you." Cassy untwisted the straps and in no time at all, had the baby buckled in.

I sniffed back a sob. "Thanks." I started to laugh. "Sorry about that. It's the hormones."

Cassy waved it off. "It's no big deal. I completely understand."

"Come on, Molly." I said, lifting up the car seat in one hand and the diaper bag thrown over my other shoulder. "Let's get going. You don't want Auntie Callie to be late."

Cassy smiled. "Thanks again Callie, I really appreciate it."

"Like I said, it's no problem at all."

"Do you want some help strapping the car seat into your car?" Cassy asked politely.

I laughed. "Yeah, you better come help just in case. I don't want to do it wrong and then get into an accident or something."

"Don't worry so much Callie, you'll be great. And you'll be a great mother. Don't stress about it so much."

"Thanks Cassy, I really appreciate that." I smiled.

I didn't freak out about strapping the car seat into my car, and Relaxed Callie didn't have as much trouble as Panicked Callie. I got it all strapped in, set the diaper bag on the seat beside her, and climbed into the front seat.

"I'll see you for supper." I called to Cassy before driving off to the hospital.

Today was going to be my trial run; if I could get through today, I could handle being a mother.

**Author's Note: Did ya like it? Please review!**

**Btw, check out the link to my PUBLISHED novel on my profile **


	35. Baby, Now I Know How You Feel What I

**Author's Note: Thanks Bound Dragon for reviewing! I really apreciate it! I love reviews!**

**Going to check out my possibly future apartment Sunday! :O (I has never lived away from home, but I'm going to university in a different city next year! So excited!)**

**And here is another chapter!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five:** **Baby, Now I Know How You Feel What I Don't Know Is How You Do It**

I pulled up at the hospital and threw the diaper bag over my shoulder. I then unbuckled the car seat from the car and carried it inside. I went straight to the residents lounge and set the car seat down on the table. I quickly changed into my scrubs before I unbuckled the straps and lifted the baby out of her seat. She had fallen asleep on the car ride over, but she woke up as I lifted her out of her car seat and into my arms.

"We're going to have fun today," I told her while I pulled the sling Cassy had packed out of the diaper bag. I put it on my front and then awkwardly placed the baby into it. I slung the diaper bag back over my shoulder and hurriedly headed out to do my rounds.

"Karev! Are you on my service today?" I called to Alex as he grabbed some charts from the nurses' station.

He shook his head. "No way am I working with a baby."

I rolled my eyes and went to my first patient, Mrs. Andrews. "Oh Stevens, you're with me today?"

"Yeah I am. Who's the cute baby?" She smiled and bent down so she was eye level with Molly.

"She's Erica's sister's. Her name is Molly."

"I'm sure that baby is incredibly fascinating and everything, but could you please take a look at my knee so I can get out of her. I'm extremely sick of being stuck in a hospital bed." Mrs. Andrews complained.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Andrews, let's take a look at that knee." I tried to examine the knee, but Molly was in the way. I awkwardly bent around her, but it wasn't effective. "Stevens, can you hold her for a moment?"

"Yeah, of course." I took the sling off and handed the baby to Stevens.

"Thanks." I examined Mrs. Andrews's knee and then said, "Mrs. Andrews you're good to go. You're knee is healing nicely and you should take it easy for the next few days, but you can go home."

"Oh thank God." She smiled at me.

"Doctor Stevens, can you get Mrs. Andrews's discharge papers please."

"Of course." Izzy left the room, taking Molly with her.

I left Mrs. Andrew's room and continued on my rounds. I had gotten through all my post op patients and was about to start my pre op patients when Izzy caught up with me in the hallway, out of breath and sweating.

"Stevens? What's with you?" I asked.

"You… left her… with me." She panted, holding Molly out in front of her.

"Oh, I thought you would just watch her while I did my rounds." I explained.

"I'm a resident, not a babysitter. If you want her to be babysat, take her down to the nursery." She shoved the baby into my arms. "I'm going to go see if any doctors need my help. As a doctor."

I rolled my eyes at how overdramatic all the residents were and pulled the sling back over my front.

"Mr. Mathews," I smiled as I walked into my next patients room. "Are you ready for your surgery this afternoon?"

Just as he was about to answer, Molly began to shriek.

"Shh," I whispered, bouncing the infant gently up and down. She wouldn't settle down. "I'm sorry Mr. Mathews, I'll be right back."

I left the room and pulled a toy out of the diaper bag. I waved it in front of Molly's face, but she still wasn't paying any attention to me. "Come on sweetie, don't you want to play with your monkey toy? Come on, Auntie Callie has rounds to do." I tried to soothe her, but nothing was working.

I tried more toys, I tried her blanket, her soother, her books… nothing would calm her down. Finally, as I was searching for a stuffed animal, I pulled a bottle out of the diaper bag to get it out of the way. She saw the bottle and reached her tiny fingers for it.

"Oh is this what you want?" I asked her, knowing I wasn't going to get a response. "Ok, well let's go heat it up."

I went to the staff room to heat the bottle and then sat down on the couch to food the baby. She smiled as I placed the bottle in her mouth. Her eyes began to close and she looked so relaxed in my arms.

When the bottle was almost empty, the door was thrown open and Molly jumped.

"Torres!" Doctor Bailey shouted. "What are you doing? You were supposed to be doing rounds! Why are none of your pre op patients prepared for their surgeries?" She was so angry her face seemed to be turning red.

"Erica's sister is in town for Thanksgiving and she wanted to take her other kids to a movie this afternoon so I offered to watch the baby for her." I explained calmly, lifting the now empty bottle out of Molly's mouth and sitting her up on my lap.

"You're a surgeon! You don't have time to be babysitting while you're at work!"

"I only have one surgery this afternoon and I figured I could take Molly with me on rounds, but she was hungry so I took a break. I'll get my rounds finished right away."

"And what are you going to do with the child when you are in surgery?"

"I was going to take her to the nursery for the couple hours I'm in surgery. Relax Miranda, I'll be fine."

"No! No you won't be fine! You should take the baby to the nursery now. You can't work with a baby strapped to you. Trust me on that one." She told me.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I put Molly back in the sling and pulled the diaper bag back over my shoulder. "I'm going to go finish my rounds, I'll see you later."

I left the room and quickly went to finish up my rounds. They didn't take much longer, and now that Molly was fed, she was fine the entire time.

I met up with Addison in the cafeteria for lunch.

"Callie! You brought the baby with you to work?" She asked me as I sat down at the table with her.

"Yes, I'm watching Molly for the day." I smiled.

"Can I hold her?" Addison asked, holding out her arms for the smiling baby.

"Yeah sure." I handed her the baby. "I'm going to go make her some pablum, I'll be right back, ok?"

She nodded, playing peek-a-boo with Molly. I grinned as I left her and heated some milk n the microwave in the cafeteria. I mixed up some pablum in a baby sized bowl and then sat down next to Addison once more.

"Hold her while I feed her?" I asked.

"Sure. But did you bring a bib, she's going to make a mess."

"I don't think I did actually." I dug through the diaper bag looking for one. "But I have a change of clothes, so I can just change her once she's done eating."

I used the baby sized spoon to feed Molly. She did make a mess; getting pablum all over her face and her clothes. When she was finished, I took her into the bathroom to change her diaper, clean her up, and put her in new clothes.

I came back not much later and sat back down with Addison.

"I have to get back to work," Addison pouted. "Maybe I'll catch up with you later. Bye bye, Molly"

"Ok, I better get Molly down to the nursery. I have a surgery at one."

"I don't have another surgery until four, what time do you think you'll be done yours?" Addison asked.

"It should only take a couple hours at most." I told her.

"Do you want me to take the baby? I was just going to go get some research for my surgery next week done anyway, so I'm sure she won't be a problem."

"Thanks so much, Addie." I smiled and handed her the baby and the diaper bag. "There's toys, blankets, diapers, and everything else you should need in there. If she gets hungry, there is bottles and more pablum in there. And if you need me, you can page me. Oh, and here is Cassy's number, in case it's an emergency." I wrote the number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Addison. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah sure, don't worry about it Callie." She smiled at me. "We'll have fun! You go get to your surgery."

I did as she said. Luckily, my surgery actually only took an hour and a half, and the guy was perfectly fine afterwards. I went to find Addison as soon as I scrubbed out and changed out of my scrubs. I planned to pick up Molly and just take her home until later in the evening when I'd meet Cassy for dinner.

I went up to find Addison, but she wasn't in the library, the cafeteria, or the lounge. I paged her, but she didn't respond. I began to panic a little. I knew Molly was safe with Addison, Addison was a very trustworthy person whose entire life revolved around helping babies. But why wasn't she answer her page? Had something happened? Was Molly ok?

My cell phone rang at 2:03.

"Hello," I answered it.

"_Callie, it's me, Addie."_

"Addison, where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"_Sorry, Molly started throwing up, and she had a bit of a fever too, so I took her upstairs for some tests."_

"Is she ok?" I asked, a little worried.

"_Well the throwing up was nothing, her food just didn't settle properly I guess, she seems to be fine now."_

"Then what is it Addie?"

"_Callie… I ran all sorts of tests… I just wanted to make sure I didn't… you know, brake the baby or anything."_

"Addie, just spill, what's going on?"

"_Callie… Molly has leukemia."_

**Author's Note Number Two: Review please? I'll give ya cookies*!**

**And don't forget to check my novel out! Link on profile :)**

*(only refers to virtual cookies)


	36. My Whole World, Well It's Falling Apart

**Author's Note: I have actually finished this story now, so it's just a matter of getting all the chapters up. :)**

**Thanks again to my one reviewer :)**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: My Whole World, Well It's Falling Apart**

Tears immediately filled my eyes. This couldn't be happening. Cassy and Mike… they couldn't go through this again! And Molly! She's so small! How could she possibly have such a horrible disease! It just wasn't fair! How could this happen to her?

"_Callie? Are you ok?"_

I didn't say anything.

"_Callie, we'll get her through this. Medicine has come far, we can treat this. Hopefully she'll be able to live a normal, healthy life."_

"But Addie, they already went through this once, with Lacey. They can't do it again. They just can't!" The tears were flowing freely down my cheeks now.

"_We'll figure it out Callie, we'll figure it. I'm coming to the front entrance of the hospital, meet me there."_

I nodded, forgetting Addison couldn't see me, and hung up the phone. I met Addie, who was cradling the tiny baby in her arms, in the front entrance. I was carrying the car seat that I had left in the staff room. I set it on the floor and took the sleeping infant from Addison's arms.

"I'm so sorry Callie."

I just shook my head.

Addison didn't' say anything else as she helped me place the baby in her car seat without waking her up. We buckled her in and Addison carried the diaper bag while I carried Molly.

"I cancelled my surgery this afternoon." Addison told me quietly. "They will make do for another day. I'm going to come home with you. I don't think you should be alone right now."

I just nodded, too exhausted to argue.

I strapped Molly's seat into my car and went to get into the driver's seat.

"No, I don't think so." Addison took my hand. "I'll drive, ok?"

Again, I just nodded.

Addison opened the passenger side door for me and I got in and did up my seat belt. I couldn't focus; I couldn't concentrate on anything except for the fact that I'm going to have to tell a wonderful family, that is _finally_ happy, that their youngest daughter has the disease that almost killed their middle child. How could I hurt them like that? How could I be the one to turn their lives around again?

Addison drove me home and then got Molly out of the back seat. I unlocked the door and let them both in. Addison set Molly down on the counter and I unbuckled her from her car seat. I held her close to me, wrapped up in a blanket. She was warm and smelt like pink. It was hard to describe, that baby smell, but I always thought they smelt _pink_. I let a few more tears drift down my cheeks while I slowly rocked the sleeping baby. I didn't want to put her down, afraid she might stop breathing at any moment. As a surgeon, I knew that leukemia took some time, and if we caught it early enough, Molly will probably be fine. But as a pregnant woman, holding a tiny baby who has been part of my family for a few months now, I felt hopeless. I felt hurt. I felt betrayed by God, even though it had been a while since I was really able to believe in God.

Addison placed her hand on my arm, my lack of response probably beginning to frighten her a little. She wrapped her arms around me from behind, holding me tight as I continued to let my tears fall freely. She then gently took the baby from my arms. I didn't fight her. She took the baby to the spare bedroom where a playpen had been set up for her. Addison placed Molly in her bed and covered her with her blanket. She set a couple toys in the play pen as well, and then came back to me.

"Callie, this isn't your fault." She told me gently.

"I know." I told her honestly. "But I still feel awful."

"Why?"

"I don't want to have to tell this family that their youngest daughter is dying." I told her bluntly. "They are happy, and they _deserve_ to be happy. I can't do this to them."

Addison wrapped her arms around me once more.

We both sat down on the couch and Addison turned on the T.V. She kept her arms around me almost the entire time. We watched T.V. until Molly woke up at three.

"I'll get her," Addison told me, indicating to me that I should stay sitting.

She went into the bedroom and I could hear her talking to Molly. She brought the smiling baby out into the living room and placed her on my lap.

"Look at her." She told me softly. "Look at how happy she is; look at how healthy she is. She can come through this Callie, and she will. It'll be hard, you're right. It's going to be extremely hard on the family. But this little girl isn't going to have anything bad happen to her. You just wait, she'll survive this."

At five o'clock I packed Molly's diaper bag back up and placed her back into her car seat. "I'm fine Addison, I promise. I'll call you when I get home, ok?"

"Ok." Addison gave me a hug.

I dropped Addison off at the hospital before driving down to the restaurant to meet Cassy, Mike, and the kids for dinner. I left Molly's car seat in the car, carrying just the baby and her diaper bag into the restaurant.

Cassy, Mike, the kids, and Erica were already there.

"You made it," I smiled at Erica. She stood up from the table and kissed my lips before taking the baby from my arms.

"Of course I did. I had to find time to spend with my family before they went back home." She smiled at me.

I tried to keep my fake smile plastered on my face, but I could tell Erica could see right through it. Her eyes told me she was concerned and wanted to know what was wrong, but I just subtly shook my head, indicating I would tell her later.

Erica gave Molly a kiss on top of the head and then handed her to Cassy.

"Did you have fun with Auntie Callie?" Cassy asked Molly in a baby voice. "I'm sure you did, I'm sure you did! Did you miss mommy?" Molly giggled.

"She sure did." I assured Cassy with a smile.

"Was she good?" Cassy asked.

"Oh yeah, she was wonderful. Instead of taking her to the nursery during my surgery I actually had Addison watch her. Addison loved it."

"I'm glad you had fun." Cassy smiled.

Dinner went smoothly. I promised myself I would enjoy dinner and worry about telling Cassy the truth after dinner. Once we were home, the kids in bed, the house quite. I would tell Cassy and Mike their world was about to fall apart then.

Erica kept throwing concerned glances at me, but I shrugged it off. I would tell her when I told Cassy and Mike.

Dinner went to fast. Before I knew it, we were piled back in our cars and headed back home. I took Molly and Erica with me, since Erica had gotten a ride with Mike and Cassy and Molly's seat was still buckled in my car.

"What's up?" Erica asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Callie, I know something is going on, why won't you tell me?"

"I will tell you soon," I promised. "But I have to tell Cassy and Mike at the same time, ok? Don't worry, you'll know soon."

Thankfully Erica didn't push it.

When we got home, Cassy and Mike got Noah and Lacey ready for bed while Owen and Maddy watched cartoons on the T.V. Erica held Molly on her lap and I tried to keep my mind busy by tidying up the kitchen, then the living room, and then Erica and my room.

Once the younger kids were in bed, Cassy and Mike told the older kids to get ready for bed. Mike helped them while Cassy bathed Molly and then fed her before putting her in her bed.

Before I knew it, all the kids were sleeping.

"Cassy, Mike? can I talk to you guys for a moment?" I gestured for them to follow me into the kitchen. I got a bottle of wine out of the fridge and took four glasses out of the cupboard.

"What do you want to talk about Callie?" Mike asked, confused.

"I have some… not so great news."

**Author's Note: Review Review Review please! :D**

**Btw, Check out my novel, link is in my profile :)**


	37. Still Believe it When You Say It's Anoth

**Author's Note: Short chapter... Two more and an epilogue to come.**

**Btw, Wednesday I officially graduated. July 15 I get my apartment. Mid August I move. Sept school starts again. Crazy shit.**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: I Still Believe it When You Say It's Another Perfect Day**

"Callie? What is it?" Cassy looked worried. I took her hand in mine. I couldn't look her in the eye.

"Molly… she was a little bit sick this afternoon. She was throwing up a bit and had a fever-"

"Oh Callie, that's ok. That happens with kids it's not your fault-"

"Cassy, that's not the bad news." I interrupted. "Addison was watching her then, so she took her for some tests. Addison is used to working with sick babies, and just wanted to make sure everything was alright.

"But… everything wasn't alright." I continued. I tried to hold back the tears.

"Callie, what's wrong with her?" Cassy whispered.

"Addison… Addison did a few tests and found out that… Cassy I'm so sorry. Molly has leukemia."

Cassy broke down. Hysterical tears fell from her puffy eyes and she yelled at me. "No! No! You're lying! No! Molly is fine! She's fine!"

She continued to shout as Mike gathered her into his arms, holding her still. She stopped yelling at just let the tears fall. She sobbed, which made me cry again.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"Callie, it's not your fault." Erica rushed over to me, gathering me into her arms. She held me close to her. I could hear her heart beating, I could hear her trying to keep herself calm and try and hold back her tears. She couldn't fool me. She kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back.

"What do we do now?" Mike asked me.

"I… I think the best thing would be to try and find an oncologist that specializes in infants. I can help you find some names if you'd like-"

"No! No you've done enough. I don't want you hurting the rest of my children! Mike, go get the kids, we're going home tonight."

"Cassy-" Erica started.

"No! We're leaving. Mike! Get the kids!"

She was hysterical. She was throwing clothes and toys into bags as fast as she could.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Owen asked.

"We're going home."

"Why now?" He asked.

"It's time. Get packed. Get your sisters and brother packed. Hurry up." Was all she told him.

It didn't even take thirty minutes for Mike and Cassy to get their stuff all packed and all the kids into the car.

Erica tried to say goodbye and to apologize, but Cassy wouldn't hear it. I knew she was just emotional, I knew she was just hurting and angry and upset, which was all understandable. I knew she didn't really hate me, I knew she would forgive me. That didn't change the fact that I felt awful.

As soon as they drove away, Erica gathered me into her arms and held me as I cried. I could feel her warm, wet tears on the top of my head as I cried into her shoulder.

"It's ok, baby." She consoled me. "Just relax. They will get over it."

And she reminded me that everything_ would_ be ok, because I was with her. And whenever I was with her, life was perfect.

We didn't hear from Cassy and Mike again for almost two weeks. by that time, Seattle had received a white blanket of snow, Erica and I had both finished all our Christmas shopping, and the house had been decorated for Christmas.

The phone rang early one Sunday morning. Erica answered it.

"Hello."

"Cassy, is that really you?"

"I know it's been forever. How are you? How are the kids?"

"Right…"

"Uhuh."

"Sure, we'd love that." She smiled at me.

"She ok?"

"That's great Cassy! Don't worry so much, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Ok, that sounds great. We'll see you then. Love you."

"Tell the kids I love them and miss them. Ok, goodbye."

She hung up the phone and grinned at me. "So that was Cassy."

"Yeah, I figured that much out." I told her.

"Molly is doing ok. They got her a doctor, and had some more tests done. They caught it early and are going to treat her soon. Probably starting in mid January."

"That's awesome!" I smiled at the good news.

"She wants to bring the kids down for Christmas, but they have to visit Mike's side of the family this year, so she's hopes they will be able to come down sometime soon, like in February or so."

"I hope she can." I smiled. "My parents are still planning to come down for Christmas. My mom wants to stay until the babies are born too, so we'll have to be ready for her."

"Right, I almost forgot about that. You realize this is the first Christmas we've spent together?" she grinned at me, pulling me in close to her.

I smiled back and kissed her. The passion grew, and before we could even think about it, we were up in our bedroom.

**Author's Note: Please review? :(**


	38. Suck It Up, Breathe In Deep

**Author's Note: This chapter feels rushed to me...**

**I'm having an awful week (one friend paralized from waist down... had a surgery and seems to be doing ok now... learning to walk again? I don't really know she moved a few years ago and now she's too far away for me to go visit :'( And I no longer have anyone to talk to since my other friend just got her first boyfriend? Ugh it's just all.. Well I need happy cheery reviews, so anything? Anyone?**

**And thank you to those that reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it :) *hugs***

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Suck It Up, Breathe In Deep**

Christmas came and Erica and I were both able to get a couple days off. Addison came over for Christmas dinner with us and my parents. We had a great time eating and opening presents. Christmas seemed to come and go too quickly.

It was great being able to spend the time with my parents, but I was starting to feel huge and uncomfortable carrying the twins. By Christmas, I was already 34 weeks pregnant. Erica refused to let me help with anything. I wanted to make Christmas cookies and stuff, but she told me I was to rest, so that our babies wouldn't come too early. I tried to do as she said, but I loved the feeling of Christmas; the joy, the cheer, everything. Everyone was happier, everyone was cheerier. I just loved to feel the snowflakes fall on my face and the cold air nip at my nose. I loved the smell of Christmas baking and decorating sugar cookies.

On Christmas Eve, my parents, Erica, and I sat around the fire place eating the Christmas cookies my mother had brought and drinking hot chocolate. We sat there in a comfortable silence, once in a while breaking the silence with chat about our lives, our work, the babies that were coming soon… Around ten I was exhausted and Erica sent me up to bed. She helped my parents make up their bed in the spare room before climbing into bed next to me, wrapping her arms around me.

Christmas day we celebrated with Addison and our giant cooked turkey. Erica had made enough food to feed an army.

On the twenty sixth, my father flew back home. Mom was going to stay with me until the birth.

We didn't celebrate New Year's. Erica and I both had to work New Year's eve and well into New Year's day. Way too many people got drunk and into accidents on New Year's.

It was the 24th of January, I was exactly 37 weeks pregnant, when it all started.

"Out of the way! Out of the way! Coming through!" Yang was yelling at the top of her lungs while the EMT's pushed a gurney into the emergency room.

"What is it Yang?" I asked, rushing over. Well, trying to rush, my swollen ankles, and sore back, made rushing a little difficult.

"37 year old female, slipped on a patch of ice and into the road. A truck ran over her chest, not being able to stop."

"Oh my God," I whispered when I saw the women. Her ribs were crushed, poking through in a couple places. Her heart was lucky to have missed the majority of the impact. We were going to have to get her into surgery right away. "Page Hahn and the chief and book an OR. I'll take her down for some x-rays before we get started."

The woman moaned.

"She's awake?" I asked in surprise.

"Must be the adrenaline." An EMT shrugged at me. "We gave her some morphine on the way over, but we didn't want to give her too much."

I wheeled the woman quickly down to get x-rays and cut in front of everyone in line once they saw my patient. It only took a few minutes and then I rolled her into OR 2. I scrubbed in beside Erica.

"You sure you can do this babe?" She asked me quietly. "How are your feet? When did you last rest?"

"Stop worrying about me." I smiled. "I'm fine."

She didn't believe me, but she knew me well enough to know she wouldn't be able to force me to do anything.

It would be another four months until Erica and I were getting married. We had gone through most of the plans already though, knowing we wouldn't have much time after the babies were born. Our dresses were picked out, the location secured, invitations ready. We didn't want to send out the invitations until closer to the day, though. We weren't going very traditional; neither of us were going to have bridesmaids or have our parents give us away. We were going to say our vows, sign the paper, kiss, and be done. It shouldn't take more than half an hour for the whole thing. We than had dinner planned at the hotel we were going to stay in for the night.

I was super excited for the wedding, but it was hard to focus on that when I knew the twins were coming soon.

"Callie, are you sure you can do this?" Erica whispered to me as we walked into the operating room.

"I'm sure." I told her confidently.

"Alright, let's get started then." Erica smiled.

The anesthesiologist did his thing and then we were starting.

It wasn't even an hour into the surgery that I started feeling the pains.

They were easy to ignore at first. I told everyone the twins were just kicking and I was fine. I just smiled and pretended nothing was happening. I breathed, relaxing myself. _It was probably nothing anyway,_ I told myself. _Braxton Hicks. It was nothing. Just relax. _

1 hour and 46 minutes into the surgery I could no longer bear the pain. I cringed as the next contraction came, trying not to have it noticeable. I couldn't do it.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I yelled in pain.

"Callie? Are you ok?" Erica asked, trying not to move her hands as she had them in the girls chest.

"No!" The tears started rolling down my cheeks. "I think… I think my water just broke."

**Author's Note: I'm begging you to review *hugs***


	39. ThankYou For the Life You've Given Me

**Author's Note: Crazy, crazy week... but none of that here...**

**Here's another chapter. Only an epilogue left :(**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Thank-You For the Life You've Given Me**

"Just breathe, babe, it'll be ok." Erica held my hand tight as the wheeled me into the delivery room.

Any other day, I would have felt awkwardly exposed and embarrassed having everyone watch me; legs spread, screaming in pain. But today, today I didn't care. Not at all. The pain in my abdomen was enough to distract me from any embarrassment.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed again, clutching at Erica's hand.

"What's going on?" I heard behind me.

"Sloan?" I yelled out in panic. "What are you doing here?"

"I was paged…" He said awkwardly.

"I paged him." Erica told me.

"Why?" We both asked at the same time.

"Well first of all, biologically they _are_ his babies. And second, he needs to sign over all right as soon as possible so that I can legally adopt them." Erica pulled some papers out of a folder. "As soon as they are born, you have to sign these." She handed the papers to Mark.

"I'm not going in there! I don't care if they are mine, I'm _not_ going in there." Mark stated.

"Mark, just do what she says!" I shouted, another contraction making the end of my sentence louder.

We made it to the delivery room just then, and Erica shoved Mark into the room.

They twins came fast; Addison was telling me to push almost as soon as I got into the delivery room.

"You have a beautiful baby boy!" She held up the first baby as her started to cry. She handed him to a nurse.

Tears were flowing from my eyes, and it wasn't all because of the pain. I glanced up at Erica who had a big, goofy grin on her face.

"And a beautiful girl!" Addison held her up too as she began to cry. "They both look perfect, Callie."

I smiled as the nurse placed the babies into my arms.

After everything was over with and done, and the twins were cleaned up, I was pushed into a recovery room, the twins close behind me. Erica handed me our little boy and she held our little girl.

"Callie, you have a visitor." Isobel Stevens told me, leading my mother into the room.

"Hey mom." I smiled. "You're a grandma!"

She smiled and took the baby Erica offered her. She held her granddaughter close, smiling the entire time. "They are gorgeous, Callie."

"They are Erica's too," I clarified. "Mark signed over the papers. She just needs to finish up the adoption papers and everything will be good to go."

"It shouldn't be a problem to get them all signed, love." She told me. "Don't worry about things like that."

A knock on the door caused us all to look up.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just… I don't know. I'm sorry I've been so… distant. I really want you and Erica to have the perfect happy family and all that, but… I mean they are my kids, right? I don't want to just abandon them either."

"What are you trying to say Sloan?" Erica asked, a bit defensive.

"I just don't want them to always wonder who their father was. I want to be a part of their lives. Not a big part, I'm not going to fight you for custody or anything like that. I just want to see them once in a while, have them know who I am."

I smiled and then glanced over at Erica. She looked deep in thought. Once she noticed me looking, she gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Ok Mark, you can be part of their lives, if you follow a few rules." I told him.

"Like what?"

"First, you have to promise to NEVER pull any custody crap. I don't want to have to fight you."

"I wouldn't, Callie." He promised.

"Second, if you want in, you're in. They are children, they are delicate. You cannot just be there sometimes, you have to commit."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"No bailing out. No running away and not calling. No forgetting birthdays, everything like that."

"I promise."

I smiled. "Alright then, you can be part of their lives."

Ella Rose and Marcus John came home from the hospital a week and a half later. Ella was named after Erica's sister, who she was unable to save. Marcus was named after his father. Even though they were born a little early, they were perfectly healthy and had no further problems.

The day we brought them home, Erica carried both their car seats into the house, I followed behind.

"And this is where you're going to live now." She told the twins, setting them on the porch as she unlocked the door. She carried them in side and set them on the table. She unbuckled Marcus and I unbuckled Ella. We held them close to our bodies as we gave them a tour of the house.

"This is the bathroom and the spare bedroom." Erica told them as we passed. When we got upstairs, we showed them the nursery last. "And this is your room."

We set them down in their cribs and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear.

"For what?" I whispered back, planting a kiss on her lips.

"For giving me the two most beautiful babies in the entire world." She kissed me again.

"You're welcome." I smiled.

**Author's Note: Please review? :)**


	40. Cause It's A Beautiful World

**Author's Note: And now, after many, many months, you are finally getting the final part of this fanfic. My next 'chapter' will be a list of the songs and artists I used for the chapter titles. **

**It's been a blast guys, hope you enjoyed this as much as I did :)**

**There is a picture of where I envisioned their wedding to take place on my profile, along with a link to my original novel, which you can buy for only $15.99! Check it out :)**

**And without any further ado, here you have it:**

**Epilogue: 'Cause It's A Beautiful World**

_April fifth_

It was perfect.

Everything. Everything was perfect.

Erica wore a black dress with a white sash; I wore a white dress with a black sash.

We set up chairs and a wedding arch in, what I originally thought, was the middle of nowhere. We got permission from a farmer in British Columbia to have our wedding in his Cherry Orchard. It was perfect.

The cherry trees were full of blossoms; petals lined the aisle. The guests sat in simple white chairs, the Justice of the Peace wore white robes.

The twins were placed in their place of honour, on either side of their mothers. They were dressed all in white; Ella with a small pink bow in her hair. They were sitting in their car seats, which had been draped with a white cloth.

Erica and I said our vows, kissed, and signed the official papers.

The wedding seemed to be over much faster than I had expected. After it was over, everyone came to the hotel for dinner and dancing.

"I would now like to invite our new couple to the dance floor to have their first dance." The D.J. announced.

Erica took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I smiled and followed her.

The music started and she held me close as we danced across the floor.

Nothing could be more perfect.

Cassy, Mike and the kids were there, my parents, all our friends from Seattle Grace... Everyone we cared about and loved. Everyone came. Everything turned out perfect.

All my fears of rain or travel delays were pointless. Everything was perfect.

My mother volunteered to take the twins back to the hotel early and watch them for the night so Erica and I could celebrate our first night as a married couple. The chief had given Erica a week off so we had time to take our honeymoon, which was just going to be a couple nights staying in the hotel the wedding reception was held in and then the rest of the week was going to spent at home, with our families. We both decided we would rather take the time to be with the twins and each other.

I was still amazed at how my life had gone from being married to George O'Malley to being _happily _married to Erica Hahn, with two beautiful babies and a gorgeous house.

Everything_ was_ perfect.

I didn't know if I would ever stop smiling.

"I have a special surprise for you." Erica told me.

We had just gotten back from our mini honeymoon and where ready to sit back, relax, and spend the time with our kids.

"What is it?" I bounced in excitement like a child.

"Close your eyes." She told me. She took my hand and led me somewhere. I couldn't tell where we were going. "Ok, open."

I opened my eyes to reveal a tree, planted in our back yard.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"It's a cherry tree. Since we had our wedding in the orchard, I asked the farmer if I could have a tree. He had this little guy and didn't mind digging him up for me. Now we always have this reminder of not only our perfect day, but our love for each other."

I wrapped my arms around her head, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Erica Hahn." I told her.

"And I love you, Calliope Torres."

_**Fin**_

_**Author's Note: Please review? :) Thanks!**_


	41. Song List

Explanation:

**Chapter Number: Chapter Title**

Song Title the chapter title lyrics are fromby _Artist of song_

**Title: Unintended**

Unintended by _Muse_

**Chapter One: Kiss Me Again**

Stuttering by _Bens Brother_

**Chapter Two: Tell Me We Belong Together**

I'll Be by _Edwin McCain_

**Chapter Three: She Don't Need Nobody to Be Her Man**

She Has a Girlfriend Now by _Reel Big Fish_

**Chapter Four: In the End, the Words Won't Matter**

All We Are by _Matt Nathanson _

**Chapter Five: Scent of Sex**

I Want To Save You by _Something Corporate_

**Chapter Six: We'll Pack Up All Our Junk and Fly So Far Away**

Santa Fe by _Jonathon Larson sung by the RENT cast_

**Chapter Seven: Et J'ai Pleuré, Pleuré! Oh, J'avais Trop de Peine**

Aline by _Christophe _

**Chapter Eight: Whole Word Could Change In a Minute**

Want To by _Sugarland_

**Chapter Nine: Once You Start to Open Your Heart**

We're All in This Together by _Ben Lee_

**Chapter Ten: Figuring Out What Love Really Means**

A Real Fine Place to Start by _Sara Evans_

**Chapter Eleven: Away From the Man That She's Grown So Fearful Of**

Down and Out by _The Academy Is…_

**Chapter Twelve: Back Back Back To the Disaster**

Memory by _Sugarcult_

**Chapter Thirteen: And My Scars Remind Me That the Past Is Real**

Scars by _Papa Roach_

**Chapter Fourteen: It's Not the Fact of the Act it's the Lie in Your Eyes**

I Can Tell You're Lying Because Your Lips Are Moving by _The Apathy Eulogy_

**Chapter Fifteen: You Didn't Give Me One Last Chance**

Kiss Me Goodbye by _J. R. Vautour _

**Chapter Sixteen: Do You Feel Better Now? As She Falls to the Ground**

Face Down by _The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

**Chapter Seventeen: And My Parents Will Never**** Consent to This Love but I Hold Your Hand**

We Both Go Down Together by _The Decemberists_

**Chapter Eighteen: When You Collide**

This Ride by _Starting Line_

**Chapter Nineteen: Can You Still Feel The Butterflies?**

For Me This Is Heaven by _Jimmy Eat World_

**Chapter Twenty: Just Give Me One Last Chance to Say What's On My Mind**

Choke by Cauterize

**Chapter Twenty-One: ****We'll Get Lost in This Dance Floor**

You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This by _Toby Keith_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Days Go By I Can Feel Them Flying**

Days Go By by _Keith Urban_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: They Say Time Heals Everything**

Not Ready To Make Nice by _The Dixie Chicks_

**Chapter Twenty-Four: I've Got Tears That Are Scared of the Facts**

Wires by_ Athlete_

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Don't Carry the World Upon Your Shoulders**

Hey Jude by _The Beatles_

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Your Wings Were Meant For This**

Paper Wings by _Cauterize_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: One Boy, One Girl, Two Hearts Beating Wildly **

One Boy, One Girl by _Colin Raye_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: ****You Shine So Bright It's Insane, You Put the Sun to Shame**

Lullaby by _The Spill Canvas_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: I Prayed That She'd Say Yes**

He Didn't Have To Be by _Brad Paisely_

**Chapter Thirty: You've Got Me Walking up on Air and I'm Afraid of ****Heights**

I Hate the Way I Love You by _Joe Nichols_

**Chapter Thirty-O****ne: Wouldn't Trade It for Anything **

Just Another Day in Paradise by _Phil Vassar_

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Love Can't Wait**

She Said Yes by _Brad Paisley_

**Chapter Thirty-Three: ****We're Giving Love in a Family Dose**

We Are Family by _Sister Sledge_

**Chapter Thirty-Four: I Make Believe It's Real**

Not Pretty Enough by _One Dollar Short (originally by_ _Kasey Chambers)_

**Chapter Thirty-Five: ****Baby, Now I Know How You Feel What I Don't Know Is How You Do It**

Mr. Mom by _Lonestar_

**Chapter Thirty-Six: ****My Whole World Well It's Falling Apart**

You Get me High by _Jason Mraz_

**Chapter Thirty- Seven: I Still Believe it When You Say It's Another Perfect Day**

Another Perfect Day by _American Hi Fi_

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Suck It Up, Breathe In Deep **

Spin by _Something Corporate_

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: ****Thank-You For the Life You've Given Me**

Thank You by _Johnny Reid_

**Epilogue: 'Cause It's A Beautiful World **

Beautiful Life by _Fisher_


End file.
